Death And Its Flux On Time
by untamed4ever
Summary: What happens when death strikes the Halliwell's? Can they survive the pain? What happens when people turn up not being who the Halliwell's think they are? Can they fix the mess they now find themselves in? Will the family come together and beat death?
1. They're Gone

**Death And Its Flux On Time**

_Hey, so i said i had another story which included Parker and well here it is, or rather here is the first chapter to the story._

_Pairings are Phoebe/Billie, Piper/Leo and Paige/Kyle._

_The older children of the second generation have pairings as well they are Wyatt/Samantha, Chris/Bianca, Parker/Brooke and KJ/Marissa._

_I do not own charmed or any of it's characters they belong to Constance, i do however own Samantha, Marissa and Brooke._

_So a little bit about the story, it's the year 2026 and the charmed one's, their spouses and children are still attacked by demons but have a relatively nice, happy life, Parker saved her mom in the past from dying, her present self knows about what the other Parker did. Billie and Phoebe had two other girls after Parker named Phoenix and Patty, they are twins. _

_**SO **__what happens when death strikes the Halliwell's not once but twice. Can they survive the pain? And what happens when people turn up not being who the Halliwell's think they are? Can they fix the mess that they now find themselves in? Will the family pool together and beat death? More importantly will these people want to go back when they find out how good this life is to them?_

_Do i have you interested? I hope so!_

_Umm just think i should mention that Piper's family lives in the manor while Paige and Phoebe's families live in the houses either side of it._

_Anyways i'm going to do a little introduction to the second generation and the older one's girlfriends. You don't have to read it, i just wanna do it now so people know what's what. They each have a title some have been given to them by their cousins, you'll know which one's :)_

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Wy**

Age - 20

Son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and Whitelighter Leo Wyatt.

Boyfriend to Samantha

Title - The Twice-Blessed

Powers - Orbing, Healing, Glamouring, Telekinesis, Empathy, Premonitions, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Waves, Blue Shield and Wielder Of Excalibur, (Parker didn't want it and gave it to Wyatt)

**Christopher Perry Halliwell - Chris**

Age - 19

Son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and at the time Elder now Whitelighter Leo Wyatt

Boyfriend to Bianca

Title - Over-protective, neurotic Whitelighter

Powers - Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing, Lightning (Elder power) and Telekinesis. CANNOT heal yet.

**Melinda Cassandra Halliwell - Mel**

Age - 16

Daughter of Charmed One Piper Halliwell and Whitelighter Leo Wyatt

Title - Seer

Powers - Orbing, Glamouring, Healing (But only minor wounds for now), Molecular Combustion, Prophecy and Levitation.

**Parker Christy Halliwell - Parks/Ladybug**

Age 18 (Just)

Daughter of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and Ultimate Power Billie Jenkins-Halliwell

Girlfriend to Brooke

Title - Child Of The Lovers Of The Light or Ruler Of Magic and Firestarter

Powers - Emapthy, Premontions, Sensing for Phoebe, Billie, Phoenix and Patty, Telekinesis, Projection, Green Electricity Balls, Green Shield, Energy Waves, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobalization, Telepathy, Levitation but can nearly fly, Firestarter, Energy Balls and Control Over The Weather (Comes later in the story).

**Phoenix Amanda Halliwell - Nix**

Age 15

Daughter of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and Ultimate Power Billie Jenkins-Halliwell

Twin to Patty

Title - Child Of The Lovers Of The Light and Peace Keeper

Powers - Telekinesis, Premonitions, Levitation, Iceballs, Cloning with her twin and Telepathy with both of her sisters.

**Patty Anna Halliwell - Pat**

Age 15

Daughter of Charmed One Phoebe Halliwell and Ultimate Power Billie Jenkins-Halliwell

Twin to Phoenix

Title - Child Of The Lovers Of The Light and Trouble Maker

Powers - Projection, Molecular Immobalization , Empathy, Fireballs, Cloning with her twin, Telepathy with both of her sisters, Astral Projection later in the story.

**Kyle** **Victor Brody - KJ (Kyle Junior, because he's the spitting image of his father)**

Age 17

Son of Charmed One Paige Matthews-Brody and Whitelighter Kyle Brody

Boyfriend to Marissa

Title - Over-protective Brother

Powers - Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing, Healing, Premonitions, Telekinetic Orbing, Empathy and Projection through drawing. More Whitelighter than Witch.

**Prudence Marie Brody - Prue**

Age 15

Daughter of Charmed One Paige Matthews-Brody and Whitelighter Kyle Brody

Twin to Patience

Title - The fiesty One

Powers - Orbing, Glamouring, Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. More Witch than Whitelighter.

**Patience Ashley Brody - Ash**

Age 15

Daughter of Charmed One Paige Matthews-Brody and Kyle Brody

Twin to Prue

Title - The Balanced One or Caring Sister

Powers - Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Telekinetic Orbing, Telepathy and Molecular Immobalization . Equally Balanced between Witch and Whitelighter.

All children can do martial arts and sword fighting, potion brewing and spell writing, Wyatt, Parker and Prue are the best at martial arts and sword fighting while Chris and Parker are the best at potion making and the two sets of twins are best at spell writing.

**The Girlfriends**

**Samantha Niki Langmer - Sam**

Age 20

Girlfriend to Wyatt, have been going out for 2 years

Witch

Powers - Heat - can make things heat up to an unbearable level

**Bianca **_**(Don't know her last name) **_**- Bi**

Age 19

Girlfriend to Chris, have been going out for a year

Phoenix - Assassin

Powers - Can drain a persons powers, Shimmer, can Re-form and can do martial arts.

**Brooke Spencer - Spence**

Age 18

Girlfriend to Parker, been going out for almost 3 years

Whitelighter specifically Parkers (NOT a forbidden love!)

Powers - Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing for charges, Cloaking and Healing.

**Marissa Mazton - Rissa**

Age 17

Girlfriend to KJ, been going out for just over a year.

Mortal but knows the family secret.

Powers - None but can do martial arts.

_If you read all that wow. So there's all the kids and i think it's about time we got on with the story._

_Now don't hate me for this first chapter ok.._

_So without further ado the first chapter to the story!_

_Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 1 - Eyes Close, Last Breath And Then Your Gone**

You know some people say that life is a gift and some people say you should live everyday like's it's your last. Carpe Diem, sieze the day is a phrase many people know well, seize every precious moment that your life has to offer. For you never know when it's your last.

"We should really get up you know, the Elders are having a meeting and they want me to attend and besides don't you have a family meal to get ready for." Brooke said but she made no attempt to move, as she lay in bed with the thin sheets wrapped around her and her fiancees naked forms, her fingers softly trailing patterns up and down her fiancees arm, sending small shivers through the short haired girls body. "Hmm we should get up but i'm enjoying very much were we are right now and your meeting isn't for another two hours Spence, that's plenty of time." Parker said tightening her hold on the whitelighter in her strong arms, as her eyes closed at the feeling of her fiancees hand stop the pattern tracing of her arm and instead start tracing patterns on her stomach, making Parker's breath hitch and Brooke smirk. "Yes but as i said don't you have a family meal to be getting ready for?" The whitelighter said, her smirk still on her lips as she knew exactly what she was doing to her witch.

"N...no i'm not going, me and Chris h....have a paper each to do, so we're gunna do.....do them instead." Parker managed to splutter out as Brooke's hands started tracing patterns dangerously lower. "Spence do you know what you're doing to me right now." Parker breathed out, Brooke chuckled as she sat up from her firestarters arms and propped herself up with one of her hands so she was now leaning over her witch, her other hand continued to trace patterns on her lovers skin, moving up slowly until Brooke was now tracing the outlines of Parker's very taunt stomach muscles, which the whitelighter loved very much. Both girls skins were flushed and radiating heat, their bodies were slightly sweaty from the activities from the previous hours they had just taken a break from. Parker couldn't stand the teasing of Brooke's hand any longer and pulled her surprised whitelighter down on top of her, quickly sealing her lips which were just about to protest, with a searing kiss. "I love you Parks." Brooke whispered breathlessly as they broke apart, "Not as much as i love you, i'm sure." Parker said passionately before reclaiming her fiancees lips in another searing kiss, this one leading to one of the girls best days spent in bed together.

The Halliwell's and Brody's plus the kids girlfriends were enjoying a nice meal out at Piper's new resturant Second Generation, well some of them were missing. Parker and Chris were at the manor together working on some papers they had due in tomorrow for collage, while Brooke had a meeting with the Elders what it was about no one knew, not even Parker and Bianca was at a night lesson for her photography course at collage.

They were all chatting, laughing and having a good time. Piper and Leo were sat next to each other and you could clearly see that there love was still going strong, next to them were Paige and Kyle who were whispering sweet nothings into the other's ears happy as ever, then next to them were Phoebe and Billie. Despite everything they had to overcome they still loved the other deeply, the power of The Lovers Of The Light had blessed them 3 years after Parker had been born with two more girls and they couldn't be more grateful. The Parker that had saved Billie was remembered by them each day and they were happy that their Parker was ok, they had sat her down when she had found a inscription in the book and told her everything about the other her. She was very humble about it and thanked the other Parker quite often for what she had done.

The families chatted and dined away for another hour. "Come on then guys, we finished our food quite a while ago and no matter how much you all want to we can't stay here, you all have school or collage tomorrow." Leo spoke to everyone and was met with good natured complaints and groans from the kids. The adults chuckled as they all made their way to their cars, the spirits of the family were high and happy, the atmosphere was light and easy but that all changed when Wyatt and Phoebe doubled over clutching their stomachs in agony.

"Pheebs? Wyatt? What's the matter?" Piper and Billie asked worried as the families gathered around the two people who now had tears in their eyes from the pain they were feeling. "Parker." Phoebe breathed out as Wyatt breathed out "Chris." The families didn't need another word before they quickly checked around and seeing no one about orbed the whole family to the manor.

**20 Minutes Ago At The Manor**

Chris and Parker were sat opposite each other at the dining room table in the manor, books and pieces of paper spread out on the whole of the table. A pen in their hands as they scribbled across the paper in front of them really fast. "Phew, this is taking ages, tell me again why i wanted to become a doctor?" Parker asked looking up from her writing at her favourite cousin. Chris chuckled quietly as he finished his sentence before putting down the pen and looking at his favourite cousin across from him, "Cause you want to help people, it runs in the family." Chris stated giving Parker a cheeky smile, Parker just rolled her eyes at him but before they could do anything else about 20 demons shimmered in, in front of them. Parker immediately went to put up her green shield but was shocked when nothing happened, "Chris my shield won't work!" Parker said her voice held a tone of panic in it. Chris didn't say anything but waved his hand out in front of him, intending on flinging the demons back with his telekinesis but nothing happened, he tried to orb but he couldn't do that either. "Neither are mine." Chris said, Parker could hear the dread in his voice. The demons stood in front of them smiling eviliy and the two kids watched as they each pulled out a necklace, no they weren't necklaces they were, "Talismans." Parker said her blood running cold, they stopped witches using their powers and whitelighter powers, if they were in the body of a witch, Parker and Wyatt had found that out the hard way when they were ambushed by 5 witch hunters, if it weren't for their superb martial art skills they both knew they that probably wouldn't of made it out of their alive, it even stopped Parker from using her energy balls which were thought of as demonic.

"That's right witch, can't use your powers but we can." One demon said and Parker and Chris watched as each demon conjured a fireball and quickly threw them at Chris who was in too much shock to move but Parker wasn't. She dove across the table and knocked Chris and herself down to the ground. "RUN!" Parker shouted to Chris grabbing his arm in a vice like grip and pulled him up and dragged him into the kitchen. The demons slowly almost lesiurely followed them.

Chris and Parker were darting around the kitchen grabbing as many knives and potions they could get their hands on. "Parker duck!" Chris shouted as he sent a knife straight into the chest of one demon that had started to come through the kitchen door. "Chris we can't fight in here, we have to get past them, charge or something." Parker said Chris nodded his head in agreement and as the demons started to come through the kitchen door again, they both ran straight into it sending the demons stumbling backwards and giving them just enough time to slip through and into the living room, throwing a couple of potions along the way hearing the screams of pain as 3 more demons went up in flames. The demons in turn started chuckling fireballs left, right and centre, Parker and Chris retaliated with potions and knives all the while dodging the fireballs coming their way but there were too many. They had killed about half of the demons when a fireball struck Parker on the shoulder and Chris on the hip sending them staggering backwards and onto the floor.

Parker was the first to pick herself up and throw another potion hitting a demon right in the face, she didn't notice the fireballs and athame coming from the side of her until Chris had pushed her out of the way making the fireballs and athame hit him instead, one squarely in the chest the other where his neck and shoulder connected and the athame went straight into his heart, they sent him flying backwards into the wall before he landed sprawled on the floor, this time he didn't get back up.

"CHRIS!" Parker screamed and started to go to her cousin but a fireball hit her in the leg followed by another one which she managed to dodge but barely, she was now panting on the floor in pain, she couldn't put any weight on her leg and her shoulder felt like it was burning. Two demons hoisted her up by her shoulders making her cry out in pain, they merely laughed and it got louder as they felt Parker struggle weakly. Chris still lay on the floor not moving. The leader stepped forwards and unsheethed a athame, Parker's eyes got wide and she started to struggle with a bit more strength but it wasn't enough, the leader was now so close Parker could feel his breath on her face. He put the tip of the athame against her cheek and slowly trailed it down until he came to the bottom of her chin leaving a thin cut with blood seeping out of it. "Look at the Ruler Of Magic now." The leader taunted before plunging the athame into Parker's stomach and twisting it a little making Parker grimace in pain, she didn't have enough breath to scream. He slowly took it out and cleaned it on his clothes. The two demons holding Parker up flung her away from them and she landed with a loud crack against the bannister breaking it before landing as a heap on the stairs, her breaths coming in erratic gasps. "Let's go." The leader said as he went over to Chris and pulled out his other athame but another spoke up, "We should wait for the others and kill them as well." "NO! He wanted us to kill who has died before from the second generation, we have done that, we must now go, the time will come soon when the others will perish by our hands." With that said the remaining demons shimmered out. A minute later Parker took a massive sharp breath before her eyes closed.

The manor was silent, it was almost peaceful but it was cut short when the sound of orbs filled the air before quickly materialising into the Halliwell and Brody families along with Samantha and Marissa. Brooke had also orbed in when she felt Parker's pain. They took in the scene before them and spotted Parker and Chris. "Chris!" Piper, Leo and Wyatt shouted as they spotted their son/brother at the same time as Phoebe and Billie shouted "Parker!" Both sets of parents rushed to their child along with Wyatt and Melinda going to their brother with KJ, Samantha and Marissa close behind. Kyle and Paige were right behind Phoebe and Billie, along with Brooke. The two sets of twins following behind slightly as they went towards their sister/cousin.

Phoebe got to Parker first and gently rolled her over so Phoebe was holding her daughter in her arms, they all stiffled their gasps and tears as they saw the condition Parker was in. Paige, Kyle and Brooke immediately started to try and heal her but it wasn't working. "Why isn't it working!" Billie shouted at her sister, daughter's girlfriends and brother-in-law. Kyle looked at Paige and shook his head, tears forming in his eyes before he looked at Brooke to see she was just staring at Parker. "Why isn't it working!" Billie shouted again, Paige met her sister-in-laws eyes then looked at her niece before looking once more at Billie. "We can't heal the dead." Paige said tears starting to stream from her eyes. "She's not dead, she can't be dead!" Billie said brokenly as she took in the sight of her eldest daughter before meeting her wifes eyes and seeing the anguished gaze. "Parker come back to us please, you can't do this to me again, please honey, open those beautiful eyes for me." Phoebe whispered to her daughter. Billie ran her hand through Parker's hair, pleading silently with her to wake up. Brooke was now in Paige's embrace sobs wracking her body, Paige had tears falling from her eyes as she held onto Brooke tightly.

Kyle had his arms around Phoenix who was crying into Prue's shoulder clinging to her cousin like there was no tomorrow, Patience was holding onto Patty tightly as tears streamed down her face, while Patty just stared at her older sister, it wasn't sinking into her what was happening.

"She's dead." Phoebe whispered looking down at her daughter before looking up and meeting her wifes eyes, "SHE'S DEAD!" Phoebe shouted making everyone visably flinch and tighten their hold onto the person they were holding. Phoebe collapsed on top of her daughter her frame wracked with sobs, Billie leant down and wrapped her arms around Phoebe and her daughter as cries took hold of her body. Brooke turned her head into Paige's chest more as she heard Phoebe's words, they made it all the more real.

A heartwrenching cry came from the other side of the room and they all apart from Phoebe, Billie and Brooke turned to see Wyatt starting to scream at his younger brother to stop playing silly games and wake up. Leo was sat on the floor with Piper in his arms holding her as she cried her whole body shaking, he was looking at his youngest son with a pain filled expression and tears glistening in his eyes that were starting to fall. "WAKE UP CHRIS! STOP THIS AND WAKE UP!" Wyatt shouted at his brother, grabbing his shoulders and starting to roughly shake him before KJ pulled him away. Samantha wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as Wyatt broke down and cried for his little brother. Marissa and KJ had their arms around each other with KJ's head buried into the crease of Marissa's neck both had tears falling from their eyes, while Melinda was just staring brokenly at Chris, her whole body trembling which Kyle noticed and unwrapped his arms from around his daughter and niece to go over to Melinda, when she noticed her uncle in front of her she immediately started to cry and all but leapt into his arms burying her face in his chest.

The light, easy and happy atmosphere from the resturant had now been replaced with one full of pain, suffering and sorrow.

Parker and Chris were gone.

_So that's the first chapter._

_What did you think? Good? Bad? Should i continue? I think you'll be surprised what happens next, although i am telling you that they won't miraculously heal in the next chapter._

_Oh i almost forgot those talisman things when in use make it so witches can't call for their whitelighters and Phoebe, Wyatt and Brooke only felt Parker and Chris's pain when the demons were shimmering out._

_So if i get enough reviews of people wanting me to continue. I will post the next chapter up in about a week._

_Review, no flames and tell me what you think, tell me if i should carry on or not cause after all if no one's gunna read this then i'm not gunna update it._

_Hopefully see you in a week!_

_Toodles :D_


	2. Do Anything In My Power

**Chapter 2 - Do Anything In My Power**

_Thanks for the reviews, they made my day :)_

_So i forgot to say two things last time:_

_I don't own Charmed Constance does, unfortunately :(_

_And i would like to thank my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel for correcting my mistakes and fixing errors in this story :)_

_So without anything else to say, here is the next chapter, memories are in italics._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - The light, easy and happy atmosphere from the resturant had now been replaced with one full of pain, suffering and sorrow.

Parker and Chris were gone.

Two days, that's all it had been. Just two days since the Halliwell and Brody families' lives had been turned upside down and inside out. The manor was in silence. None of them had really left the house in those two days, except for Brooke; who had holed herself up in her and Parker's room at the Halliwell/Jenkins manor. The two sets of twins had holed themselves up with Melinda in her room while Wyatt had closed himself off in his room; letting only Samantha in. KJ tried to help as much as he could; along with Marissa. They went around to the younger kids, holding them close as they cried while trying to keep their tears at bay. Paige and Kyle had been doing their best trying to hold everyone together, but they could only do so much. Piper and Leo had sat in the kitchen; only ever moving to check on their children. Even that was done half heartedly. Phoebe and Billie had sat in the conservatory; with Billie holding her wife tightly in her arms. No one needed to be an empath to see how much pain they were in. No one wanted to stay in the living room for too long. It was like the room was now haunted. The scent of death still lingered in there. The Brody family had been doing its best; flitting around the house to their cousins, aunts, uncles, sisters, nieces, nephews, brother-in-laws, and sister-in-laws, but they couldn't keep the grief away from everyone. Not when they themselves were suffering from it.

They hadn't even seen Bianca since the night it had happened. She had come to the manor after her photography course had ended; only to see the manor surrounded by cop cars and ambulances. She, after some difficulty, made her way into the manor to see the families in the living room with Daryl. Some of them were standing, some were sitting, and some were just staring blankly out of the window. KJ remembered the first thing she had asked.

"_Hey, what's going on? Where are Chris and Parker?" Bianca asked, but all she got were pain filled looks from the Brody children while tears started to stream down the Halliwell childrens' faces. Paige and Kyle were looking at her in sadness while the other adults just held their respective partners in their arms. Their silence was deafening. Brooke continued to stare blankly out of the window. Daryl was watching them all closely. "What's with all the police?" Bianca asked but when no one answered her, she got a little frustrated. "Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on? Where are Parker and Chris!" Bianca exclaimed before realization dawned in her eyes and she saw how terrible they all looked. The phoenix took a quick scan of the room and saw that it was a mess, tables were smashed, scorch marks everywhere, and Parker and Chris were missing. "Where is Parker? Where is Chris?" Bianca asked, and her tone made everyone know she knew where her boyfriend was, but she needed to hear it. "Bianca, when we......when we got back, they were...they were on the ground......they....they tried to heal them but.......but we....we were too....too late," Kyle managed to say when he saw no one else was going to speak. He watched as her face fell and her eyes became misty. "You mean to tell me he's.....," Bianca said but trailed off. No, Chris couldn't be. She refused to believe he was._

_KJ looked Bianca straight in the eye and said what he knew she didn't want to hear, what everyone hadn't said since, what the families had refused to say since his dad had phoned the cops. "Bianca........he's dead.....they both are," Kyle heard the sobs of Melinda as he said those words. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Wyatt place his head in his hands and start to rock himself back and forth. He saw Brooke flinch before she wrapped her arms around her waist and hug herself tightly, Bianca looked at him, and he could see she wasn't there. She was somewhere else, somewhere far away. The only life he saw from her was the tears that had started to slowly slide down her cheeks. Without another word, Bianca turned around and made her way out of the living room and the manor. No one stopped her._

KJ sighed as he was brought out of his flashback by Melinda suddenly standing from her place on the bed and walking out of her bedroom in silence. Phoenix and Patty looked at each other before standing from their position on the floor and, without a word to anyone, followed their cousin out the door. The Brody children and Marissa looked at each other puzzled before following their cousins; only to see they were standing outside Wyatt's bedroom with Melinda looking at the closed door intensely. Before KJ or the twins could say anything, the door burst open to reveal a very tired and red eyed Wyatt Halliwell. The brother and sister did nothing but stare at each other, neither one blinking or moving. If the cousins didn't know any better, they would have said they were communicating to each other in their minds. But the only people in the second generation with the power of telepathy were the Halliwell/Jenkins children. "You know we can't, Mel," Wyatt said quietly; shocking us all out of their thoughts. "Why not? It wasn't his time or Parker's. Why can't we?" Mel all but demanded of her big brother.

The Brody children watched from the sidelines, with Samantha coming out of the room and joining them as Phoenix and Patty stepped up to Melinda's sides. Their eyes were burning with determination. "I would do anything to get my big sister back, and I know you would do anything to get your little brother back. So why can't we? Give me one very good reason as to why we can't?" Phoenix asked; her voice daring Wyatt to say something, which he didn't. The twice-blessed opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing in defeat. "Of course I would do anything in my power to, but we can't mess with death. Don't you understand? We can't use our magic for personal gain. We can't use it to bring them back," Wyatt said softly, but no one missed the anger under his words. Patty snorted quietly, "Personal gain, that's what's stopping you? Fuck sake, Wyatt, this is your brother we're talking about. This is my big sister we're talking about, and I will be damned if I'm going to not try just because it's classed as personal gain. We've done shit loads for magic. It's time for it to give us something back!" Patty said angrily. "Don't even think of mentioning the Elders and how mad they'll be. I don't give a shit if the Elders don't approve of what we're doing. They can all go to hell for all I care!" Melinda said to her brother as she saw him open his mouth to protest.

"Are you going to stand there and try and give us pointless reasons of not doing this, or are you going to help us? Or do you just not want your brother back?" Phoenix stated softly and watched as his eyes lit up with fierce determination. She knew she had him then. "What are you guys talking about?" Prue asked her cousins. "We're getting Parker and Chris back." Wyatt said before making his way to the attic. Melinda, Patty and Phoenix were straight behind him while the Brody children and Samantha looked on; stunned.

"Pheebs, Billie, you have to eat something," Paige said softly as she held out a sandwich for sister and charge; who were looking straight through her. "I'm not hungry," Billie mumbled out as she unconsciously tightened her grip on her wife. "Me neither," Phoebe added; making Paige sigh. She put the plates with the sandwiches on the little table behind her. She had been trying every now and then to get them to eat. Just as Kyle had been doing with Leo and Piper, but he had no luck so far either.

Hearing a knock at the front door, Paige took a deep breath before standing from her kneeling position in front of Phoebe and Billie. Paige said nothing as she made her way out of the conservatory and to the front door; walking through the living room as she did so. She unconsciously held her breath as she walked past the stairs and out of the living room. She couldn't believe a demon had killed her niece and nephew, two of the strongest witches she knew. Hell, Parker was the strongest witch. She was the ruler of magic, although she didn't want to be. She was the wielder of Excalibur, but after a serious talk with her parents and much persuasion from her niece, Phoebe and Billie had agreed with her about giving it to Wyatt; which had shocked and pleased him. She was originally going to give it to Chris but thought better of it because she knew he wouldn't want to rule over a whole kingdom. She still remembered the look on Wyatt's face as he unwrapped the Christmas present Parker had given him; only to find it was the sword, Excalibur. His jaw had basically dropped to the floor, and after a very long debate of why Parker wanted Wyatt to have it, he had jumped right up from his seat and hugged the life out of Parker. Parker was left gasping for air by the end of it as the rest of them had laughed.

Now, Parker and Chris were both gone, Two people who brought happiness and many laughs to the Halliwell/Broady families, Paige was still trying to wrap her head around it. Upon reaching the front door, Paige took another deep breath and braced herself for what was probably about to be either a nosy neighbor or someone who wanted to offer their condolences.

Paige opened the door and was met with the sight of Daryl standing there, looking tense. "Daryl? What are you doing here?" Paige asked a little stunned and confused as to why their friend was here and at such a late hour. "I have something important to tell you. I just got told myself and rushed straight over here because you have to know," Daryl said seriously. There wasn't time for pleasantries. He needed to tell them what he had just been told, now.

"Ok let me go and get my sisters an.....," Paige started to say but was cut off by Daryl. "This needs everyone, Paige, you need to get the kids, Brooke, Bianca, everyone."

Alarm bells were ringing in Paige's head as she nodded, let Daryl into the house before quickly shutting the door, and making her way into the kitchen to find Kyle. He was leaning against the kitchen island as he watched Piper and Leo closely. Upon seeing his wife, he gave her his full attention. "What's the matter?" he asked quietly. "Daryl's here. He says he has something important to tell everyone, and he means everyone. Can you get them, Phoebe, and Billie into the living room?" Paige replied just as quietly. Once she saw Kyle nod his head, she spun on her heels and left the kitchen. She made her way quickly upstairs; intending on finding the kids.

What she did not expect was to find them all in the attic, pouring over the book of shadows. "What are you doing up here?" Paige asked loudly as she entered the attic; making the twins and Mel jump from the sound. "We're just keeping ourselves occupied," Wyatt said quietly, and even Paige could hear the lie in his voice. "And that means what? Going through the book to find some demons to take your anger out on?" Paige asked softly. She knew what the children were going through, but she still wasn't happy with them looking for trouble. Trouble usually found them. A perfect example being what had happened to Chris and Parker. "We're not looking for demons, we're eliminating them," KJ explained to his mom quietly as they continued to look through the book. Paige only now realized that there was a pad of paper and pen in Patty's hand. "Eliminating them from what?" Paige asked, but she already knew the answer. "Eliminating them from who did this," Melinda said quietly as Patty wrote down something on the pad of paper before they continued to flip through the book. "And when you've eliminated through all of the book and are left with quite a few on your list, what are you going to do?" Paige asked, but again she already knew the answer before they spoke. "We're going to make them suffer before vanquishing them," Phoenix said; surprising Paige with the venom in her voice. Nix had always been the calm one. The one to break up arguments, fights, or play peace keeper between her sisters and cousins if they clashed heads. So hearing her talk like this made Paige realize just how badly this was effecting her.

The charmed one sighed, "We'll talk about this later. Right now, you all need to come downstairs. Daryl said he has something important to tell us. Can one of you go and get Brooke, and we need to find Bianca," Paige said; knowing that task wouldn't be easy.

"I can get Brooke," Melinda said. She and Brooke were close. She was like the older sister Mel never had; along with Parker. "I can get Bianca," Wyatt said before orbing out. Mel looked at her aunt and without another word, she also orbed out. "I hope they can convince them to come," Patience said quietly as she went over to her mom for a hug; which was easily granted. "Come on, we better get downstairs," Paige said; allowing the kids to walk past her and out the attic before turning around and walking out of the attic herself. Patience never left her mom's side.

_What did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let me know :)_

_I'm posting this up now because i'm going on Holiday tomorrow and won't be back until Monday, so this is the only chance i will have to put it up._

_Until next time :)_


	3. The Good Times

**Chapter 3 - The Good Times**

_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, i was one of the millions of Brits stranded abroad :(_

_So thanks for the reviews, glad you're liking the story :)_

_Charmed doesn't belong to me (unfortunately) it belongs to Constance._

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta Twin Who Likes To Travel._

_Memories are in Italics._

_Here's the chapter._

_Enjoy!_

Previously – "Darryl? What are you doing here?" Paige asked; a little stunned and confused as to why their friend was here and at such a late hour. "I have something important to tell you. I just got told myself and rushed straight over here because you have to know," Daryl said seriously. There wasn't time for pleasantries. He needed to tell them what he had just been told, now.

"And when you've gone through the entire book and are left with quite a few on your list, what are you going to do?" Paige asked, but again she already knew the answer before they spoke. "We're going to make them suffer before vanquishing them," Phoenix said, surprising Paige with the venom in her voice. Nix had always been the calm one, the one to break up arguments or fights, or play peace keeper between her sisters and cousins if they clashed heads. So hearing her talk like this made Paige realize just how badly this was affecting her.

"Come on, we better get downstairs," Paige said; allowing the kids to walk past her and out the attic before turning around and walking out of the attic herself. Patience never left her mom's side.

Melinda orbed into the Halliwell/Jenkins manor's living room and saw nothing, but she knew where Brooke would be. Climbing the stairs slowly and with each step she took, she remembered things about her brother and cousin.

"_Wy, let me play," a nine year old Melinda moaned to her big brother, who looked down at her before shaking his head and sticking out his tongue childishly. Then he ran off with his new toy towards the swings in the park; leaving Melinda standing there alone with tears brimming in her eyes. "Hey, Mel, you can play with us if you want. Wy's being an idiot as usual. I heard mom saying something about teenage years. Do you wanna play?" a twelve year old Chris said to his sister from behind her. Parker was right next to him, giving her cousin a big smile. _

"_You want me to play with you?" Mel asked timidly and was instantly rewarded with Parker hooking her arm through Mel's right one and Chris swinging his arm around his little sister's shoulders before guiding her away from their annoying, big brother. "Of course I want to play with you, you're my little sister. I'll always make time for you," Chris answered softly. His love for Mel shined in his eyes. "But Wy....," Mel started to say before Parker cut her off. _

"_Don't worry about him, Mel. Like Mr. Neurotic Whitelighter over there said, he's being an idiot. We'll always play with you. Heck, I wouldn't be able to not play with you even if I didn't want to. You're too nice. Just ignore him, and if you can't ignore him, prank him," Parker said; getting a mischievous glint in her eyes and a cheeky grin on her lips. Mel looked at her cousin, touched by her words. When she saw the expression on Parker's face, she felt instant fear before remembering that the prank wasn't being directed at her. It was for her oldest brother. As she looked to her left, she saw Chris had a similar expression on his face and smirked. Oh, Wyatt was going to be given hell._

As Mel reached the top of the steps, another memory came into her head.

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" her mom shouted at the two teenagers standing in front of her, both of them covered in a green slime and trying to smother their laughter. Their parents, Mel, and their other siblings stood in front of them with angry and amused looks on their faces. "We..... errrrr.....Parks?" Chris managed to get out without laughing as he turned to his cousin. Parker looked red in the face. Mel thought it was probably from containing her laughter. "Well, it's simple, Aunt Piper, I was doing my homework, when Chris persuaded me to take a break. So we went to the mall to get some slushies," Parker explained; her whole body shaking with laughter. Chris appeared to have caught on to Parker's idea cause Mel saw her brother's eyes light up with intelligence. "Yeah, and we challenged each other to see who could kill, I mean drink their slushy the fastest," Chris added. Mel saw her brother quickly catch their cousin's eye before turning quickly away; barely containing his laughter. "Uh huh, so what happened?" her Aunt Phoebe asked. Her tone was light, but Mel could tell she was angry with her daughter. Mel could also see that Parker didn't really care at that moment, as she was too busy trying not to laugh._

"_Well, I was winning...," Parker started to say, but Chris cut her off. "Hey, I think we can establish that I was winning. Thank you very much." "Oh no, I was winning. My demo....I mean my slushy was half gone!" Parker shot back with a thoughtful expression on her face. Mel thought she must have been thinking back to the memory. "Anyway, like I was saying before, I was rudely interrupted," Parker continued as Chris stuck his tongue at her. Mel and the others looked at their siblings in amusement. There was never a dull moment with Chris and Parker around. "I was winning when the demo.....the slushy machine blew up!" Parker exclaimed, exaggerating what she said with her hands. "And cause we were so near it, we got slushy all over us!" Chris finished for his cousin; loudly, Parker nodded her head in agreement before looking away, tears in her eyes as the laughter she was containing nearly burst from her lips. Mel, too, had to look away for a second. She could never avoid a laugh when Parks and Chris were like this.  
Their parents and other siblings stood there waiting, and Mel saw Chris couldn't contain it any longer. He burst into laughter with Parker right behind him. Their eyes were filled with tears as they bent over with their hands on their knees and laughed._

"_Oh god,....a slushy machine....Well, they certainly were.......filled with a lovely......., sweet like, slushy substance," Chris managed to say through his laughter; sending Parker to the floor as her laughter increased. _

"_Piñata demons!" Parker exclaimed before her laughing fit over took her once more. Chris had now joined her on the floor in their laughing fit._

"_ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?" her mom shouted over her brother and cousins' laughter; who stopped laughing, looked at her, and then looked at each other before bursting into laughter once more. "This isn't funny, you two. You could have been badly hurt. What have we told you about going to the underworld?" Aunt Billie asked them. They quieted their laughter and stood on shaky legs to look at their parents and siblings, who were trying to hide their laughter. Mel was nearly in stitches as she tried to keep herself from not laughing. Her brother and cousin looked like aliens with all the green slime over them. "We shouldn't go to the underworld. It's dangerous, especially since we haven't gotten control of all of our powers yet. We can go when we're older, but for now, we should leave the demon vanquishes to you," Parker and Chris spoke in perfect unison. They had heard this speech a million times and knew it off by heart. "You're grounded for two weeks, Chris, we're adding this onto the grounding you've already got," Piper said forcefully as Leo nodded his head in agreement with his wife. Chris just nodded his head._

"_You're grounded for two weeks as well, Parker, starting now," Phoebe spoke forcefully with Aunt Billie nodding her head in agreement. All four adults left the room. They were expecting Aunt Paige's family any minute. The siblings stayed; looking at their older/younger brother and sister. Parker and Chris looked at their siblings, catching Mel's eye and giving her a small smirk. Then they looked at each other. "So worth it," they said at the same time before falling to the floor once more with laughter with their siblings joining them. Mel, Patty, and Phoenix even went as far as to join them on the floor._

Mel hesitated at the door to Brooke and Parker's bedroom. She knew Brooke would be in there. Mel doubted that Brooke had really left the confinements of that bedroom since the families had departed from the others' company.

"Brooke?" the half whitelighter/half witch asked as she lightly tapped on the bedroom door and was greeted with silence. Sighing, Mel tried again. She herself was hurting. Her brother was gone, but she couldn't even imagine what Brooke and Bianca were going through. They had lost their soul mates. "Brooke, I know you're in there, please open up. It's important, please, Spence," Mel said; her voice nearly begging at the end. She was really close to Brooke. Her and Parks were like the older sisters Mel had never had. She would always go to the two of them if there was ever something wrong. On more than one occasion, she would lie on their bed with them as they hugged her while she cried over another failed relationship. She had lost count the number of times they both had been there for her. Whether it was for a hug, for reassurance, or just to sit and talk, they were always there for her. Now Parker was gone and Brooke....Well, Mel was pretty sure Brooke wasn't all there anymore, and this caused her even more pain than she was already feeling.

The young witch was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the bedroom door handle turning slowly before the door opened just enough that Mel could see Brooke's pale and withdrawn face through the gap. "Hey," Mel said softly as she took in the sight of the whitelighter's red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Hi," Brooke mumbled in reply. "Are you gonna let me in?" Mel asked. Her hands were ready to push against the door if she needed to use force.

Brooke looked at the young girl for a moment before sighing quietly and opening the door even further, allowing Mel to enter the bedroom and when she did, the witch/whitelighter gasped.

The room was a mess with the drawers and bedside tables overturned, the bed sheets ripped into small pieces and scattered around the room, and shards of glass littered on the floor haphazardly. Mel turned to Brooke with a sorrowful expression on her face. She knew what had happened. Marissa had stopped her from doing exactly the same thing last night to her own room. Instead, she let her cry and hit her, albeit very weakly, until Mel had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Brooke saw Mel survey the room before turning to look at her. The blonde whitelighter shrugged. "I needed it," she said quietly to the unasked question before slowly walking to the bed. "What do you want, Mel?" the blonde asked with a hint of curiosity in the pain-filled and depressed words.

"You need to come with me," Mel stated forcefully; seeing Parker and Brooke's bedroom was bringing her more pain, and the state it was in was raising her anger levels. She didn't need to have a rage fit right now. There were more important matters at hand.

"Spence, you need to come with now," Mel repeated when she saw Brooke make no move to get up from the bed. "Why?" Brooke asked tiredly. She was tired of everything. Nothing seemed to matter anymore now that her witch was gone. "Darryl is at the manor. He says he has something to tell us," Mel replied.

"So he can tell you. What does he need me there for?" Brooke asked quietly. So quietly that Mel had to strain to hear her. "It's something he needs to tell all of us. He said it's important. Please, Spence, you need to be there," Mel pleaded, but as she saw Brooke continue to stare blankly in front of her, she lost her control. "Damn it, Brooke. You need to come with me now! Do I have to make you?" Mel shouted to her best friend; coming to stand in front of the blonde whitelighter with her hands on her hips and glaring at Brooke. She was looking exactly like Piper as she did so.

Brooke looked at Mel for a minute before slowly rising from the bed and sighing softly. "Let's go," the whitelighter said in defeat; holding her hand out to Mel. She wasn't in any condition to orb at the moment. Mel grabbed her best friend's hand before orbing them to the manor.

"Darryl, what is so important that you had to get us all together before you could say anything?" Leo asked as calmly as he could; which wasn't very calmly. His son and eldest niece were dead. What could possibly be so important that Darryl needed all of them together to tell them?

Darryl looked at the faces of the Halliwell/Brody families and sighed. How the hell was he meant to tell them? It had only been two days, and now this? He knew there was going to be an uproar when he told them the information he had only recently been told himself. He was expecting a few explosions from Piper and Melinda as well.

"First off, you need to know that I am doing everything in my power to find out who did this. But my resources can only go so far," Darryl said. He needed them to know that he was doing everything he could. He had already made several phones calls, on his way over here, to other precincts in the surrounding areas. He had gotten them to help and had called up many of his snitches to see if they knew anything, but at that precise moment, they were coming up with blanks. "Bloody hell, Darryl, just tell us already!" Prue exclaimed angrily, and not one of the adults made any attempt to correct her on her language. They, too, were wanting to know what he had to tell them.

Darryl gave an exasperated sigh before saying with difficulty, "It's......Chris and Parker's......bodies...They're....They're.....missing." He said the last word in a whisper. "What do you mean missing?" Patty managed to ask. Everyone else was in shock. "What I mean is that their.....their bodies are gone.....They're not being found anywhere....It's like they've disappeared," Darryl explained. His voice was low, and you could tell he was waiting for the families to kick off. Before anyone said anything else, a voice sounded from the stairs.

"That's not the worst of it," the voice said. The Halliwell/Brody families and Darryl turned their heads in unison to look at the person and were stunned.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her mom; surprised. She was just getting ready to start shouting questions at Darryl, and demand answers as to why her daughter's body was missing.

Patty looked at her daughters, their husbands and wives, and her grandchildren sadly. You could see what she had to tell them was tearing her up inside. "It's Chris and Parker…," she said. That made the families snap and cause an instant uproar in the Halliwell manor.

_So what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_The next chapter should be up this weekend, think of it as me saying sorry you had to wait :)_

_So review and let me know what you thought._


	4. How Could This Happen?

**Chapter 4 - How Could This Happen?**

_Hey so thanks for the reviews although I must admit I was a bit disappointed that only two people reviewed but thanks to them for reviewing _

_So here is the next chapter, I can tell you that from about chapter 6 things will get very interesting,these chapters are just leading up to something, which I hope you like _

_Anyway on with the chapter !___

Previously – "Mom, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked her mom; surprised. She was just getting ready to start shouting questions at Darryl, demanding answers as to why her daughter's body was missing and now this!

Patty looked at her daughters, their husbands and wives, and her grandchildren sadly. You could see what she had to tell them was tearing her up inside. "It's Chris and Parker," she said and that made the families snap, causing an instant uproar in the Halliwell manor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S PARKER AND CHRIS?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"ARE THEY OK?"

"CAN WE SEE THEM?"

"OH, MY BABY, HOW'S SHE HOLDING UP?"

"PLEASE, CAN WE SEE THEM?"

The Halliwell/Brody families shouted over one another, inching their way towards Patty, who looked a little overwhelmed, but the heartbreaking expression never left her face.

"ENOUGH!" KJ shouted over his family; who immediately became silent. KJ was the silent one of the family. He rarely shouted. "Let Grams explain before you all start biting her head off and shoving questions down her throat. It's not going to get us anywhere," The young witch/whitelighter stated calmly, but you could tell, underneath he was itching for answers as well.

Patty cleared her throat nervously. "Chris and Parker....they never....I don't know why.....but they never....arrived," the Charmed One's mother explained. "When you say they didn't arrive.....," Billie said trailing off; not wanting to say what was going through her mind out loud. Patty stared at her family for a moment. Her eyes were tense with an unexplained emotion. "They never....arrived in the...afterlife.....We were all waiting there......waiting for them, so we could help them adjust.....but.....but they never showed......and we don't know what has happened," Patty said with difficulty.

The adults looked at each other, and without a word, Leo and Kyle orbed 'Up there' to demand answers. Brooke, Wyatt, and Bianca sank into the old, worn couch in the living room while the two sets of twins and KJ held each other's hands tightly; looking straight ahead of them. Mel just stared out of the window, not really taking anything in. Marissa and Samantha stood next to each other, taking in the broken families while their minds tried to wrap around the information they were just given. Darryl was looking around at everybody in the room. He wasn't sure what had exactly happened. But he got the gist of it, and that was all he needed to know. Plus the fact that what little life that had been left in the room had now vanished, he was pretty sure he didn't want to stay here longer than necessary. He needed to be back out there, trying to find the kids bodies.

"Call me if you need anything....I mean anything, and I'll call you if I hear or find anything," Darryl said with the promise evident in his voice. No one replied, he didn't expect them to. As he let himself out, Darryl sighed. This family deserved a break every once in a while, but just as it seemed they were starting to get one, something happened.

No one spoke a word, no one moved a muscle. Everyone hardly breathed. When Leo and Kyle orbed back in about ten minutes later, the families were on their feet and looking towards the two men, who looked confused, sad, in pain, and angry.

"Well? What did they say?" Piper asked her husband and brother-in-law; who looked at each other before quickly averting their gaze. "They don't know," Kyle mumbled quietly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "They have a theory, but it's speculation at this point," Leo added. His voice was strained and tense. Anger was seeping through his body. Chris and Parker were gone, but now someone had decided to dig the knife in even deeper by doing this.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Mel roared, throwing her hands up in the air and blowing up two of the pictures on the walls. No one made a move to scold her for it though. Everyone's emotions were unstable at the moment. Something like that was to be expected. "A demon is behind this! I say we go to the Underworld, question every single filthy demon we can get our hands on. If any of them try to resist, we send their asses straight to the wasteland!" Mel said, rage overwhelming her voice as what they had all just been told finally sunk into her mind. Marissa pulled Mel into her arms and hugged the smaller girl to her body as Mel shook uncontrollably with dry sobs. Piper went to her daughter a second later, took her out of Marissa's arms, and held her daughter close. She whispered short, soothing words into Mel's ear as she stroked her hair softly.

"Mel...," Leo started to say to his daughter. His tone clearly showing he was about to give an explanation as to why that wasn't such a good idea, but Phoenix interrupted him. "You know it's a good idea! Don't even try and say it isn't! I want to know who is behind this! You know Mel is right. I agree with her. I say we storm the Underworld and question every last demon before vanquishing their sorry asses!" The younger twin stated loudly before tears made their way to her eyes. Everything was too much. She couldn't handle this.  
Billie and Phoebe saw the tears gather in their youngest daughter's eyes and instantly made their way over to her. They took Phoenix into their arms and held her tightly with Patty joining her mothers and her sister a few moments later. "Shh, Nix, it's gonna be ok. Shhh, we're gonna figure this out," Billie whispered soothingly in her daughters ear, so no one other than Patty and her wife could hear. Phoenix buried her face in her mom's chest and inhaled the familiar scent that was just so her mom. There weren't even words to describe what her mom smelt like to her. She had always felt so safe and protected when she was in her mom's arms, her ma's too. But her mom's were always the ones she would go to when she was little, after she'd had a nightmare, or if a demon had attacked. Patty was the same. Her ma didn't mind because Parker was the opposite. She always went to their ma if she needed to feel safe and protected. Even though those times got fewer and fewer as the years went by, and now there would never be any of those times again.

"What do we do?" Paige asked her husband quietly, who turned to look at her before bowing his head. "I don't know, the Elders gave us nothing to work with, absolutely nothing. I hate to say it, but maybe the kids are right," Kyle answered before reeling back slightly from the glare Paige sent his way. "You know what I'm saying is true, so don't even try and protest," the whitelighter said softly to his witch and watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Maybe they are right, but that doesn't mean they can go gallivanting off into the Underworld and hunt demons down. They were going to do it before you know. When I went upstairs to get them earlier, I found them all pouring over the book and eliminating demons. Then they were going to go to the Underworld with a list of potential suspects and vanquish them all. They didn't even realize the danger they were putting themselves into," Paige replied; her tone showing how scared she was for all of them. Kyle wrapped one of his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her closer. "They're all hurting. It's understandable that they want to do something. They want to feel like they're helping out and get rid of the anger that they're feeling at the same time. This is the only way they know how to do both," Kyle explained. His voice was low as he was very aware that his children, nieces, and nephews were only inches away.

"Grams, how would they not come to you? Surely as soon as.....as soon as their souls left their.........bodies......they would of gone straight away into the afterlife," Patty asked her grandmother with her voice stuttering over the painful words. Patty looked sadly at her grandchildren, who were all listening to her with rapt attention, while their parents were whispering to each other, about what the children didn't know.

"Only very dark and powerful magic could prevent someone from going to their rightful place after they've passed, but it is not very well liked by the Tribunal when something like this happens," Patty answered her granddaughter; who looked disheartened at her answer.

"Kids, please go up to Wyatt and Mel's rooms. We need to talk," Leo said. He could see all of the second generation was just getting ready to shout their protests before Piper added forcefully, "Now!" This made the Halliwells and Brodys scurry past their grandmother and up the stairs. Marissa and Sam followed them while Brooke and Bianca trailed behind at a slower pace.

Patty looked up toward the ceiling before looking at her girls and their respective partners with tears in her eyes. "I have to go, I'm sorry," she said before being engulfed in bright gold lights and vanishing.

"I can't believe this is happening," Phoebe muttered as they all sat down on the chairs around the breakfast table in the kitchen. "Believe it," Piper replied shortly as she grabbed Leo's hand for support. Truth be told, she couldn't believe this was happening either. First, she loses her son and her eldest niece, and now this! Why did this have to happen to them? Why was it always them? She had always wanted a normal life, and whenever it seemed like they were finally starting to get one, something happened! The Eldest Charmed One just wanted to blow something up.

"What do we do?" Paige asked out loud, echoing the question she had asked her husband from earlier. "We do what the kids said and go to the Underworld. We question as many demons as we can get our hands on and vanquish any that don't answer or get in our way!" Billie growled out venomously; surprising everyone at the table. Billie was rarely angry, disappointed yes but rarely angry. Even when she was, it was usually a calm, eerie kind of angry, not a pissed off kind of angry. So to see her like this was quite scary, especially for Phoebe. She was used to Billie's moods. But then everything was such a mess that it wasn't such a surprise they were all losing their cool.

"Honey, we can't do that and you know it," Phoebe said to her wife. The blonde turned her head and narrowed her eyes at her empathy. "I know we said we couldn't do it to the kids, but give me one valid reason as to why we can't go! And don't give me the 'It's too dangerous' speech. That was just for the kids and you know it," Billie replied; her tone hard. Phoebe sighed. She didn't have a good enough reason and Billie knew it. "You're right," Phoebe said. Her voice was soft and shaky, making Billie reach out and wrap her wife in a tight embrace. "So then it's settled, we go," Billie stated, and there was no mistaking the near command in her tone. Paige and Piper looked at each other before slowly nodding their heads. "We go. Each of you, grab some potions. We're leaving in five minutes," Piper said as she rose from her seat and went to the potion cabinets, where they kept extra potions just in case of demons attacks. As she opened them, she was a little stunned to see that there were only five potions remaining. She had just restocked them up to a full twenty the other day. Who could of possibly.....? "Oh," Piper said as her eyes teared up when the answer came to her mind. "Piper, what is it?" Phoebe asked as she came around the kitchen island to stand next to her sister. As soon as she looked into the cupboard, she knew what was going through her big sister's mind and gave a small but audible gasp. "What! What is it?" Paige asked loudly as she and the rest of them stood up from the kitchen table and started to walk towards the two women. Before they could even get half way, Piper and Phoebe spun around with the five vials in their hands.

"Where's the rest of the......oh," Paige started to ask before the penny dropped. "I don't understand," Kyle stated; confused. He wasn't the only one. Leo and Billie were also very confused. It was Piper who explained it to them. "I re-stocked the emergency potions a couple of days ago. There were twenty vials filled with potions in there when I was finished, and now, there are only five," the Eldest Charmed one said. Her voice got quieter and quieter towards the end until they could barely hear her.

Billie, Kyle, and Leo understood immediately what she was saying. "They must of been so scared," Billie said, biting back a sob. "They knew they were fighting for their lives," Kyle whispered; horrified and filled with a strange sense of pride that his niece and nephew fought until the very end. "Forget the potions, we're going now," Piper snarled. She was filled with rage. Her baby boy and her niece had fought bravely, and yet someone had the guts to do this! She was not letting them get away with it!

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Leo asked and was met with four sets of eyes, looking at his curiously, "We can't tell them you're going to the Underworld. They'll want to go too, and I'm not letting any of them near that place. So what are we going to tell them?" Kyle appeared to be in deep thought. "Don't tell them anything. If they come downstairs, which I don't think they will, then stall until we get back. Say anything you have to," Piper said before going over and grabbing her baby sisters hand. She also held out her hand to Billie, who took it and held out her other hand to her wife. Phoebe was a little bit slow but took the offered hand, grasping it firmly.

Without another word, the four women orbed out, determined and angry glints in their eyes. Lord help any demon that crossed their paths.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Wyatt's room

Wyatt and Patty paced angrily while the others were seated around the room. Some on the twice-blessed's bed, some on his desk, and some on the floor while watching the two witches intently.

"THIS IS UTTER BULL!" Patty suddenly exclaimed. This startled her twin and Patience, making them jump from their positions slightly before settling back down again and staring at the empathic witch, who continued to pace. "What is Pat?" Marissa asked the younger girl, making Patty stop pacing and stare at the mortal with narrowed eyes. Marissa never broke the gaze. Her eyes held a challenge for the younger girl, daring Patty to start shouting at her. Patty merely sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was a habit she had picked up from Parker and only did it when she was extremely stressed.

"I just can't believe that they've sent us upstairs. After everything we've just been told, they feel the need to try and protect us. After everything that's happened, I think we've proven that we can look after ourselves!" The young blonde said angrily. Phoenix sighed and slowly got up from her place by Sam on the floor and went over to her sister. Pat's gaze was toward the window and didn't see her approaching until Phoenix's arms were pulling her into a much needed hug. This allowed the much tougher and more troublesome twin to let go and bury her head in her sister's shoulder and let the tears fly. She hadn't cried since they had found Parker and Chris, and it was all too much for her. She was on overload. She needed to let go. "Shh, Pat, we're gonna fix this. It's gonna be ok," Phoenix said to her twin and even to her, her words sounded false.

"Aunt Paige just orbed out with mom, Aunt Phoebe, and Aunt Billie," Wyatt said calmly as he stopped pacing and stood in the middle of his room; which had now gone silent with the unasked question hanging in the air. That was until it seemed to hit them all simultaneously. "HOW COULD THEY?" Mel shouted as she jumped off the bed and onto her feet. She couldn't believe it. They had all said it was too dangerous for them to go, but here they were, orbing themselves to the Underworld with her plan to get answers, "What is this? One rule for us and another for them! This isn't fair! We should get to go too!" Mel's voice rose with each word, but none of them made a move to stop her. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Actually, this could be a good thing," KJ said quietly, but everyone heard him and turned to look at the eldest Brody. He shrank back slightly from the gaze of so many people but continued what he was saying, "With our moms out of the way, we could get back to what we were doing before my mom came and told us Darryl needed to speak to us. Our dads won't want to come and bother us. They've probably been told to leave us alone, so as not to alert us that our moms have gone somewhere." The brunette whitelighter/witch reached out his hand and grasped his girlfriend's, who gave him a small smile of confidence.

"That is a good idea, KJ," Wyatt agreed with his cousin. KJ smiled up at him before looking towards the other side of the room where Bianca and Brooke were staring blankly out of the windows.

"What was this plan?" Bianca asked, shocking everyone. These were the first words she had spoke since Wyatt had orbed in with her an hour ago. Brooke made no movement, but her whole body tensed. So they all knew she was listening.

"We're writing a spell to bring them back," Prue answered slowly before holding her breath and waiting for Bianca and Brooke's reactions. "It won't work," Brooke whispered, sending the Halliwells and Brodys into another state of shock. This was the first time Brooke had spoke since Mel had brought her here and it wasn't what they wanted to hear. "Why not?" Sam asked the whitelighter. She was sure Brooke would be all for the spell, as would Bianca. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

Brooke stood completely still for a moment before slowly turning around to face the rest of them. However, Bianca was still looking out of one of the windows and staring at nothing. "You can't change death, don't even think you can try," Brooke murmured. Her voice sounded dead to them. They realized without Parker she wasn't really anything.  
When Brooke had started being Parker's new whitelighter, they could see Brooke was a happy, fun-loving person. But something was missing, and it wasn't until Brooke and Parker got together that they realized what she was missing. Parker was the one who completed her in every single way. Where Brooke was quiet, calm, and sensible, Parker was loud, crazy, and a troublemaker. Where Brooke was sweet, soft, and safe, Parker was passionate, sharp, and dangerous. They were nearly complete opposites of each other and yet complimented each other like no one else could. They were like yin and yang, salt and pepper, heaven and hell, complete opposites, but without one, you couldn't really have the other. With Parker gone, Brooke was wasting away before their eyes. The same could be said for Bianca. She and Chris were complete opposites but fit together perfectly. Neither could live without the other in their lives.

Brooke looked at each of them before her gaze landed on Mel. She loved Mel like a sister, felt very protective of her, and would do almost anything for the young girl standing in front of her. What she was saying was so wrong though, and Brooke couldn't stand it. "When you fail, don't come to me expecting sympathy," the blonde whitelighter said before orbing out of the room and leaving the occupants in silence.

"You can count me out as well. You all know not to meddle with death. I'm not going to be apart of this. I'm sorry," Bianca said as she didn't let her gaze travel from the window before shimmering out without another word.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mel shouted in confusion. She was sure Brooke and Bianca would be on board with this plan and helping them try in every way to get Chris and Parker back. It seemed she was mistaken though. "Understand where they're coming from, Mel. They've lost their other halves, their soulmates. We all know Brooke and Parker and Chris and Bianca were soulmates. They're gone. Try and understand the pain they must be feeling, the void in their hearts. Because I'm sure it's much bigger than ours," Wyatt said. His tone was full of sorrow as his gaze shifted from his little sister to his girlfriend. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

"Enough of this! They'll both come around. We need to go to the attic and finish the spell. The sooner we do this and have Chris and Parker back, the sooner we'll all feel better," Prue said forcefully. No one argued with her when she was like this. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo said she reminded them of their deceased, Aunt Prue when she was like this with her fiery temper and commanding attitude.

Without anything else being said, the Halliwell and Broady children, Marissa, and Sam made their way out of Wyatt's room and toward the stairs leading up to the attic, intending on finishing what they had started earlier.

They were going to bring Parker and Chris back.

_So that's the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_Review and let me know, the next chapter should be up next weekend._

_Toodles!_


	5. They Knew And They Didn't say

**Chapter 5 - They Knew and They Didn't Say**

_Hey everyone well here's the next chapter._

_Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to all the people who have added me or this story to their favorites and/or alerts._

_So without anything else to say, here is the chapter _

_Enjoy!_

Previously - Without anything else being said, the Halliwell and Brody children, Marissa, and Sam made their way out of Wyatt's room and toward the stairs leading up to the attic, intending on finishing what they had started earlier.

They were going to bring Parker and Chris back.

"This has to be the best spell we've ever written," Patience muttered to her twin, Pat, and Nix as they sat on the old, worn couch in the attic with a paper and pens in their laps. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They knew what was at stake and had to get this right.

Wyatt, KJ and Mel were flipping through the book; looking for anything that could help them. Marissa and Sam stood in a corner and watched as the Halliwell and Brody children did what they do best; working together. They were all very powerful on their own and in their own separate power of three. But when they were all together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"What is this?" Mel asked with the tone of her voice showing how confused she was.

Wyatt replied in an equally confused voice, "I don't know."

"What is it?" Patience asked as the two sets of twins got up from the couch and made their way over to the book with Marissa and Sam right behind them. Mel, KJ, and Wyatt didn't say anything. They just took a step back from the book and allowed the others to crowd around and look at it. Seeing writing in a dark green ink on the page it was opened at, Patty took it upon herself to read aloud for everyone.

Parker,

Well, if you're reading this, it means I've either succeeded, died, or both. Personally, I'm hoping for the first one. I've spent nearly eighteen years alive, and I intend to stay that way for many, many years to come.

Anyway, to the point of why I'm writing in the book. Well, I come from a time where we are constantly at war with a certain source and his son. Who I can tell you is a complete asshole.

My mom cast a spell, and it brought me back in time to them. This where I am writing this right now, in the Halliwell attic in the year 2008? I'm not really sure at the moment, but here's the thing. I can't get close to any of them. Now, I know how Chris felt when he came back to the past, but at least he did it off his own accord. I was just thrust here. Let me tell you, time travel...not all it's cracked up to be.

Enough of my rambling, all I want to say is that I've decided to stay. I've decided to try and correct the mistakes of the past. To try and make the future…my future a better place without the war.

If I succeed, then that's great. If you are living in a world where there is no war, then I have succeeded, and that is the best thing ever. I know if I succeed, I won't be able to enjoy the new future. I'll most likely be apart of you, buried deep within your mind. So deep that you won't even know I'm there, or I won't be there at all. So I just want to say: treasure the life you have, treasure your family, and make sure you treat Mel as a sister. Although, I'm pretty sure you are doing that already. She always did have me wrapped around her little finger from birth. Make sure KJ isn't too over-protective of the twins and that Chris and Wyatt aren't at each other's throats about who is more powerful. Just remind them that you could kick both of their asses without even breaking a sweat. Make sure you treasure every moment you have with Brooke. God, I hope she is in your life. The time she was in mine was the best bit of my life. I want you to have that. We deserve it, and if you haven't made sure you're going to have her forever, then you better bloody well summon up the courage and do it.

Live everyday to its most, live the life that I should have had. Never ever take your parents' love for granted, trust me. Do this for me. You're most likely confused. They probably haven't told you about any of this, and I guess I can understand that.

I just wanted to do this....I guess so no one will forget about me when I'm gone. If I haven't succeeded in making the future a better place, then all I can say is, don't give up. Keep fighting and don't hold onto all that pain, let it go.

I still can't believe I'm writing this. I can't believe you're going to read this in the future. I really can't wrap my head around that I'm writing to myself, but none the less, I am. If you haven't guessed who I am yet, well then you've proven me wrong about how smart I think I am.

This message, if you haven't already figured it out, will only reveal itself when you touch this exact page. It can't be removed by any means. I've made sure of that. But after you've touched it, anyone can read it.

I guess I should go now. They probably want to ask some more questions. What is it with the Halliwell/Brodys' thirst for knowledge and wanting questions answered? Yeah, I can't answer that one either.

Take care of yourself, Parker; I hope your life is brilliant.

Parker Christy Halliwell

"But....But...But this is Parker's handwriting," Phoenix managed to stutter out before gazing at the page; which held her big sister's handwriting on it. None of this made any sense.

"I don't know. Parker's never talked about a war before, and we know she's never been to the past. So why is she writing to herself and saying she's in the past, like eighteen years in the past?" Patty exclaimed as her voice rose with panic.

No one said anything. No one knew what to say. They had no idea what was going on. Phoenix lifted her right hand up from her side and gently started to trace her big sisters words with her fingers but drew her hand back sharply when the page glowed a bright green color. Everyone's eyes were on the book as it stopped glowing. Before anyone could say anything, words started to appear on the page in a green ink, seemingly from nowhere. When no more words came upon the page, Phoenix was the one who took it upon herself this time to read aloud for everyone.

I don't really know why I'm doing this, but I am. So I guess I should start.

If you're reading this, it means one of my lovely, wonderful but annoying sisters (joking) has touched this page and activated my words. It also mean that I'm dead, which sucks. I hope I went out fighting, taking down as many stinking demons with me.

If you all haven't guessed, it's me, Parker, the Parker from the new future. I guess I should explain everything. I'm sure you've read the other Parker's words. Yes, that's right, the other Parker's words and you're pretty confused right now. Don't worry, I was too when I read her words. Wow, it is very weird talking about myself like that.

You know how Chris went back to the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil? (You know I still can't believe that Wy, you're too sweet and innocent to turn out bad. Ha ha) But in all seriousness, something like that happened to me when mom and ma had just started going out. Ma was kidnapped by some demons and mom said a spell; which accidently brought me to the past. Of course it wasn't me. It was the other me, the other future's Parker. I'm not doing too well at explaining this, am I?

Ok, so this Parker came from a future which was a war-zone. Fighting was everywhere. You couldn't escape it. Apparently, this Parker and her Chris started up the resistance against the source, which was Cole (the bastard) and his son, Dylan. When mom and ma explained him to me, he sounded like an asshole. Just like the other Parker said. It wasn't a nice life obviously. And this Parker had a few problems, which I don't have thankfully. Long story short, she stopped mom from dying. She grew up in a world without mom in it, and ma was kind of a zombie, she stopped her from dying, stopped Dylan from being born, and vanquished the past Cole before he could come to power and voila! Here we are in the new and improved future.

Mom and ma didn't want to tell me about it. Saying it might bring up memories or something. I wasn't really paying too much attention to their excuses to be honest, but I agreed with them that I wouldn't tell anyone. Well, except Chris, but then I think they knew I was going to tell him anyway.

They said it would be better for everyone if you all didn't know, and I agreed. I was just protecting you. You're probably mad about that right now, but that's ok.

Like I said before, if you're reading this, it means I'm dead. I enchanted this page, so only when I died, would you be able to read the other Parker's words and then these words would appear when either Pat or Nix touched the page. As I sit here in the attic, writing this, I'll be honest and say I'm trying really hard not to cry. It's hard to imagine myself dead. I don't care about me, when have I ever?

No, I care about you, all of my family. I know you're all going to be hurting, especially if a demon did this to me. I know you're all going to miss me. Heck, who couldn't miss me? I'm loved too much, and if you don't miss me, I'm not going to be very happy. (Joking)

In all seriousness though, I don't want you to cry. Do you hear me, Pat and Nix? Don't cry over me being gone cause you know I'll never be gone. I'll always be watching out for you. I'll always be with you. Just remember that.

I've just had an idea to leave something. It'll be in my room. I'll leave it under my bed. Only you two will be able to see it. You'll know what to look for, trust me. I can't keep writing. You may have noticed my words are kind of wobbly. Well, that's cause my whole, damn hand is shaking. Just get all the cousins and play it. It'll all make sense when you find it.

All my love,

Parker

Xxx

All the kids had tears in their eyes. Without a word, Wyatt grabbed Patty and Phoenix's hands, quickly sensed if there was anyone in Parkers room, and orbed out. The others knew where he was going. Five minutes later, they returned with Nix clutching onto a DVD case like her entire life depended on it.

"Let's go to my room, we can do this later," Wyatt said quietly; waving his hand at the book and pads of paper before steering Nix out of the attic. The rest of them followed.

When they were all settled in, Wyatt slowly put his hand on the case, which Phoenix was still holding tightly in her hands. "Nix, I need the DVD. I'm just going to play it, ok? You can have it back straight after, I promise," Wyatt said softly as he gently pried it out of the younger twin's hands, walked over to his DVD player, inserted the disk, and turned on his TV. He made his way back to his bed; where his little cousins and Sam were sitting and lowered himself so he was in the middle. He was between Patty and Phoenix with Sam next to Phoenix.

Taking a deep breath, he pressed play and was rewarded with an image of Parker in her bedroom and sitting on her bed. The occupants in the room all held their breath and waited for Parker to say something, which she did a moment later.

"_Hey, everyone, so if you're watching this, that means you read my inscription in the book and either Pat or Nix looked under my bed. It also sadly means that I'm dead," the Parker on the TV said; giving a heavy sigh at the end of her sentence. Looking straight into the camera lens, which she was obviously using to film herself with, Parker gave a grin, "I hope you're not crying. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you're gunna be crying. I want you to know that I wouldn't go without a fight. I would've of fought until the very end, especially if it was a demon attack. You know I meant what I said in my inscription. It really is hard to think of myself dead." Parker's head turned to look at something off camera. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she sniffed and turned back again, so she was looking into the camera once more. _

"_I really thought it would be easier to do it like this. To say it instead of writing it, but damn, was I wrong. OK, here it goes. Wy, you look after everyone, ok? I'm not gunna be there, so I won't be able to help you. I want you to look after everyone for me, make sure they stay out of trouble. I know that's asking for a lot, but we use to manage quite well. KJ, don't be too much of a whitelighter. I know over half our family is made up of part-whitelighters and full whitelighters, but you're the only one I worry about turning into one of the by the book, no fun whitelighters. Try and keep yourself from going down the path of darkness, ok?" Parker said with a teasing grin on her lips._

"_Prue, Ash? Don't fight too much. I know that's what sisters do best, believe me I don't want you to get to the stage where you're ready to rip each other's throats out. Mel, ahh, Mel, what can I say? You're like a sister to me. As soon as you were born, I was wrapped around your little finger, just like Chris. There was just something about you that had me wanting to protect you all the time and be there for you whenever you needed me. You were like another little sister to me. That is something I will never forget, even in my afterlife," Parker said with the tears in her eyes even more pronounced now. Before she could say anything else, bright blue and white lights filled the room and materialized into Chris; who took one look at his cousin before a confused look came over his face. _

Wyatt and Mel gasped as they saw their brother on the screen. The others made no movement. They didn't want to miss a thing.

"_Parks, what are you doing?" Chris asked as he came closer but stopped short a couple of steps from his cousin's bed._

"_You remember the inscription I found in the book?" Parker never took her eyes off of the camera but saw Chris nod his head out of the corner of her eye; making her continue, "Well, it gave me the idea to do something similar. So here I am, leaving my mark on the world!" Parker declared, trying to be funny, but the waves of dulled pain she was giving off didn't help her cause. _

_Chris always read Parker the best, even better than Brooke sometimes. Chris didn't say a word but walked the few steps left to Parker's bed and sat himself down next to her, giving her a small smile._

"_Mind if I join in?" he inquired while Parker looked at him in surprise, "I know you feel something bad is coming too, Parker. Otherwise, you wouldn't feel the need to do this."_

_"Yeah, I can feel something bad is coming, and I just know that you and I are going to be in the thick of it. I've also got the feeling that the outcome isn't going to be very good," Parker replied. Her voice got lower and lower until it was just a mere whisper._

_"Yeah, same here," Chris said with his voice sounding pained. He ducked his head, gave it a quick shake before looking up into the camera, and smiling, "So where did you get to?"_

_Parker didn't need anything else to be said. She carried on._

"_Pat, Nix, there's so much I could say to you, but I want to get this out of the way first. Tell Spence...Tell Spence that I love her...I'll always love her...Tell...Tell her that.......Tell her. I don't want her to spend the rest of her life in a state of depression....Tell her." Parker gritted her teeth. You could see what she was saying was very hard for her. Chris gripped his cousin's hand and held it tightly. "Tell her that she needs to move on with her life....I want her to be happy. If she finds someone who makes her happy, I want her to go for it Tell her that.....please!" Parker begged. Her eyes showed how much pain it was causing her to say those words, "Pat...., Nix....., my two sisters....., you know I remember when you were born. It's one of my first memories. I remember standing in the doorway to the room and mom saying for me to come and meet my sisters. I was shocked....Mom and ma said I was going to have a little sister.....You were quite a surprise to everyone, Nix. I remember climbing onto the bed mom was lying on and ma sat on, each of them holding one of you. I asked them your names and they told me. You were so pretty. I said I was going to look after you and be the best big sister ever." One lonely tear escaped and slid down Parker's face. Chris, too, now had tears in his eyes. "Yeah, we've had our fair share of fights over the years, but hey, that is what sisters do. I never for one moment stopped loving and looking out for you.....I will always look out for you......Remember that, ok? I will always be there for you, no matter what. Just think of me, and I'll be there. I promise, not even death can keep me from being there for you. Tell ma and mom that I love them, will ya? And make sure you stick together. I really don't want to come out of my afterlife just so I can give you both a whack on the head for arguing," Parker said, grinning at the screen. But it was a sad grin; which didn't reach her eyes._

Patty and Phoenix both felt warmth encompass their hearts at their big sister's words but thought nothing of it as they continued to stare at the screen. They watched as Parker turned to their cousin and asked him.

"_You gunna say anything, Chris?" _

_Chris looked at the screen silently for a while before he opened his mouth and spoke, "Wy, you were the best big brother I could ever ask for, even with all the fights we had. I knew I could always go to you if something was wrong. I know you thought I always went to Parker, and she always went to me if something were wrong. But that isn't true. I always told Parker whenever something was wrong, but I always went to you. I always went for your advice, for your support, for the care you always showed me. Parker did the same with Aunt Phoebe and then Brooke when she came along. I know I never said it a lot to you, but I love you. You're my big brother. You protected me from everything....or at least you tried to, but I put up too much of a fight. I'm stubborn just like every other Halliwell and Brody." Chris's eyes lit up with laughter. Then it vanished and was replaced by a look of utter sadness. "Mel, my baby sister, what can I say? I have loved you since I first saw you. You've had me wrapped around your little finger since birth, and you know it. I would do anything for you, and again, you know it. You frequently took advantage of it if I'm not mistaken. I didn't care because it was you....You remind me of mom so much....your confidence...the fierce love and protectiveness you show towards your family.....your warm heart....your smile. Hell, even your temper sometimes, but it all makes you, you. I love every single bit of you. If I am gone when you are watching this, then know I went out fighting...most likely with Parker by my side. I wouldn't have it any other way. Just do me a favor and look after Bianca for me. I know she will probably shy away from you all....She won't be herself. She'll be angry, dark, and most probably mean. But still look after her for me will you...please? That's all I'm asking."_

_The tears in his eyes were now falling down his face, just like Parker's. Neither of them made a move to wipe them away._

"_Something is coming, we both can feel it. Something big, something bad, and like Parks said, it feels as if the outcome won't be good. I want you all to look after yourselves and stick together. I don't want any of my family joining me in the afterlife any time soon. That's an order," Chris said firmly with his eyes hard while Parker nodded her head thoroughly in agreement._

"_This is making me very depressed. I'm surprised ma hasn't come rushing up here to see if I'm suicidal. Shall we do something a little more on the happy side?" Parker asked as her head turned towards her favorite cousin; who also turned his head so they were now looking at each other. _

_A mischievous glint was in his watery, red eyes._

"_What did you have in mind, firestarter?" Chris asked._

_Parker gave an evil grin._

"_I'm thinking Wyatt's paint set would look nice on his walls, don't you, Mr. Neurotic Whitelighter?" Parker said innocently._

_This caused Chris to chuckle, nod his head, and add, "I'm thinking the pink, purple, yellow, orange, and green would look very nice on his bedroom walls."_

"_Shall we?" Parker asked as she held out her hand towards Chris, who took it immediately._

"_We shall," he said before turning towards the camera once more. _

_His famous smirk, the one he wore when he was about to do something bad but fun, plastered across his face. Parker turned to look at the camera as well. Her famous, cheeky, lop-sided grin; the one she wore when she was going to do something bad but fun; on her lips._

"_See ya, guys," Parker said into the camera._

_Her grin being replaced for a second with a genuine smile before Parker pressed a button on a remote and the TV went blank; signaling the end._

"Parker," Phoenix said brokenly before she was pulled into a much needed hug by Sam as the sobs wracked her body. Patty and Wyatt were holding the other's hand tightly, as if afraid to let each other go.

"They....They knew.....They knew something bad was going to happen.....and.....and they didn't.....They didn't say anything about it.....to....to anyone," Mel said through the deep breaths she was taking as she tried to get back in control of herself.

"What do we do now?" Marissa asked quietly. Everyone at once turned to Wyatt; who hadn't taken his eyes off of the now fuzzy, TV screen.

"We finish that spell, get Chris and Parker back, and when we've got them back, we kick their asses for doing this to us," the twice-blessed stated.

His eyes held a determined and fierce glint to them. His power was radiating off in waves, and everyone knew he meant business.

"What about our parents? When they find out what we're trying to do, you know they'll put a stop to it straight away," Patience said a little fearfully.

Wyatt turned his head away from the TV to look at each of the occupants in his room separately until his gaze landed on Patience. She shrank back from his gaze but didn't turn away. Before he could answer though, a voice from his right answered for him.

"They don't need to know," Phoenix said with her voice leaving everyone with no doubt that they were going through with this.

_So what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_Leave us a review and let us know._

_The next chapter is where things start to get interesting, have a guess at what's going to happen. I'd love to know what you think _

_So the next chapter should be up in about a week._

_Until then!_


	6. It's Not Them

**Chapter 6 - It's Not Them**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and adding me and my story _

_I haven't anything else to say except:_

_Enjoy this chapter !_

Previously – "What about our parents? When they find out what we're trying to do. You know they'll put a stop to it straight away," Patience said a little fearfully.

Wyatt turned his head away from the tv, to look at each of the occupants in his room separately until his gaze landed on Patience, who shrank back from his gaze but didn't turn away. Before he could answer, a voice from his right answered for him.

"They don't need to know," Phoenix said, her voice leaving everyone with no doubt that they were going through with this.

"How hard is it to write a spell! We do it all the friggin' time. Why is this time so hard?" Patty exclaimed angrily an hour later with her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

"Because of the pressure, we need this spell to work. It has to work," Patience answered quietly as she looked towards her twin, who was pouring over a pad of paper with Nix. Both of them were muttering and writing something before scribbling it out.

"Ok, this is the best we can come up with. We're dealing with the past here, so we had to factor that in. But this should work," Prue stated, but her voice wasn't that confident.

Wyatt looked up from the book and without a word, strode across the room, took the pad out of his cousin's hands, stared at the spell intently for a moment before looking at Prue and Nix, and giving a small smile.

"You know, I wouldn't have been able to come up with anything like this. This will work," the twice-blessed stated, and there was no mistaking the confidence in his voice.

"It would be better if we cast the spell where they.....where they died. You know it'll add to the power of the spell," Phoenix said as she wrote out a copy of the spell for all the Halliwells and Brodys; who each took it without a complaint.

"Good idea. Alright, we all know what's at stake, so let's get this right," Wyatt said before taking his girlfriend's hand and leading her out of the attic with his family following him.

Downstairs in the kitchen

"How long do you think they'll be?" Kyle asked Leo; who was staring down into his cup of coffee.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should worry. The girls will be able to handle themselves. I think we should pity any demon they find," Leo answered with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Before Kyle could reply, bright blue and white lights filled the air and materialized into the four women. They looked absolutely fine, except for the anger and sorrow that was etched into their faces.

"How did it go?" Leo asked as he went over to his wife and wrapped her in a much needed hug,

"Nothing! No one knew anything! They hadn't even heard that Parker and Chris were dead. Although, I'm pretty sure it's round the whole Underworld now," Piper replied angrily.

"How could no one know anything? Surely, one of them down there knows something!" Kyle said as he pulled his wife into his arms.

The tension he had been feeling since she had left faded from his body as he felt her return the embrace.

"We don't know. All we can think is that someone is being very secretive. More so than usual," Billie said while her hand tightened its hold on Phoebe's. "How are the kids?" Phoebe asked her brother-in-laws, who looked at each other before Leo answered.

"They haven't left Wyatt's room, since you sent them up there."

The noise of people coming down the stairs alerted the adults to the presence of their children, but when they didn't come into the kitchen, they were confused.

Piper was the first to move by stepping out of her husbands arms. She made her way out of the kitchen and into the living room and stopped short when she saw all of the children standing on the last couple of stairs. Each was holding a piece of paper in one of their hands while the other was resting on the person in front of them. Wyatt was right at the front of the formation, KJ and Mel in the middle, and the two sets of twins at the back. Marissa and Sam were standing behind them all; watching and waiting.

"What's going on?" Paige asked the kids suspiciously, especially when she saw the piece of paper they each held and how all of them were touching.

"I can't believe you used my idea! You told me it's too dangerous, and then you used my idea and went yourselves!" Mel exclaimed loudly, but her hand didn't leave its place on her brother's shoulder.

"We can discuss that later. What we want to know now is what the hell you're doing!" Piper said; her temper starting to flare. She didn't like the look of this. "Brooke! If you're with Bianca, bring her with you!" Phoebe called out and was rewarded when Brooke orbed in with Bianca in tow.

"You called," Brooke said flatly. Her voice held no emotion. She didn't even look at any of them and gazed at the floor.

"Do you know what's going on?" Phoebe asked gently. She now really took the time to check over her eldest daughter's fiancée over.

What she saw, she didn't like at all. Brooke's eyes flickered to the second generation, who were now standing on the stairs frozen, before they quickly returned to look at the floor.

"There using a spell to try and bring.....P....Parker and Chris back," Brooke admitted as her voice still remained monotone.

As soon as the adults heard this, they focused on their children; who didn't look worried at all.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Piper shouted at them.

"Do you know what you're messing with?" Paige exclaimed in shock.

"You know you can't do this," Billie said calmly.

It was like she was allowing it to happen.

"You can't mess with death. Do you think if we could, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation right now?" Phoebe spoke softly, but the second generation could all hear the anger that was below the surface.

Leo and Kyle just looked on disappointedly at their children, nephew, and nieces.

"YES!" Wyatt bellowed out, effectively shutting his parents and aunts up, "Yes, we know _exactly_ what we're messing with! We know _exactly_ what we're thinking, and we know we _can _do this!" he stated forcefully while holding up the piece of paper in front of him. He looked his mother straight in the eye and said quietly but loud enough for all of them to hear, "Don't try and stop us. You can punish us after it works."

The Halliwell and Brody children took this as their cue. Before their parents could even contemplate trying to stop them, they began to read the spell in unison. Bianca and Brooke continued to stare at the floor; waiting for the water works and defeated faces.

We call upon the Halliwell magic to help us in our greatest pain.

Bring the saviors of the future back.

Bring what we lost from the attack.

Silence filled the Halliwell manor. After the children finished the spell, no one dared make a move or speak. Just as Piper was about to tell them it didn't work and lay into them for being so stupid, everything started to shake. A bright white light mixed with a bright green light filled the room; blinding the occupants and making them shield their eyes. There was a sound of fabric ripping before two piercing cries of pain filled the air and then a very loud thud. The bright white and green lights seemed to vanish out of existence, and when everyone got their vision back, they all gasped.

There right in front of them and lying face down on the floor, were two people, a boy and a girl. The girl had short, spiked, dark brown hair; which had streaks of blonde running through it. Her body was slim, but you could see her muscles. She had olive colored skin and wore black, skinny jeans that had burn marks on them, a dark blue t-shirt which also had burn marks, and on her feet were a pair of black and blue high tops.

The boy had very messy, brunette hair. He was wearing a bottle green long-sleeved, fitted t-shirt, which was ripped, and a pair of faded jeans. On his feet were some regular white and black sneakers that looked worse for wear. The girl gave a groan of pain. Then painstakingly and slowly lifted her arms up. She started to heave her torso up with her arms.

"What the fuck was that, .Whitelighter!" she asked.

Her cousin stirred but didn't move when he answered, "I don't know, but whatever it was, it bloody hurt, firestarter!"

"Tell me about it. Whips, chains, fireballs, and all that I can handle. But fuck, whatever that was, it felt like my bones were....," the girl trailed off as she gave a moan of pain, "like they were being crushed very, very slowly."

"Yeah, I know. Can you stand?" the boy muttered as he started to shift slowly and rose onto his hands and knees; breathing heavily with the effort.

"Just about. Although, I think it's gonna take a little while for me to recover from that. Damn it, we're meant to have a raid tonight!" the girl exclaimed angrily.

She was now leaning on her hands. Both of them were still looking down at the floor and froze when they heard the sound of a throat clearing. They prepared themselves for a fight.

The Halliwell and Brodys were stunned into silence. They couldn't believe this. As they looked at the two people in front of them, they felt like something was off. But at the same time, they couldn't believe it had worked. When they listened to them both, they realized something was different about the two but couldn't figure out what.

Wyatt was the first one to break out of his shock and cleared his throat nervously. He saw them both tense up and was a bit confused, but he shook that off right away and said the two words that everyone was wanting to say. "Chris? Parker?" the twice-blessed asked and was rewarded with the two people tensing up even more but slowly raising their heads.

When the families could see the two young people's faces, they almost stopped breathing. Chris looked exactly like he did but with a difference. There was a long scar going from the bottom of his chin and down his neck before it disappeared into his t-shirt and his eyes looked haunted. Parker was the same, except for the two, thick scars that ran from the tip of her right eyebrow and down across her eye, ending just above below her right cheek bone. Her eyes looked emotionless as if there was no one there.

"Oh my god," Phoebe whispered, but it caught Parker's attention. She saw and felt a brief flash of pain from Parker before it was covered by an emotionless wave.

"My baby," Piper sniffled, tears in her eyes. Chris's eyes turned towards her, but when she went to take a step forward, the pair sprang into action. They both stood in one fluid motion, and Parker put her hands out in front of them. The familiar green shield sprang out from her palms and surrounded her and Chris. The rest of them were on the other side, shocked, confused, and upset.

"Chris, it's me peanut. It's mom," Piper reminded him but didn't move because she knew what her niece's shield could do.

"Parker, it's your parents. It's ok, we're not going to hurt you," Phoebe assured her softly while taking a slight step towards her daughter and nephew. She immediately stepped back when Parker's shield gave a crackle in warning.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" Parker exclaimed, looking at Chris who was staring at Piper with tears in his eyes. "Damn it, Chris, this is some kind of trick. Do not even think of lowering your defenses!" Parker stated forcefully and making Chris turn his eyes towards his favorite cousin.

"Who would do this? None of the demons have the power," Chris murmured. His brain was whirling a mile a minute as he tried to come up with an answer.

"It was probably Dylan. He may not have the power to do this, but he can bring demons back to life. He could of brought Barbas or....or the demon of illusion or something!" Parker said as her fierce eyes never left the people in front of them, her deceased family.

She wouldn't even look towards the left of the stairs where Brooke and Bianca stood as tears slipped down their faces. They wanted nothing more than to take their other halves in their arms and never let them go but knew they couldn't....yet.

"What the......Who the hell is Dylan?" Wyatt asked, almost shouting from the impatience and hurt he was feeling.

"Oh god," Billie said quietly. Her eyes were wide as she gazed horridly at the two people the other side of the green shield. The other adults all shared similar looks.

"What? What the hell is going on? Why don't they trust us? And who the hell is Dylan!" Wyatt fired question after question and only stopped when he felt his little sister's hand slide into his own.

The adults ignored his questions, their gaze never leaving the two kids, who were now muttering to each other.

"Parker......Parker, please just look at me. I just want to ask you some questions....please, Parker!" Phoebe practically begged and was a little happy when the firestarter's eyes turned towards her.

But Parker's eyes didn't look directly at her. Instead, they stared at a spot over her shoulder.

"Y...Yes," Parker managed to get out. Chris was sending her a pointed look, but she ignored him.

"What year is it, Parker?" Phoebe questioned softly and was rewarded with Parker narrowing her eyes before replying tensely. "It's the year two-thousand and twenty-six."

"How old are you Parker?" was the next question.

This was making the ruler of magic confused and a little irritated, but she answered nonetheless, even if this was just an illusion. She could never deny Phoebe anything.

"I'm eighteen, just." the short-haired girl answered; making the cousins smile. Ever since Parker had turned eighteen, she always said just at the end. This next question was the crucial one.

The adults waited with bated breath as Phoebe asked, "Do you think the war is ever going to end?"

Parker spared a quick look at Chris, who closed his eyes before opening them again, and signaled for her to go ahead and give her answer.

"No," Parker answered quietly, breaking all of the adults' hearts.

"What? What are you going on about? What war?" Mel wondered.

Leo and Kyle looked at their children, nephew, and nieces, who were surprised to see tears brimming in their eyes.

"These aren't our Parker and Chris," Kyle answered lowly and grabbed his wife's hand when he saw her flinch.

"What are you talking about!" Patty exclaimed, holding onto her twin's hand for dear life.

"Of course they're our Parker and Chris. Who else could they be?" Phoenix said straight after.

When Leo went to explain, he was stopped by Parker asking, "Who are you? This is an illusion, but I don't....I don't know you."

"Don't be silly, Parks. It's us, Phoenix and Patty ...your sisters," Phoenix said. She added the last part when no recognition passed through her sister's eyes. "Wow, Dylan sure is losing his touch. I don't have any sisters," the firestarter stated; the last part a little angrily.

Her hands were by her sides now while the shield was still around her and Chris, but she could keep it up with her mind. Chris grabbed his cousin's hand in support. He knew that was a touchy subject for Parker. It always had been.

Patty and Phoenix looked heartbroken at their sister's words. Prue and Patience pulled them into a hug from behind; glaring slightly at Parker.

"Nix..., Pat..., they're not our Parker and Chris. They're from a different future. I don't know how. But when you said the spell, it brought them here from a different reality, an unchanged future. They're not our Parker and Chris," Leo explained with difficulty.

How was he meant to explain to the kids that the people they saw before them weren't their brother and sister, their cousin? This was going to be hard. Parker and Chris, who had heard what illusion Leo had said, looked at each other with alarm before looking back at the people in front of them.

"WHAT!" they shouted together in panic.

Parker's shield dropped as she lost concentration

_O_ooooo _did any of you expect that to happen?_

_Leave us a review and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story._

_The next chapter should be up in about a week._

_So until then toodles!_


	7. Need To Be Strong

**Chapter 7 - Need To Be Strong**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews _

_I do not own Charmed Constance does._

_Thanks once again to my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel! _

_So I thought I would tell you who I would have had play the second generation and their girlfriends, of course we already have Wyatt, Chris, Bianca, Parker and Brooke but here are the other kids. I would like to thank my beta for helping me decide the final list _

Second Generation

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – Wes Ramsey

Christopher Perry Halliwell - Drew Fuller

Melinda Halliwell – Kristen Stewart

Parker Christy Halliwell – Ellen Page

Patty Anna Halliwell - Michelle Trachtenberg

Phoenix Amanda Halliwell - Danielle Harris

Kyle Victor Broady - Hayden Christensen

Prudence Marie Broady - Evan Rachel Wood

Patience Ashley Broady – Lacey Chambert

Girlfriends

Samantha Niki Langmer - Rachel Bilson

Bianca - Marisol Nichols

Brooke Spencer - Hayden Panettiere

Marissa Mazton - Ashley Greene

_So there they are and I have nothing else to say except on with the chapter._

Previously – "Nix..., Pat..., they're not our Parker and Chris. They're from a different future. I don't know how. But when you said the spell, it brought them here from a different reality. They're from an unchanged future. They're not our Parker and Chris," Leo explained with difficulty. How was he meant to explain to the kids that the people they saw before them weren't their brother, sister, cousin? This was going to be hard.

Parker and Chris who had heard what illusion Leo had said, looked at each other with alarm before looking back at the people in front of them, "WHAT!" They shouted together in panic, Parker's shield dropping as she lost concentration.

"Shit! You....You.....YOU BROUGHT US OUT OF OUR REALITY!" Chris shouted, shock written across his face as he looked at the second generation, who had looked scared while the adults were silent.

"I think the more important fact is...YOU RIPPED A WHOLE IN THE FABRIC OF TIME, NOT TO MENTION FUCKING UP THE UNIVERSES!" Parker shouted, making the Halliwell and Brody children flinch and take a step back from the very pissed off firestarter.

"W....What are you talking about?" Mel asked timidly,

Parker turned her gaze directly on Piper's youngest child and her expression softened a little as she answered, "When you said the spell, I'm guessing there was a bright light of some kind and a ripping sound. Well, that was the sound of the realities ripping. Think of a tearing in a piece of your clothes. It's basically like that, but it's not meant to happen. The only reason it did is because you are really powerful together. When you said the spell, Chris and I had just been fighting some demons. Suddenly, we were pulled through this tight tube and being squeezed until we couldn't breathe. It felt like our bones were being crushed slowly. Like a thousand knives were carving into our skin, piercing every inch of it. That was you physically pulling us out of our reality and into yours. Now, there's a rip in both realities and both are unbalanced. They can't be unbalanced. It's not right. We need to get back soon. While the rips are still open, anything that finds them can get through."

Chris looked at his cousin and could see the emotional strain she was under. He was too. Seeing them all again, it was too hard. They couldn't break though, they needed to be strong.

_'Parker, you ok?' _Chris asked mentally pushing his thoughts towards his cousin, who startled a bit but showed no other sign that she had got his thoughts.

_'This is harder than I imagined it would be...I can't even look at.....you know.' _Parker sent to Chris. She had long ago found a way to connect to her favorite cousin and it came in pretty useful in times like this.

_'I know what you mean......What are we gonna do?'_ Chris asked, all the while never taking his eyes off the people in front of him. He couldn't think of them as his family. Because they weren't, they were in another reality. They were that Chris's family, not his.

_'We need to get back as soon as possible....The longer we stay here, the worse the risks are.' _Parker replied, but unlike Chris, she was staring at a spot on the wall to her right not looking at anyone.

_'But what if this is a trick?' _Chris asked, surprising Parker, who had dismissed the idea out of her head immediately after Leo had said they weren't their Parker and Chris.

_'You don't think this could all be in our heads or an illusion now, do you? I mean Dylan maybe good, but he's not that good.' _the firestarter replied and was glad when she saw Chris get his thoughtful face on before shaking his head slowly.

"What do you mean anything that finds them can get through them?" Prue asked; oblivious to the mental conversation going on between the two people in front of her. But Phoebe, Patty, and Phoenix weren't. Prue was still struggling to wrap her head around the fact that the two people in front of her weren't her cousins. They were people from a different time.

"I mean that any demon, witch, wizard, anyone, or anything that can distinguish the fact that there is a rip in reality can cross over to this reality and vice versa," Parker answered.

She didn't want to talk; she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Using her levitation power, Parker bent her legs at the knee and propelled herself upwards towards the Halliwell manor's ceiling, intending on figuring out exactly how big the rip was.

"Chris, start doing the calculations," The firestarter said to her cousin as she twirled her hand in the air and let a pad of paper and a pen fall into Chris's waiting hands.

As soon as the paper and pen were in his hands, Chris started to scribble furiously; crossing out things here and there as Parker muttered out numbers and words to him. This made absolutely no sense to the others whatsoever.

"Umm, what are you doing?" KJ asked, making Parker and Chris still in their movements.

There was silence for a while. Phoebe, Patty, and Phoenix knew that Chris and Parker were having another mental conversation. Before they could say anything, Parker sighed and dropped to the ground; landing on her feet.

"Trying to figure out a way to get back right now. You must understand the longer we stay here, the bigger the risks are," Parker said, looking over Chris's shoulder towards the pad and letting out a string of curses.

"Language!" Phoebe scolded her daughter.

All she got in return was a cold glare, which brought up painful memories of a similar look the Parker from the other future gave her.

"We can't get back," Chris whispered, but Parker didn't know whether it was in sadness, anger, or relief, which scared her.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, not being able to look at Chris properly.

If what his father said was true, then this Chris wasn't his brother and that thought alone brought a painful tightening in the twice-blessed's heart.

"What he means is that whatever you did was basically a one way thing. Anything can cross over from our reality, but no one can cross over from this reality. I got it wrong....In short, we're stuck," Parker managed to explain before wrapping her arms around her stomach and grimacing in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chris doing the same thing.

"What's wrong?" Billie and Piper asked, coming to stand over their children. They didn't care if this Chris and Parker were from a different reality, they were still their children.

"Our magic ....., it's....it's......changing," Chris managed to get out before gritting his teeth in pain.

He and Parker both knew what was happening. Their magic and this reality's Chris and Parker's magic were sort of fusing together. Chris had only heard of this happening when the other reality's people were dead.

After a long and agonizing five minutes, both Parker and Chris breathed a sigh of relief, stood up straight, and checked themselves over. What they found surprised them a bit. Their bodies were now not so malnourished and thin. Instead, they had a nice bit of muscle on them, more than they had already. They weren't tired. They felt very energized and refreshed, and their magic felt more powerful than ever.

"Ok, can someone explain to me what the hell is happening?" Mel shouted with frustration, but Wyatt was preventing his little sister moving from her place next to him on the stairs.

"Our magic was changing. Making it so we will be suited to this reality better, but there was something else...," Parker said; trailing off in thought before her eyes widened, looking at her cousin who nodded his head in confirmation, she paled and shook her head sadly.

"We're dead in this reality, aren't we?" Chris stated and knew the answer instantly when everyone looked away from him and Parker, tears brimming in some of their eyes.

Parker didn't need to be an empath to see how much suffering this family was in because of their Parker and Chris's deaths. It was weird and difficult to think of herself dead. Even if it wasn't actually her but a different her, it was still difficult.

"Let me guess, you said a spell to bring back your Parker and Chris. And instead, you got us," Parker said and closed her eyes.

She allowed a brief flash of sadness and pain to seep into her emotions when she saw the second generation nod their heads before her usual emotionless wave was back and transmitting to the empaths.

"What are we going to do?" Chris murmured to Parker quietly.

But it wasn't quiet enough; the others heard him and listened closely for Parker's response. The short haired witch looked over the people from this reality. Her eyes resting for a second on the woman she had never gotten to know before surveying them again. This time they came to rest on a certain blonde haired whitelighter, who was gazing right back at Parker with tears glistening in her eyes and a couple slowly running down her cheeks.

Parker's breath hitched, her eyes never leaving Brooke's face. She wanted to tear her gaze away but couldn't. It was like Brooke was keeping her from looking away, like she was hypnotized. She felt her magic flaring at her, banging against the walls she had placed around it in agony and screaming to be let loose, but Parker painfully silenced it.

"Parker? Parker? Parks?" Chris said softly as he saw where his cousin's eyes were and who she was looking at. "Parker, look at me," Chris commanded gently and was a little relieved when he saw his cousin drag her eyes from Brooke to look at him, "You're still in control, we need a plan."

The brunette whitelighter's voice was low and soothing. He knew how much pain this was going to be for them. But it was going to be so much worse for Parker, for so many different reasons.

"A plan?" Parker replied, dazed. Her eyes, although looking at Chris, were unfocused.

"Yeah a plan. We need to get back and a plan on how to do so," Chris said, never looking away from his favorite cousin, who he could tell was struggling with herself. He knew she needed a break.

Looking towards the others, he noticed they were all watching them both: the children with curiosity and sadness, the adults with pain and understanding. "We'll be back soon," Chris said with a promise.

Without another word or before anyone could stop them, he took one of Parker's hands in his own and orbed them out of the Halliwell manor.

"You have to keep it together, Parker, you know the consequences if you don't," Chris stated softly from his place on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Don't you think I know that?" Parker snapped back heatedly as she banged her head back softly on the metal beam she was sitting against.

"You can do this, Parks, I know you can," Chris said as he got up and went to stand in front of his cousin before kneeling down, so he was eye level with her. "Yeah, but at what cost? I could lose myself to this, Chris, I could go so far into myself that I may never be able to come back," Parker muttered quietly, a small amount of fear was shining in her eyes before it flashed away and was replaced by a emotionless, blank look, "Okay, I'm good, panic over. Now, the question is, are you?"

Chris gave a small uncertain smile.

"I'll be fine, but if it looks like I'm not doing so well, just give me a slap round the head and one of your famous looks," Chris replied, making Parker raise on of her eyebrows at him, an unimpressed look on her face, "That's the one." Chris said with a cheeky grin. Causing the firestarter to shake her head, but a very small smirk graced her lips, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Parker answered, holding out her hand for her best friend to take.

He did and without another word, orbed them back to the manor. Unfortunately, Chris didn't know where objects, such as furniture and things, were in this manor and ended up orbing them onto the coffee table in the living room. As they landed on it, the table broke and a shard of wood pierced Parker's right leg; just above her knee.

"ARGH! SHIT! CHRIS! WHAT THE FUCK?" Parker shouted out in pain as she gripped her leg and the piece of wood sticking out of it, her blood seeping onto her hands.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where everything is in this manor!" Chris shouted back in fear as he picked himself up off the coffee table covered floor while checking himself over.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THERE'S THIS THING CALLED SENSING! IT NOT ONLY LETS YOU SENSE IF OTHER PEOPLE ARE IN THE ROOM, IT ALSO LETS YOU SENSE THE BEST PLACE TO ORB INTO! YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR AS SOON AS I'VE GOT THIS OUT, YOU'RE TOAST!" Parker exclaimed, the newly built grandfather clock smashing into pieces in her anger.

They were both unaware that everyone was watching them. Parker took a deep breath while grabbing the piece of wood in her leg with both hands. While taking another deep breath, she pulled the wood out in one fluid motion, like she was unsheathing a sword. The short haired witch gritted her teeth against the scream that tried to escape from her mouth and instead gave a deadly glare to Chris, who was stood in front of her looking sheepish.

"Don't just stand there! A little healing would be n...," Parker said but stopped when she felt the familiar, warm feeling flood through her body.

Looking towards her knee, she saw a small, pale, delicate hand hovering centimeters over her wound. Her eyes followed the hand up a slim arm before coming to rest on the face of Brooke, who was looking right at her. The two girls stared at each other for ages, even after Brooke had finished healing Parker's leg.

"Thanks," Parker murmured; her face impassive and all the empaths in the room, except for Phoebe, were in shock and alarm that they felt nothing coming from the firestarter.

"You're welcome." Brooke replied quietly but didn't make a move to get up from the living room floor.  
Parker sighed before standing up and taking a step back from the blonde whitelighter.

"So I think we should check the book for any answers," Chris said, trying to break the tense atmosphere that had overcome the room.

"Yeah......the book.......good idea," Parker mumbled, not taking what her cousin had said in properly.

She brushed past Brooke without a word and none of the Halliwell's or Brody's failed to notice the tears glistening in the young blonde's eyes. Chris followed Parker up the stairs, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, especially Bianca's, who were looking at him with longing and pain.

"Oh, sweetie," Phoebe said; walking towards Brooke, intending on giving her daughter's fiancée a much needed hug. But Brooke stepped back and shook her head.

"I need to go. The elders have been calling me for a while now," Brooke said.

Her voice was barely above a whisper before orbing out and leaving the occupants looking towards the stairs, which Chris and Parker had just gone up.

'Maybe we shouldn't have done this.' Wyatt thought as he followed behind his mother, father, aunts, and uncles up the stairs and towards the attic.

_Well that's the end of that chapter, what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_Drop us a review and let me know _

_The next chapter will be up next Friday._

_Until then_


	8. I Miss You

**Chapter 8 – I Miss You**

_Hey everyone so this is the next chapter._

_Thanks for the reviews and thanks to people who added me and/or this story and added it and/or me to their favorites _

_Thanks to my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel once again!_

_Nothing left to say except enjoy the chapter!_

Previously – "Oh, sweetie," Phoebe said; walking towards Brooke and intending on giving her daughter's fiancée a much needed hug. But Brooke stepped back, shaking her head.

"I need to go. The elders have been calling me for a while now." Brooke announced.

Her voice was barely above a whisper before orbing out and leaving the occupants looking towards the stairs, which Chris and Parker had just gone up.

'Maybe we shouldn't have done this.' Wyatt thought as he followed behind his mother, father, aunts and uncles, up the stairs and towards the attic.

"We're not gonna find anything, you know," Chris stated quietly from his place beside his best friend in front of the book of shadows. Parker sighed as she ran a hand through her hair with frustration.

"Yeah, I know but I can't just sit there waiting for something to happen or for one of us to get an epiphany, I have to be doing something," Parker replied while taking deep breaths to control the burst of anger that threatened to spill out of her.

"So you thought looking in the book of shadows would be the best when the Charmed Ones have never come across something like this before? It would be better to look in magic school," Chris said, but Parker continued to flip through the book, "You're ignoring me, aren't you?" Chris stated and got a snort in response.

"You think?" Parker asked as she raised one of her eyebrows at her cousin, who rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid, Parks! Let's just go to magic school and look there!" Chris exclaimed a little angrily at his cousin, but he knew why Parker didn't want to go.

"We don't need to go there," the firestarter replied softly but as Chris opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the attic door opening.

The Halliwells, Brodys, and the others filed in, one after the other. Parker's gaze quickly went back to the book. Her flipping became faster, and her eyes barely scanned the page before it became another.

"Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked once they were all in the attic, which had now become a bit cramped.

Chris looked at them all; well nearly all of them. He refused to look in Bianca's direction before shaking his head in response to Phoebe's question. Parker slammed the book with a heavy sigh, muttering under her breath incoherent words.

"Parker? I'm taking that sigh as a sign than you didn't find anything?" Chris wondered before , Parker looked up from glaring at the book to give her best friend a disbelieving look, which screamed 'What do you think?'

"Oh, no, I found something. I just want to keep it to myself and not get us back!" Parker retorted sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Wyatt asked and was a little surprised when Parker sent him a strange look.

"We? There is no we, it's me and Chris. The way it has been for years. You are not getting involved. You've already mucked everything up once. I'm not taking the chance of you getting a chance to do it again," the young, short haired witch said to the twice-blessed, which hurt the second generation slightly, but they didn't let it show.

"We didn't mean to mess up," Phoenix said quietly and there was no mistaking the waver in her tone, which caused Parker to feel bad for what she had said. That didn't mean she was going to take it back, every word was true.

"No, I know you didn't, but you did. Now we're stuck here in your reality. Lord only knows what's happening in ours now," Parker said softly, an image of Dylan creating havoc in the resistance flashed into her mind before she shook her head. She couldn't think like that, everyone was fine. Well as fine as can be in their situation.

"We should still help. We're the ones who said the spell. From what you've said and what I've understood, it sounds like you're going to need us to help you get back," Wyatt said with authority, trying to sound in charge of the situation but Parker and Chris merely snorted at his attempt.

"Don't even think that you're in charge here, I…Actually, we don't take orders very well. So it would be best to remember not to try and tell us what to do," Chris suggested with a hint of a threat lying in his words.

"Are we clear? We're in charge. It would be prudent to try and stay out of our way while we try and fix this mess. If and only if we are in need of your assistance, then will we ask you to help us. Apart from that, stay the hell out of our way!" Parker stated hotly.

Her anger at this whole thing was starting to rise and Wyatt had only made it worse when he had tried to tell them what was what. She had always hated that about him. Just because he was the oldest, he thought he was in charge when really it was Parker that was in charge. She was the smartest, with Chris a close second. She was the most powerful and not to mention the fact that she was a better all round leader than Wyatt. The temperature in the room started to rise, making the occupants sweat, Chris looked at his cousin. He knew she was the one doing this.

"Parks?" the brunette whitelighter asked softly and was rewarded with a nod from the firestarter; who then took a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"I'm good," Parker replied quietly, but her posture said otherwise.

She was leaning with her hands on the stand for the book. Her arms locked at the elbows and her whole body was tense, screaming that she was far from good.

"We really should look in magic school and could use their help for that. It might help us better if we had more eyes researching through the books," Chris said with his voice near a whisper so the others couldn't hear.

Parker glared at her cousin but then sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

Chris scoffed at Parker's mutter before answering with, "When I'm right? I'm always right."

He stated cheekily. Parker gave him a lop-sided smirk while scrunching up her nose. This made her look even more like Phoebe; which brought the other occupants of the attic heartache.

"Ok, so we need to go to magic school to research a way to get back. We have decided that it would be useful if you would help us," Parker said as she stared at Wyatt, her eyes daring him to say something other than an agreement.

"Ok," Patty agreed, making her cousins and sister look at her in slight confusion. She just stared right back as if trying to tell them that this could be a way in.

"I'm in," Mel answered while Phoenix, Patience, Prue, and KJ all nodded their heads.

The second generation turned to Wyatt, who looked hesitant but eventually gave a huff of frustration before also nodding his head. Parker and Chris had a general idea that the two girls standing beside Wyatt and KJ would follow and that Bianca probably wouldn't be letting Chris out of her sight, even if it wasn't the Chris she knew. Now all they had to do was wait for the Charmed Ones and their spouses.

Paige couldn't believe the events that had taken place in the last couple of days. First, she loses a niece and a nephew. Next, her mom and Darryl come and tell them that Parker and Chris's bodies and souls are missing, and now this! Paige was starting to get a headache. The worst thing was that she hadn't even cried for the loss of her niece and nephew, and it didn't look like she would get to any time soon.

This was like déjà vu all over again. Parker looked exactly the same as she did the last time, except for the scars on her face. They were new, and Paige could remember clearly all the trouble this Parker had and all the pain the family went through all those years ago. She had no doubt that she was going to do everything in her power to get this Parker and Chris back to where they were supposed to be.

"I'll help," Paige admitted.

She felt her husband slide his hand into her as he answered, "So will I."

Piper stared at her little boy. She couldn't believe this wasn't her Chris, her peanut. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms, hold him close, and never let him go. She couldn't, her Chris was gone and instead this Chris was here.

This Chris was so similar, yet so different. Piper didn't care if he was from a different reality, he was still her son.

"We'll help," Piper said simply; speaking for her and Leo, who had a tight grip on his wife's shoulders.

He was struggling not to break down and cry at the sight of his son before him. He may not be from this reality, but it didn't matter to Leo. This Chris was still his son in every way shape and form.

Phoebe gazed at her daughter. She couldn't believe this was the Parker that Billie had brought back all those years ago with a spell to help rescue her. She could remember all the pain that Parker had bottled up inside her and all the things Parker had said to her before breaking down. They had got past them all those years ago. They had painstakingly brought her around.

She remembered what Parker had said she was like to her while growing up and felt her heart start to break all over again. This Parker had never been brought back to the past, had never gotten to know Billie, and still thought her mother hated her.

This Parker was still the same scared, shattered, and angry girl that had been brought back to the past all those years ago, but now it seemed her pain had intensified. Phoebe vowed then and there to get through to this Parker. This was still her daughter. She wasn't going to allow her to fight within herself, constantly battle against herself, and allow her to keep her emotions bottled up so they were slowly killing her. Phoebe was going to help her daughter become the Parker that had started to deal with it all. She was going to make this version of her daughter better again.

"I'll help," Phoebe answered softly and didn't miss the pain in Parker's eyes when she looked to her before they once again became hard and cold.

Billie looked at her daughter. She didn't care where this Parker was from. She was still her daughter. Just like Chris was still her nephew, even if they did come from a different reality. When Leo had said they weren't their Parker and Chris, Billie felt something break inside of her and her wife screaming silently inside her head. She had refused to let the tears fall, even when they had found out they were from the reality where the war hadn't been stopped and was still raging on.

Billie had almost gathered her daughter in her arms when she had seen them laying on the floor of the manor but held herself together and was quite glad she had. She was pretty sure Parker would have thrown her off and knew what her daughter was capable of.

What had hurt Billie the most though was the fact that when they had discovered where Parker and Chris were from, she had realized with a start that this Parker had never gotten to know her. She had died before Parker was born, and that was something she knew would most likely come out later. After all, it had all those years ago. Billie was brought out of her thoughts by Phoebe giving her hand a gentle squeeze and looked towards the woman who completed her she was met with saddened eyes.

"You haven't answered," Phoebe told her quietly.

"Oh…., yes," Billie paused slightly before answering. She looked towards Parker and Chris, who she noticed was gripping Parker's wrist with one of his hands tightly while Parker was looking down at the floor and breathing deeply.

"Right, it's settled then. We're going to magic school, and we'll see you there," Chris declared before orbing himself and Parker out of the attic, intending on going straight to magic school.

He prayed that the others would take a couple of minutes. He and Parker both needed just a little time to pull themselves back together once again.

Brooke sat on her and Parker's bed in the Halliwell/Jenkins manor. She couldn't believe what had happened in the last couple of hours. The pain she was feeling, no, the agony she was experiencing had slowly started to close when she had seen her love, her life on the floor. Then it had come back twice as bad when Leo had said they weren't their Parker and Chris.

The only thought that had been going through her mind after that had been how were they not their Parker and Chris? Apart from the scars on her face, this Parker looked exactly the same. When the adults had explained to them who this Parker and Chris were after Chris had orbed them out, she could see the second generation's faces fall. She could almost feel their hopes shatter. She herself felt her soul fall apart. Her already ripped heart got torn into even tinier pieces.

When they had told her what they planned to do, she had almost agreed, but a memory had flashed in front of her eyes before she could do so. It was when Parker was sixteen. They had just been going out for a couple of months and Parker had lost her first and only innocent. Her young firestarter had been devastated. So much so that she didn't come out of her room for almost a week, no matter how many of her family told her it wasn't her fault.

Brooke could remember how broken her parents were that they couldn't stop their daughter's pain. She could recall that Chris was almost as bad as Parker. He had been fighting a couple of the demons while Parker went to save the innocent. Phoenix and Patty couldn't bear to see their big sister like that, so they mostly stayed away after trying to talk to her. All they got for their troubles was silence.

Brooke was the only one that could handle the pain Parker was in. Well, she couldn't handle it. It had almost killed her to see her witch so vulnerable and in pain. None the less, she had stayed by Parker's side throughout the whole week; only leaving to go downstairs to keep Parker's parents up to date.

It was one of those times when Brooke had gone downstairs that Parker finally broke.

"_I don't know what to do. She won't speak and barely eats and drinks. She just lays there, staring at the ceiling. I don't even think she knows I'm there," Brooke said sadly to Phoebe and Billie, who immediately pulled her into their arms._

"_Trust me, sweetie, she knows you're there. If anything since you've been together, I've noticed that Parker always knows if you're near her. She usually gets this stupid grin on her face and a light turns on her in her eyes. Then a few moments later, you either orb or walk in. So she knows you're there. She'll just talk to you when she's ready," Phoebe said softly. Before anything else could be said, a loud crash was heard coming from upstairs._

"_I guess that talks going to come sooner than expected," Brooke murmured as she pulled herself out of Phoebe and Billie's embrace. _

_"Do you want us to go with you?" the blonde, ultimate power asked after smiling gently and was a little surprised when Brooke shook her head._

"_No thank you, I think I'll be alright. I'll just lay on the whitelighter calmness that we all __possess, but if you hear the sounds of shouting for help, please don't ignore them," Brooke replied with a small smile before rushing up the stairs towards her charge's bedroom._

_As Brooke opened the door to Parker's room, she was surprised to see the room was a mess. Glass littered the floor, paper was strewn everywhere, and the furniture, except for the bed, was p turned up and broken__. Parker was standing in the middle of her room with her hands clenched into fists by her sides, and her body was shaking with her anger._

"_Parks?" Brooke asked gently and was rewarded with her girlfriends body tensing. Brooke walked into the room and closed the door behind her with a soft, nearly inaudible click before crossing the room in a couple of steps until she was right behind her firestarter, "Parker…" _

_Brooke laid her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders but stopped when Parker flinched under her touch. Everything was silent for a minute before Parker spoke, so quietly that Brooke almost missed it._

"_Why wasn't I able to save her?" Parker questioned, her voice sounded dead and broken._

"_Oh, Parks," Brooke muttered softly as she turned her witch around and gathered her in her arms. That was all Parker needed as she broke down and cried._

_About an hour later, Brooke had now positioned them on Parker's bed and was holding her girlfriend in her arms tightly. Her back was propped up against the headboard as Parker lay in between her legs with her head resting on her whitelighter's chest._

"_I should have been able to save her," Parker revealed Her voice was a little rough from disuse but her words were blunt and clear._

"_Not everyone can be saved, Parks," Brooke replied, making Parker close her eyes. _

"_She should have been saved. She…she had her whole…whole life ahead of her and…and now…," Parker said before cutting herself off as sobs threatened to escape from her lips. _

"_It was just her time," Brooke assured her and knew as soon as the words left her lips, what her girlfriend's reaction would be._

_Parker jumped from her arms and landed neatly on her fee as her eyes blazing with rage._

"_I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAVE EVERYONE! I'M THE FUCKING RULER OF MAGIC! SHE WAS IN THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME! SHE LOOKED SO SCARED! SHE DIED IN MY ARMS, CRYING FOR HER MOMMY! SHE WAS FUCKING EIGHT YEARS OLD! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT WAS AN EIGHT YEAR OLD'S TIME TO DIE! TELL ME, SPENCE! TELL ME WHY IT WAS HER TIME!' Parker shouted and when Brooke didn't speak, she carried on, 'YOU CAN'T, CAN YOU? THAT'S BECAUSE IT WASN'T HER TIME TO DIE! IT'S MY FAULT SHE'S DEAD! SHE DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T PROTECT HER! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME! It's my fault," Parker whispered the last sentence; horrified._

Brooke jumped to her feet and grabbed her firestarters face in her hands, forcing Parker to look at her.

"_Don't you ever, ever think that it was your fault. Like you said, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. You tried. That is what you should focus on, and you tried your best. Death is strange. You know as well as I do that we can't control death. No one knows why it works the way it does, and you know we can't stop it. If it's your time, then it's your time. You can't stop death, Parks, no matter how powerful you are," Brook exclaimed through her tears as she felt Parker's knees give underneath her, sending her to the floor with Brooke following her all the way._

The blonde whitelighter came out of the memory with tears running down her cheeks. This was why she wouldn't help them try and get Parker and Chris back. She knew that it wasn't going to work. No one had ever beaten death before. It didn't work that way. Once you were dead, you stayed dead. Like she had told Parker, no amount of power could change that.

Since this Parker had been here, Brooke could feel herself slipping away. She couldn't face the fact that this Parker wasn't her Parker. She couldn't handle that her Parker was still gone. When she had seen Parker lying there on the floor with blood gushing out of her leg, she didn't think, she just reacted and healed her. Parker's refusal to look at her and her instant brush aside broke her heart even more. She didn't think she could go back to the manor if this Parker was still there. She didn't know how Bianca was coping.

"Parks, I miss you," Brooke cried out before collapsing into tears.


	9. Family

**Chapter 9 – Family**

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for the reviews _

_I don't own Charmed (Unfortunately__)_

_Thanks again to my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel._

_Here's the next chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

Previously – "Right, it's settled then. We're going to magic school. We'll see you there," Chris declared before orbing himself and Parker out of the attic, intending on going straight to magic school. He prayed that the others would take a couple of minutes. He and Parker both needed just a little time to pull themselves back together once again.

Since this Parker had been here, Brooke could feel herself slipping away. She couldn't deal with the fact that this Parker wasn't her Parker. She couldn't deal with the fact that her Parker was still gone. When she had seen Parker lying there on the floor with blood gushing out of her leg, she didn't think, she just reacted and healed her. Parker's refusal to look at her and her instant brush aside broke her heart even more. She didn't think she could go back to the manor if this Parker was still there. She didn't know how Bianca was coping.

"Parks I miss you." Brooke said before collapsing into tears.

"Stupid, bloody, magic school! The teachers think they're oh so brilliant and that they know everything because they work here. Well, I have news for them, and it's that they're idiots. They don't know everything. In fact, compared to me and Chris, they know practically nothing! Idiots! Stupid, bloody, idiotic teachers!" Parker muttered darkly to herself as she flipped through one of the many books the library in magic school contained.

Her voice carried throughout the silent room; making Chris, who was sat on the opposite side of the grand hall that was the library, chuckle at his cousin's words.

"Oh, Parks, all he said was that if we needed any help, just to call for him," Chris said fighting back a smile when Parker snorted.

"Help? Help! Chris, between the two of us, we probably have nearly three quarters of this library memorized. We certainly don't need help from a high school teacher," the firestarter almost sneered.

She hated teachers, always had always would. Sure, she was a good girl in school, got good grades, and all that jazz. But she despised who taught her; magical and non-magical.

"I see some things stay the same, no matter what reality," Patience observed as she heard Parker's words from her place on the sofa in the huge library.

Next to her were her twin, Patty and Nix, while Mel, KJ, Wyatt, Bianca, Marissa, and Sam were seated on the floor around them. Their parents had gone to talk in Paige's office, and Patience could tell that this Chris and Parker were quite relieved to be away from their presence. The others were flipping with boredom through some books. They had always hated the research side of things, and it was Parker and Chris who liked….. Patience stopped that train of thought before it became dark and depressing. They were going to fix this mess they had landed themselves in, and then they were going to figure out a way to get their Chris and Parker back.

"I still can't wrap my head around this. I mean our sister is here, alive, and right in front of us…..But it's not her, she's the same…..yet so different," Patty murmured; her voice sounding slightly strained, but no one commented on it.

After another couple of minutes of silence, Phoenix suddenly stood up, letting the book in her lap drop to the floor, and walked across the room; dropping to the floor and into a sitting position next to a quite oblivious Parker. The others and Chris watched with slight confusion when all Phoenix did was sit there, but it didn't last long when they all saw Parker's body tense before relaxing slightly.

"Is there something you wanted?" Parker asked quietly; not taking her eyes off the book in front of her.

"I….I….I just wanted…wanted to….to….," Phoenix started to say but didn't finish.

What did she want? She wanted Parker to tell her everything was going to be alright. She wanted Parker to hum quietly in her ear before singing the delicate and gentle, Spanish words that she had put together years ago into a song, Especially for Phoenix when she couldn't get to sleep. She wanted Parker to take her in her arms, hold her tightly as she cried, and to feel protected again. She wanted her big sister.

Parker watched out of the corner of her eye as the girl struggled with her words before cutting off and just staring at her. The short haired firestarter couldn't believe that in this reality, Parker had sisters. And now that she looked closely, Parker could see the resemblance between herself and this young girl. They had the same brunette hair. The only difference was that hers had streaks of blonde running through it, where the other's was just brown. They also had same eye color, but there was a slight difference. These eyes showed you every emotion the girl was feeling. They reminded Parker of when she was a little girl before the war, when she had still been innocent and carefree. Well as innocent and as carefree as she could have been considering how she was raised. The girl had Phoebe's lips but Billie's nose while Parker had been told she had Phoebe's nose and Billie's lips.

Sighing when the young girl didn't say anything, Parker reminded herself that she had to be gentle, as gentle as she could be when speaking to the younger girls. Parker could tell that they hadn't fully caught onto the fact that she wasn't their Parker. They had probably said it. But somewhere in their mind, they were still clinging on and hoping this was all a dream.

"You know, I never did catch your name," Parker said softly; turning her head so she was now looking directly at her, and this time Parker didn't miss the tears brimming in the girls eyes.

"P…Ph…..Phoenix," Phoenix replied quietly; her tone was so sad and painful that Parker almost couldn't stand to hear it….almost.

"I always wondered if it would be another 'P'," Parker muttered under her breath. A lop-sided smirk appeared on her face. When Phoenix's eyes widened slightly, signifying she heard, the smirk slid off and was replaced with an impassive face. "Y….You're so similar," the younger twin said; repeating her sister's words from earlier and was surprised when Parker's face twisted into one of surprise before the impassive mask was back in place.

"Yes, I imagine we would be," Parker replied quietly. She was aware that everyone was watching their interaction and didn't know what they were expecting, for them to hug? To laugh and smile like they were old friends? Like sisters?

"You should really get back to that book,"" Parker stated; turning back to the book in her hands and determined now more than ever to get back to her reality.

What she wasn't expecting was to feel Phoenix's body slide closer to her own. So now their arms were brushing, and she raised her right hand up in front of her, pointing it towards the couch where the others were sitting, Parker watched with a little shock when Phoenix made a 'come hither' motion with one of her fingers. The book she had been reading lifted into the air and zoomed towards her; stopping within arm's reach.

The young, brunette witch didn't say anything but grabbed the book, opened it onto the page she was on before she had let it fall from her lap, and started to read silently. Parker turned her gaze towards Chris, who she could see was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Parker gave him her best 'what do I do?' look but was disappointed and a little angry when all her cousin did was shrug and go back to reading the book that was on his legs.

Parker visibly swallowed before giving a defeated yet frustrated sigh and going back to her book. She didn't want to hurt Phoenix's feelings by pushing her off her or moving her away with magic. She had no idea what was happening, but there was a small voice in the back of her head that was telling her to just let this go, that it wasn't bad. She wasn't a demon but a good witch. She was safe to be allowed to be this close, but that didn't mean Parker wasn't uncomfortable with Phoenix's arm brushing against hers. She wasn't used to that much contact from people anymore. The only people she could let near her without being defensive were Chris and this little girl, Jasmine, that she had saved from a pack of hungry demons a couple of months ago on a recon mission.

That was how they all stayed the rest of the day, occasionally one of them would get up to get themselves and the others a fresh stack of books but other than that, it was silent in the library of magic school.

It was nearing five o'clock when the adults came back into the library and saw Marissa sitting on KJ's lap. Her head was on her boyfriend's chest, her eyes closed with KJ propped up against the couch. His arms wrapped around his sleeping girlfriend while struggling to keep his eyes open and focused on the book in front of him.

Wyatt was sitting between Bianca and Sam with an arm around each of them, all of them were dozing, their chests rising and falling with their steady breaths. Prue, Patience, and Patty were asleep on the couch. The twins were leaning against each other while Patty was leaning against the arm of the couch. An unopened book was in her lap.

They were shocked to see Melinda now sitting next to Chris; leaving just an inch of space between them. Both of them were reading a thick, old, dusty book intently. What shocked them even more was that Parker was sitting quite calmly, well apart from the occasional glances to her right before she quickly set her eyes back on the book in her hands with the uncomfortable squirm every now and then. She was on the floor against a bookshelf as a sleeping Phoenix was leaning against her right side. The younger girl's head was on the firestarter's shoulder as she snored softly.

"They read themselves to sleep?" Paige asked; making Parker and Chris jump from their positions on the floor and scaring Mel; who looked towards the direction Chris was looking in and relaxed once she saw it was just her parents, aunts, and uncles.

When Parker had jumped up, she forgot someone was leaning against her until she saw Phoenix's body about to make impact with the cold, hard floor. The firestarter reacted immediately and without thought, put one of her hands out in front of her. Phoenix's body stopped its decent to the floor and paused in mid air before being lowered slowly and softly onto the floor instead, never waking the young brunette from her sleep, which pleased Parker to no end. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stand to wake the young girl up. Phoenix looked so peaceful and innocent when she was sleeping that Parker thought it would be a crime for her to wake. The adults watched as Parker handled Phoenix with great care, as if she were a china doll before turning to face them, a hint of anger betrayed on her face.

"Next time do you think you could say something to announce your presence?" Parker hissed out quietly, so as not to wake the others.

She liked it this way. There were less people to worry about, less stares of sadness to put up with. It let her mind slow down a bit and think a little more in depth.

"We didn't know they would all be asleep," Billie stated softly and watched as her daughter turned to her. Her mouth was open to say a sarcastic comment Billie was sure, but when Parker's eyes met hers, the firestarter froze; quite literally.

Her whole body locked into place and her mouth snapped shut.

After a somewhat tense minute, Parker opened her mouth and replied, "They've been researching for almost six hours. They're exhausted. Just…just a little announcement next time would be…would be nice."

Billie just smiled at her daughter, but all Parker did was look down to the floor; her hands closing into fists and shaking slightly.

"I take it from what we see, you didn't find anything?" Kyle asked and was met with Parker raising one of her eyebrows while Chris just rolled his eyes as if to say 'what do you think?'

"Right, stupid question," Kyle muttered; more to himself than anyone else.

"I'm out of ideas," Chris said quietly to Parker, who just huffed in annoyance.

"You know for someone who thinks he's so smart, you certainly do lack the intelligence to back it up," Parker stated; smirking when she saw her cousin narrow his eyes at her.

"Alright then, if you think you're so clever, what do we do next?" Chris asked his best friend, while Mel and the adults just stood and watched.

"You should get some sleep," Parker answered and was instantly met with her cousin's blank face.

"That's your plan?" the brunette whitelighter asked; his tone dripping with disbelief.

"Yes that's my plan, you haven't slept in near enough three days, Chris, and I'm surprised you haven't dropped yet. Sure, you can go without sleep for long periods of time, but you're not a machine. You do need some sleep eventually," the firestarter replied softly, ignoring the fact that the adults were staring at them with pain filled and concerned eyes.

"Fine," Chris replied shortly.

Parker knew there was more. He never gave into her that easily.

"Fine?" she asked cautiously.

Chris nodded his head at his cousin, "I said fine. I'll go with your plan and sleep but you've gotta sleep too," Chris answered and watched as Parker's face paled a little at the thought of sleep, "You can't function without any sleep either, Parks."

Before he knew it, a yawn escaped from his mouth. Now that Parker had brought up how much sleep he hadn't been getting, Chris just realized how tired he actually was.

"If I agree, will you shut up?" Parker asked him a little angrily, but the anger disappeared when Chris nodded his head.

"Do you….Do you mind if we use your couches?" Chris asked Piper and Leo, who were a little shocked that Chris was speaking to them.

"Yes, but we only have one couch," Leo replied when it seemed him wife was speechless.

He could understand. Here was her son asking for permission to stay at their home, on the couch.

"Oh, that's ok we can deal with that," Parker answered for Chris.

She could see he was getting uncomfortable with looking at Piper for too long and decided to save her cousin. What she did not expect, however, was for Phoebe to reply.

"No! You both can't sleep on one couch. It's too small. One of you can stay over at ours. We have a spare bedroom. Or if you don't want that, we have a couch." Phoebe said to both of them, but her eyes never left Parker, who she could see was refusing to look in their direction.

"I'll sleep on their couch," Chris said to his cousin; pointing at Piper and Leo, who couldn't help but flinch when all he did was point at them.

Parker glared at her best friend, but all Chris did was shrug helplessly, they stared intently at each other for a moment before Parker sighed.

"Yeah, ok. I guess I'll stay on yours," Parker mumbled out; pointing in the direction of Billie and Phoebe, who were better at masking their sadness of how Parker addressed them.

"What shall we do about the kids?" Paige asked softly as she looked at the sleeping children.

"Just orb them individually to their beds," Mel replied as Chris opened his mouth to answer but stopped mid way and turned to look at Mel as he heard her answer.

He remembered when she was alive in his time and how they almost always had the same train of thought. Parker had always said if there wasn't an age difference between them, she could have sworn they were twins.

Nothing was said after that. Paige, Leo, and Kyle orbed the sleeping children into their respectful beds and then orbed Sam and Marissa into bed with Wyatt and KJ. They could allow it just this once. They weren't sure where to put Bianca. But after a moment's hesitation, Leo orbed her into Chris's bedroom. He thought it would be better to have her close, so they all could keep an eye on her. No one knew where Brooke was, and Phoebe was worried about the young whitelighter.

"Ok, the kids are in bed, ready to go?" Paige asked the adults, Mel, Chris, and Parker, who all nodded their heads.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early. Yeah, Parks?" Chris asked quietly so nobody else could hear him.

Parker turned to look at her cousin, who she could see was feeling very uncomfortable with parting with her. She couldn't blame him because she felt exactly the same way.

"Yeah," the short haired girl replied softly; not letting the slight fear she was feeling show in her voice.

"Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow," Paige said as she and Kyle orbed out.

"Come around tomorrow when everyone is ready. We all need to talk," Piper said to her sister, who nodded her head in agreement before Leo grabbed his wife's hand and orbed out. This was followed by Mel and Chris, who gave his cousin a small reassuring look before he disappeared in blue and white lights.

"Did they not think that we don't have the orbing power?" Billie asked; a little shocked that their family had just left them there with no way to get home.

"I think they had other things on their mind," Phoebe replied, glancing to Parker to see her daughter was in thought before she sighed and took a small step towards them.

"I….I can take you home," Parker murmured as she stretched out her hands slowly towards the two women in front of her and was quite shocked when they reached forward and took her offered hands without question.

Parker ignored the ache in her heart when she felt their hands slide into her own. But she closed her eyes and prepared to project them to the house before stopping short when she realized something,

"Umm, where….where do you live?" she asked them and had to avert her eyes when she saw the sadness in theirs.

"In the house to the right of the manor," Phoebe answered; making Parker's eyes snap towards her and stare at her in disbelief.

"Oh…, ok," Parker replied, mentally slapping herself for the way she sounded. What did she expect? For them to still be in the condo that Phoebe had bought years ago?

Parker didn't say anything else but closed her eyes and felt the now familiar sensation of her projection power rush through her. Before anything else was said, she projected herself, Phoebe, and Billie out of magic school's library and into the Halliwell/Jenkins home.

_So that's the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_My beta asked me why Billie said about the orbing at the end of the chapter when she can project them home, so I thought I would tell all of you just in case any of you thought the same thing _

_Billie can use her projection power to project them places but she doesn't like to do it, purely because she has never been able to get the hang of it and it doesn't usually work out the way she wants it too, i.e she ends up in not where she wanted to go._

_So leave us a review and let us know what you think, next chapter will be up in a week._

_Until then _


	10. Remembering

**Chapter 10 – Remembering**

_Hey everyone so here's the next chapter._

_Thanks to my one reviewer, I have to say I'm a little disappointed that this I only got one review for the last chapter but oh well __ The next couple of chapters after this one we're really going to get into it, I'm sensing a blow up ;)_

_Dreams and memories are in italics._

_Without further ado enjoy!_

Previously - Parker ignored the ache in her heart when she felt their hands slide into her own. But she closed her eyes and prepared to project them to the house before stopping short when she realized something,

"Umm, where….where do you live?" she asked them and had to avert her eyes when she saw the sadness in theirs.

"In the house to the right of the manor," Phoebe answered; making Parker's eyes snap towards her and stare at her in disbelief.

"Oh…, ok," Parker replied, mentally slapping herself for the way she sounded. What did she expect? For them to still be in the condo that Phoebe had bought years ago?

Parker didn't say anything else but closed her eyes and felt the now familiar sensation of her projection power rush through her. Before anything else was said, she projected herself, Phoebe, and Billie out of magic school's library and into the Halliwell/Jenkins home.

_"This is getting old, Parker," Dylan said as he crouched on his knees in front of the firestarter; whose head was bowed and hands were bound behind her back. All that was heard was the steady drip, drip, drip of Parker's blood onto the floor and her shaky, harsh breaths, "What's the matter, Parker? Cat got your tongue!"_

_Dylan sneered as he yanked Parker's head up by her hair so they were now face to face. Parker was a mess: her hair was matted with her blood, her lips were busted, there was a deep gash above her eyebrow that was dribbling blood and two very deep long cuts as well. They went from the top of her right eyebrow, down over her eye and stopping just below her right cheek. They stared at each other for a minute, well glared at each other was a more appropriate way of putting it before Dylan opened his mouth once again and spoke._

_"You should of just left her behind, Parker. But no, you had to be the hero and get her out. At what cost though?... I must say these chains are impressive. They must have taken a lot of time, effort, and power to make them. However, you must of known I would get my hands on them eventually, I find it a little funny that you made them to contain me, but now they're being used to contain you." Dylan paused and waited for Parker to speak, but when she stayed silent, he became angry._

_"Don't want to talk huh, Parker? Well, that's ok. I can wait," Dylan said as he gave the firestarter's hair another sharp pull before letting go and standing up. Now, he was looking down at Parker; who was looking at the floor or rather her blood that stained the floor and thinking of all the things she was going to do to Dylan once she got out of the chains._

_"Badriks," Dylan called and within a moment, another demon entered._

_This one was human in appearance except for the bright red eyes and the runes that were carved into his skin and his bald head. He was carrying a long, thick piece of leather that had a wooden handle at the end of it and was covered in dried blood. Parker glanced up briefly, but her eyes lowered and she gritted her teeth when she saw who it was._

_"Until she starts to talk," Dylan commanded before grinning darkly at Parker, who had now closed her eyes tightly against the pain that she knew was about to come. Without another word, Dylan walked out of the room._

_Parker saw out of the corner of her eye Badriks go over to a switch and flip it upwards. Before Parker could even try and stop it, her arms were now out by her sides and fully stretched until she could feel her muscles were taunt. The demon slowly walked until he stood behind her. It was silent for a minute, and Parker was foolish to believe that he wasn't going to do anything. Then she heard it. The whistling sound of something flying towards her, and then she felt it._

_The whip cracked against her back at a speed that Parker couldn't believe. She could feel her newly healed skin start to open again, but before she had time to register the pain, the whip was cracked against her back again and again. She could feel her ear burning as a high pitched, painful sound was detected by her hearing. It only took her a minute to realize that she was screaming._

Parker shot up from her position on the couch. Her breaths coming out in short gasps, her top half was drenched in sweat, her hair was matted to her forehead, and the blanket that Phoebe had given her to sleep on the couch with was now on the floor. The young firestarter realized she was shaking and immediately wrapped her arms around her chest. She held herself tightly as she repeated over and over in her mind, 'It's over now. I'm not there anymore'. After shaking her head, Parker stood up from the couch in one fluid movement and decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Brooke was sitting up on the bed in her and Parker's bedroom with her knees drawn up to her chest as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She had been seated in this position nearly all night. If it wasn't for her hearing the movement of someone downstairs, Brooke was sure she would of stayed in that position for the rest of the day. But her curiosity about who could be up so early got the better of her, and she stood from the bed. She gave herself a little stretch to awake her joints before making her way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She had a vague feeling that it was going to be one of the twins that was up.

Parker's whole body was shaking. That dream had only happened in reality a couple of weeks ago. Chris had saved her, but when he had tried to heal her, he couldn't get rid of the scars that were left behind. That was how he had gotten his scar going from his chin and down his neck. When he had rescued her, he hadn't seen the demon behind him until it was almost too late.

The war was starting to take its toll on the two remaining Halliwell's. They were now pulling longer hours, going out nearly every day on some sort of mission, and starting to get more paranoid of everyone and everything. It had gotten so bad that they had to constantly keep reminding each other they could trust one another. Parker sighed as she put her now empty glass in the sink. There was just so much going on in her life that she was sure this was going to be what pushed her over the edge.

The firestarter sensed someone behind her and without another thought, flung her hand out behind her and pinned the person to the kitchen wall. Parker turned around slowly. When she saw who it was, she immediately let them drop to the ground.

"I…..I…I'm sorry…I….I thought you were a….a…..a demon," Parker stuttered out as she watched Brooke get to her feet and brush her jeans to get rid of the dirt that now clung to them along the way.

"It's fine," the blonde whitelighter muttered; not looking in Parker's direction.

Parker glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned.

"You're not usually up until…I mean what are you doing up so early?" the short haired girl asked, changing her words mid-sentence, causing Brooke to look at her before looking away just as quickly.

"I….I heard someone downstairs. Thought it might be one of the twins, so I came to find out. I'm just gonna go…..go back upstairs now," Brooke murmured as she turned around and started to make her way out of the kitchen.

When she was a mere couple of steps away from the kitchen door, black and blue orbs suddenly started to materialize in front of her and formed into a darklighter.

"Hello, whitelighter," was all he said before, with a puff of black smoke, his crossbow was in his hand and pointed directly at Brooke.

Parker didn't think, she just reacted; forming a green electricity ball in one hand. Parker launched herself away from the sink and barreled into Brooke, knocking the whitelighter onto the floor with Parker on top of her. The arrow that had been going straight for Brooke's heart sailed over their heads, and the firestarter was quick to throw the electricity ball at the darklighter before they both made contact with the floor. All that could be heard for a minute were the screams of the darklighter before he combusted.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked as she lifted her head up from its position on Brooke's chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Umm, thanks," Brooke said; looking up and found herself inches away from Parker's face.

Both girls froze in their movements, Brooke could see the untold pain that Parker held within herself, all through her eyes. Even this Parker couldn't hide anything from Brooke.

"I…..uhhhh…..I should go and see…..uhhhh Chris," Parker announed softly as she slowly got off the whitelighter.

Brooke had to forcibly hold back a moan as she felt the firestarter's body lift off of her own.

"Yeah, I….I have to go somewhere too," Brooke stated as she, too, stood up. Parker gave her small cheeky smirk, "If you say so."

It was the last thing Parker said before walking out of the kitchen and the rest of the Halliwell/Jenkins manor. As soon as Brooke heard the front door close, she slid down the wall until she was sat on the floor with her eyes closed. She had told herself that she wouldn't get anywhere close to this Parker, and here she was being saved by her. The whitelighter had a feeling that this day was going to only get worse.

Realizing that she had been sitting on the kitchen floor for quite some time now, Brooke stood up and decided to go to the place, other than Parker's arms, where she could just relax and think.

The Golden Gate Bridge

"They're not telling us something," Chris stated quietly from his position on the attic in the couch while Parker was at a table mixing some potions for what Chris didn't know.

Parker sighed at her cousin before replying, "Chris, they aren't telling us a lot of things, and we can't ask them to tell us everything. There are some things that we're just better off not knowing."

"Yeah, I guess," Chris murmured as he went back to staring off into space.

"Oh. What a lot of help you are," Parker grumbled to herself as she went back to mixing her potions; in truth she was just doing this to keep herself busy.

"Until an epiphany hits me, I'm going to be useless just like you." Chris answered to his best friend's grumble; making Parker merely roll her eyes at the older Halliwell.

"Well, unlike you, I can't just sit around and wait for an epiphany," Parker explained before the two Halliwells lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The Halliwell/Jenkins Manor

Phoebe and Billie were in their bedroom and sitting on their bed with Phoebe in between Billie's legs. Her back was pressed against her wife's front with the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her. They hadn't been able to get to sleep. The couple had settled into an embrace and stayed that way the rest of the night. Every time they shut their eyes to try and go to sleep, it was like their minds didn't want to stop thinking.

"How are we meant to deal with this?" Phoebe asked quietly; her voice a little hoarse from disuse but Billie heard her nonetheless.

"I…I don't know, but we'll deal with it as a family," Was the blonde's answer, making the brunette give a humorless chuckle.

"That's great…..We'll deal with this as a family…..Too bad one of our family is gone," the empath said sarcastically but Billie could practically hear the tears forming in her wife's eyes and tightened her hold on the older witch.

"We're gonna get her back….I don't know how, but I know we will…I will stop at nothing to get our daughter back and make our family complete again," Billie assured her with conviction as tears slid down her cheeks, and she felt her wife's pain tear into her heart.

"What are we going to do about this Parker? How can we willingly send her back to her reality when we know what she's going back to?…I can't let my daughter go back to that place…Even if she does hate me," Phoebe whisped; forcibly holding back the sobs that wanted to escape from her lips.

"She doesn't hate you, Pheebs…..Remember we got through to her before and we'll get through to her again…It just might be a bit more difficult this time. We will get through to her and show her what she should have been treated like….How she should of grown up…..As for sending her back, we have to send her back, Pheebs. She said it herself they don't belong in this reality. The realities are unbalanced which isn't good…..They need to go back…..No matter how painful it will be for us and them to do so." Billie murmured and felt her love stiffen in her arms before jumping out of them and springing to her feet.

Phoebe turned around and glared at the blonde. Billie had seen that look enough times over the years to know that Phoebe wasn't angry, she was upset.

"How can you say that? She may not be from this reality, but she is still our daughter! How can you be ready to send her back to that place when we know what she faces there? I don't care if the realities are unbalanced, I'm not letting her go back there!" Phoebe growled loudly before spinning on her heel and looking out of their bedroom window.

Seconds later, she felt two familiar warm strong arms wrap around her waist, a head place itself between her shoulder blades, and lips pressing softly against the bare skin.

"Pheebs, you know we have to," Billie advised gently, but Phoebe wasn't fooled. She could feel how much regret her wife was feeling and could hear how much this was paining Billie to say.

"I know…, but it doesn't make it any easier," Phoebe revealed softly as she felt Billie's arms unwrap themselves from her waist to turn her around, so the two women were now face to face instead.

"We figure out how to send them back. While we do that, we're going to make Parker become the girl she became all those years ago. We're going to heal her, although, I have a feeling that we're going to need Brooke's help. So when she goes back she'll have the power to vanquish Dylan once and for all. Then we'll figure out a way to get our Parker back," Billie insisted.

In her mind, all she could think about was how impossible it all seemed.

In spite of that, a small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that they could do it, but only if they did it as a family.

"Sounds impossible," Phoebe muttered into her wife's neck.

Her eyes closed as she breathed in Billie's scent. Even after all these years, the blonde's scent still calmed her like nothing else could,

"Yeah it does. Halliwells have a way of pulling off the impossible somehow," Billie replied; a hint of a smirk playing across her lips.

This time Phoebe gave a real chuckle, "Yeah, we do."

Her mind went through all the times the families had done the impossible, both magical and mortal. They stayed in their position for ages. Neither one wanting to move and go out into the real world. They were both perfectly content to stay inside their little bubble. It wasn't meant to be because in the next second there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in," Billie suggested as Phoebe broke the embrace and went to lie back on their bed.

Her back was propped up against the headboard and her arms crossed over her chest while Billie opted to stay standing by the window. Their bedroom door opened a couple of inches and suddenly, their youngest daughter's head was poking around the frame.

Her eyes were slightly red as she questioned, "Hey, uhhhh can…can we come in?"

Her voice was trembling a little, which her parents immediately picked up on.

"Yeah, sweetie, of course you can," Phoebe agreed as Billie sat down on their bed.

The next second, the twins had shuffled into their parents' bedroom and were climbing in between their mothers on the bed.

"What are you doing up so early?" Billie wondered as she trailed her hands through Phoenix's hair.

She didn't miss the way her youngest suddenly tensed before relaxing and knew what had gone through Phoenix's mind. Parker used to do this when she couldn't get to sleep at night. Billie remembered the night she had first caught Parker in Phoenix's room, Parker had been eight making Phoenix five:

_Billie walked up the stairs of her house; intending on going to bed and cuddling up to her wife but stopped short when she saw Phoenix's door was open slightly. Parker and Phoenix hated their parents leaving her door open and would always shut it after they had put them to bed and gone back downstairs, so what was it doing open now?_

_The blonde started to panic. Her thoughts going straight to demons being in her youngest daughter's room, and she rushed straight over there. Just as she was about to burst in, what she saw made her heart stop._

_Parker was seated with her back against Phoenix's headboard and her arms full of her little sister. Her right hand was stroking her baby sister's hair slowly. The firestarter was looking down at Phoenix with a small loving smile on her face. Billie watched the scene with tears in her eyes. When she was about to walk away, Parker's head snapped up. As soon as she saw her mom, her smile turned sheepish._

_Billie stood and watched as Parker lifted her sister off of her with great care, laid her back down on the bed after she had got off of it, pulled the covers up to her shoulders, and placed a kiss on her forehead before making her way out of her youngest sister's room. Billie stepped back to allow her daughter to leave the room. Only when Parker had closed the door with a soft click, did she start to speak. _

"_Mom, I'm sorry for not being in bed, but Nix couldn't sleep and was calling for me, please don't be mad," Parker explained, her eyes shined with innocence and made her mother's heart melt. _

"_I'm not mad. I think that's a very nice thing you just did, but I didn't hear Phoenix calling for you, and you know me and your ma can hear if one of you calls out," Billie informed her as she bent down to her daughter's level and saw her daughter looking at her with confusion. _

"_She did mom, honest. She was calling for me. I could hear her. I'm not making it up," Parker stated seriously with a scowl on her face; which made Billie smile._

"_I know, sweetie, I believe you, but we'll talk more about it in the morning, ok. Right now, you've got to get to bed. We wouldn't want you tired for school tomorrow, would we?" Billie asked as she picked her daughter up into her arms when she saw her yawn and rub her eyes._

_Billie carried Parker into her bedroom and put her eldest into her bed, thanking everyone that Parker was quite light. The blonde pulled Parker's covers up to her waist and pressed a kiss onto her forehead before walking back towards the bedroom door. As she went to step out and close it, Billie turned around and gave her daughter a smile. _

"_Night, Parks, I love you," Billie said and watched as Parker's eyes lit up slightly at the statement before drooping while the firestarter gave another yawn. _

"_Love you, too, mommy," Parker told her through a yawn before her eyes closed _

_She was snoring softly in seconds._

"_What took you so long?" Phoebe questioned softly as her wife slipped into their bed behind her. _

"_I think Parker's getting her telepathy power."_

_Billie's answer made Phoebe turn around and face the blonde, happiness alight in her eyes._

"_Really?" the brunette asked and was met with her wife's beautiful smile as she leaned in towards the older witch's face. _

"_Really," Billie murmured before capturing her wife's lips in a sweet and innocent kiss._

Billie came out of the memory to see Phoenix looking at her intently.

"What you thinking about mom?" the youngest Halliwell/Jenkins asked quietly; aware that her sister and ma were listening.

Billie gave her daughter a comforting smile as she answered, "I was thinking about the first time I found Parker in your bed."

A sad smile made its way across Phoenix's lips as she remembered all the times her big sister would come into her room, stroke her hair, and sing her to sleep. It had become a routine for many years. And every now and then, Billie and Phoebe used to find Parker asleep with her back against the headboard of Phoenix's bed; her little sister asleep in her arms.

"Do you remember that Christmas when Parker refused to get up before eight but we woke her up at six and told her it was eight. And then we went to wake you both up…..She wasn't happy when she found out the time," Patty said quietly; her eyes were distant as the memory replayed in her head:

"_PARKER! PARKER, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" a ten year old Patty shouted as she and Phoenix burst into their big sister's room and proceeded to bounce on their knees on Parker's bed. _

"_Uhhhh, what time is it?" a thirteen year old Parker asked as she half opened her eyes and was met with the twin's identical, innocent grins. _

"_It's eight o'clock, Parks. You said we couldn't wake you up before eight, and we haven't, so get up, We've got to go wake mom and ma up now!" Phoenix babbled with excitement bursting into her voice and making the firestarter chuckle. _

"_Ok, ok, I'm up," Parker assured them as she swung her long legs out of her bed and ran a hand through her already messy hair before she slowly made her way out of her bedroom behind Patty and Parker; who were nearly running towards their parents' bedroom._

"_Rise and shine, you two, it's Christmas day!" Patty shouted at her mothers, causing them to nearly fall out of their bed, which in turn caused the twins to chuckle. _

"_Uhhhh, girls, what time is it?" their mom asked as Parker came into the room and ungracefully settled herself under the covers next to their ma. Her head went to its favorite place in their ma's neck and cuddled into her. Their ma responded by putting her arm over Parker and pulling her closer._

"_It's…uhhhh…eight o'clock. Parks said not to wake her up before, and we…we didn't," Phoenix muttered; shifting her weight to each foot and then back again._

_Her eyes were looking anywhere but at their parents and older sister. Patty saw her mom lift up her head and look at her alarm clock on the bedside table. Billie before gave her a little chuckle when she saw the time, "Girls, I thought you could tell the time."_

_There was a hint of a smile on her lips as she looked at her wife and eldest daughter cuddled together under the bed covers. Parker wasn't going to like this._

"_We can," Phoenix replied; her tone oblivious. She hadn't seen their mom look at the alarm clock. _

"_Then tell me why my clock says it's six am?" their mom asked and as soon as the words left her lips, Parker erupted._

"_WHAT! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS EIGHT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ME UP BEFORE THEN, AND YOU GET ME UP TWO FRICKING HOURS EARLIER! BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Parker screamed. _

_As she went to get out of their parents' bed, their ma stopped her._

"_Just go back to sleep, Parks, I will not have you killing your sisters on Christmas day." their ma said sternly and Patty watched with amusement as Parker rolled her eyes before sighing and flopping back onto the bed next to their ma and cuddling into her once more. _

"_I mean it this time. I'm not getting up before eight," Parker mumbled sleepily; making Patty and Phoenix look at each other and roll their eyes at their sister's statement. _

_Knowing that their sister meant it, they shrugged their shoulders and climbed into their parents' bed and stayed there until well after eight o'clock. Patty was content to stay there with her family forever if she had to._

"Yeah…, you know she never did get us back for doing that, which I am so thankful for….I never wanted to be on the end of one of her and Chris's pranks," Nix said; shuddering at the memories of all the pranks Chris and Parker subjected people to, especially Wyatt and their Aunt Paige.

"Yeah…., she got that mischievous side from your ma, you know," Billie revealed, and as soon as the words left her lips, she was met with a pillow to her face.

"Billie Jenkins-Halliwell, how could you say such a thing about your wife?" Phoebe inquired in mock outrage as the twins giggled at their parents display.

"Oh come on, remember that time….?" Billie started to say and that was how the Halliwell/Jenkins spent their morning, talking and remembering Parker.

_So that's the end of chapter 10 what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know _

_The next chapter will be up in a week so until then._


	11. I Know What They Aren't Telling Us

**Chapter 11 – I Know What They Weren't Telling Us**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated _

_I don't own Charmed _

_Without further ado here is the next chapter _

Previously - Parker didn't think she just reacted, forming a green electricity ball in one hand. Parker launched herself away from the sink and barreled into Brooke, knocking the whitelighter onto the floor with Parker on top of her. The arrow that had been going straight for Brooke's heart sailed over their heads, and the firestarter was quick to throw the electricity ball at the darklighter before they both made contact with the floor. All that could be heard for a minute was the screams of the darklighter before he combusted.

"Yeah…, you know she never did get us back for doing that, which I am so thankful for….I never wanted to be on the end of one of her and Chris's pranks," Nix said; shuddering at the memories of all the pranks Chris and Parker subjected people to, especially Wyatt and their Aunt Paige.

"Yeah…., she got that mischievous side from your ma, you know," Billie stated, and as soon as the words left her lips, she was met with a pillow to her face,

"Billie Jenkins-Halliwell, how could you say such a thing about your wife? Phoebe asked in mock outrage as the twins giggled at their parents display.

"Oh come on, remember that time….?" Billie started to say, and that was how the Halliwell/Jenkins spent their morning, talking and remembering Parker.

Somewhere In a Distant Realm

"New things to play with are so much fun," he murmured to himself as he watched the girl and boy run for their lives from their imagination, "So much to do to them but so little time…..Oh wait, I have them for eternity," he chuckled darkly before summoning one of his shadows, "Go to them and….make sure they get separated. I've got special plans for the both of them, and they don't bode well if they are together,"

When he was alone again, he turned back to his screen to watch the girl and boy who were still running,

"Run, run as fast as you can, but I will catch you in the end….I can not wait to hear you scream," he said softly to himself; his green eyes flashing as the words left his lips.

Laughter was the only thingl that could be heard throughout his realm.

Golden Gate Bridge

Brooke appeared on top of the golden gate bridge in a swirl of blue and white orbs. As soon as she had fully materialized, she sat down; crossing her legs in the process.

"I thought you would come here soon," she heard a voice say quietly behind her and didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"It's a good place to think," was the whitelighter's reply, and not a moment later she felt the person sit beside her.

"Yeah, Chris brought me up here once, said it was his favorite place to go when he needed to think or meditate…..He said it was peaceful...I thought if I came up here, then it might start to get better. I feel a little closer to Chris now that I'm here, but if possible, I feel more pain," they replied, and Brooke didn't need to look at them to know they were crying.

"I brought Parker up here all the time. She said it was a great place to spend some time together, and that although it was an obvious place to be found, it was also a secret. I never really figured out what she meant. Whenever I asked her, all she did was give me her lop-sided smile and winked," Brooke said; a small light shining in her eyes at the thought of her fiancée's favorite smile.

"What are we meant to do, Brooke?" Bianca asked as she turned to face the whitelighter.

She had always called the blonde by her name while everyone else had called her Spence but the young blonde never cared.

"I don't know….It's….I'm finding it….difficult to think straight now that….now that she's g-gone. I can't tell you what we're meant to do, I don't have an answer," Brooke announced, slowly taking big pauses showing Bianca that she was struggling with finding her words.

"How are we meant to be around those two all the time…When I saw him and then found out it wasn't my Chris, ….it…hurt, to put it lightly, I don't know how you keep going back there knowing that you might run into her. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back there until they've found a way to send them back. And even then, I don't think I'll be able to go back…I mean how can I go back to my boyfriend's family when he won't ever be there again?" Bianca asked; her voice was slightly hysterical towards the end while the tears slipped freely down her face.

Brooke opened her mouth and then closed it. How was she meant to answer that when she was thinking exactly the same thing?

"Where have you been these past couple of days? I know everyone's worried about you," Brooke stated softly; completely changing the subject. She was grateful when Bianca didn't say anything about it but answered the whitelighter's question instead.

"I've been…busy," the phoenix admitted, and Brooke didn't miss the hesitation in her tone.

"You've been in the underworld," the blonde muttered and knew she was right when she heard the phoenix sigh.

"I thought I could go down there and find out who…..who…..you know. But they didn't even know that they….that they were gone. Someone was very secretive when planning this, and they haven't even taken credit for it. You would think that with taking out the ruler of magic," Binace paused as Brooke flinched, "and a charmed one's son, whoever it was would want to brag about it. But there wasn't even a rumor," she finished as her voice had gotten louder and louder until she was almost shouting.

"Phoebe and Billie are calling me," the whitelighter said quietly, turning her head to look at Bianca to see her looking at her with gentle teary eyes.

Truth be told, they had been calling her for the past five minutes, but she had been ignoring them.

"You better go and see what they want," the phoenix suggested.

"We'll get through this together," Brooke assured with what she hoped was a comforting smile to the younger girl before she orbed out, and minutes later, re-appearing in the Halliwell/Jenkins manor.

"You called?" Brooke questioned as she materialized into the Halliwell/Jenkins manor to see Phoebe, Billie, and the twins seated on the couches, looking at her.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Phoebe wondered as she took in the redness of the whitelighter's eyes and nose and the creased clothes.

"I've been better, what did you want?" the blonde mumbled the first part before asking.

Even though she had a vague idea of what they wanted, she wasn't going to say anything.

"We need your help," Phoebe said before cutting off and looking at her wife; who nodded Then she turned back to the whitelighter and revealed, "But first, I think we should tell all three of you everything."

A couple of hours later, the twins and Brooke sat in silence on the couch while Billie and Phoebe stood in front of them; waiting anxiously for one of them to speak. They had just finished telling the kids about the other Parker and what had happened just over eighteen years ago. The lovers of the light had included everything, including how Parker reacted to Phoebe, and what she told them about how she grew up.

"I never knew all of that," Brooke said quietly.

She knew about the inscription in the book Parker had told her about it the day she had found it, but she didn't say anything about any of this.

"So that's what the inscription meant?" Phoenix murmured to herself, but they all heard,

"What inscription?" Billie asked her daughter in confusion.

'Idiot," Patty mumbled to her little sister; making Phoenix give her sister a guilty smile.

"There was just an inscription in the book from Parker, but it wasn't Parker. She talked about a war and stuff so…," Phoenix commented before trailing off, but she knew by the look on her parents and Brooke's faces that they weren't going to not want to see the inscription.

"When did you find this?" Phoebe asked a little later as she stared at the other Parker's inscription and their Parker's inscription after they had practically ordered Brooke to go and get the book for them.

"Yesterday…..We were all up in the attic trying to…..trying to create a way to bring…..bring Parker back, and we found stumbled across it," Phoenix answered in a mumbled, her eyes trained on the wooden floor beneath her feet, so she didn't have to look into her parents' pain filled eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Billie asked quietly; making Patty snort.

"Oh yeah, and when did we have time to tell you? When you went to the underworld after you told us…..no forbid us from going? Or how about when this different Parker and Chris showed up?" Patty responded sarcastically, reminding Brooke of Parker and her sarcastic nature.

"You're right, honey, we haven't given you any opportunity to tell us or speak to us. We're sorry," Billie apologized softly and watched as her daughter flashed her a sad smile.

"Forget it, can you talk about this later and tell us what you wanted our help with?" Patty requested a little angrily; which Brooke and Phoenix didn't miss but remained quiet.

Billie turned her head to look at her wife; only to find she was staring intently at the book or rather their daughter's words,

"Pheebs?" the blonde witch asked gently as she placed one of her hands on her love's; causing her empath to jolt before looking up and connecting their eyes, "Do you want to ask them, or do you want me to?"

When her question was met with silence, the ultimate power took that as her answer and began to speak.

The Halliwell Manor

Parker walked down the stairs slowly. She didn't really want to come across anyone because she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the tense or sad atmosphere that automatically came with being in her or Chris's presence. She was only coming down for a certain potion ingredient anyway. It was a quick and easy minute downstairs, and then back up to the attic. What could go wrong?

The young firestarter was so deep in thought that she didn't process the smells wafting from the kitchen. With only a quick glance around her to see if anyone was about, she opened the door and stepped in. But was stopped short when she realized it was already occupied.

"Hi," Mel said in a small voice; her eyes briefly glancing up at Parker before going back to the stove where she was cooking waffles.

"Hi," Parker replied.

What else could she do? She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to ignore Mel, grab her potion ingredient, and hightail it back to the attic. But she couldn't. In her reality before the war, the only time Mel ever cooked was when she was upset. Parker summarized that it was the same in this reality, judging from the nearly six platefuls of pancakes and the redness around her eyes.

'Do not even think about it, Parker!'' a voice in her head warned her, 'You cannot let yourself get involved in this reality. You have to distance yourself from all of them!' the voice said hotly. How could she distance herself from them though, especially Mel; who was visibly upset, 'No matter what reality, I'll always feel protective over her,' the short-haired girl thought with a slight note of annoyance in her words.

Letting loose a quiet sigh, Parker stepped fully into the room and with force started to speak.

"Why so many pancakes?" she asked with a hint of curiosity, making Mel freeze before she slowly got back to what she was doing.

"Wyatt has a huge appetite although Chris managed to always eat him under the table….," Mel answered before cutting off as she realized what she had just said.

"Hmm, yes it even rivals mine sometimes," Parker mused aloud. When she went to speak again, she stopped short at hearing small sniffles coming from the younger girl. Parker hesitated for a second before walking over to Mel and laying a hand on her shoulder, "It'll get better."

She advised in a quiet voice; putting as much truth in her voice as she could, even though she knew what she was saying wasn't very true.

"You know my P…..Parker, she's better at lying than you," Mel admitted with a fake laugh, causing Parker to close her eyes against the rush of emotions that threatened to break free before opening them and staring straight ahead.

"I don't know whether I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing," the firestarter replied; a little confused, making Mel smile for a second as she answered,

"Good," the seer said before she went silent as the thoughts started to swirl around in her mind.

"You know it's not good to keep things bottled up…Believe me, I know," Parker murmured the last part after a few awkward minutes of silence.

Awkward on her part anyway as she had been debating in her mind whether to say something or not. In the end, the goodness in her prevailed and made her speak. She wanted to help Mel. She didn't want the younger girl to allow her pain to build and knew she needed to let it out.

"I just can't believe they're gone," Mel mumbled, and after that, she found she couldn't stop talking, "I mean I don't know what to do. They've always been there for me, through everything. Parker was like the older I never had and Chris is my brother, now they're gone! I can't even say goodbye properly because they're bodies have been taken! I can't even begin to think about….." Mel said, but Parker cut her off.

"Whoa…..Whoa…Whoa, hold up. What did you just say?" the short haired girl gasped.

Mel looked at her for a second before realizing what she was asking, "Their…Their bodies aren't in the…the morgue. Darryl came around. He said that they were gone, it was like they had disappeared. Then Grandma Patty came down and said…She said Chris and Parks had never….arrived," Mel whispered the last word before a shiver went down her spine at her words.

Parker for her part was silent throughout the whole explanation. When Mel had finished it only took her a second to find her voice.

"CHRIS!" the firestarter shouted as she sprinted out of the kitchen and toward the staircase.

Before she could start climbing up them, blue and white lights shone in front of her; materializing into Chris, who looked alert and worried. His stance showed he was ready for an attack.

"What is it? What's wrong? I was looking through the book when suddenly I hear you screaming like a banshee," Chris stated in frenzy. As he surveyed the room and saw no immediate danger he relaxed a little.

"You know how you said they weren't telling us something?" Parker reminded him. Chris nodded his head; his eyes never leaving his cousin. Even when a red-eyed Mel came through the kitchen door and stood to the side watching them, "I know what it is, and it's bad."

His eyebrows rose ever so slightly. His best friend only said that if it was really bad.

"Well, shit," was his response.

_Well there's chapter 11 what did you think? Leave us a review and let us know._

_The next chapter will be up in a week _

_Until then !_


	12. None Of Them Know Anything

Chapter 12 – None Of Them Know Anything

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter :)_

_I've decided to be nice and post this chapter up a little earlier than usual but you can thank my beta for sending me back this chapter so quickly :)_

_I don't own Charmed etc..._

_And without anything left to say:_

_Enjoy!_

Previously – "Whoa…..Whoa…Whoa, hold up. What did you just say?" the short-haired girl asked. Mel looked at her for a second before realizing what she was asking, "Their…Their bodies aren't in the…the morgue…..Darryl came around. He said that they were gone, it was like they had disappeared. Then Grandma Patty came down and said…She said Chris and Parks had never….arrived," Mel whispered the last word before a shiver went down her spine at her words.

"You know how you said they weren't telling us something?" Parker said. Chris nodded his head; his eyes never leaving his cousin. Even when a red-eyed Mel came through the kitchen door and stood to the side watching them, "I know what it is and it's bad."

His eyebrows rose ever so slightly. His best friend only said that if it was really bad.

"Well, shit," was his response.

"So you're saying that the 'us' from this reality never arrived up there when we died and our bodies are missing from the morgue?" Chris asked for what was surely the hundredth time to the whole Halliwell and Brody families; who were getting a bit angry with the same question.

"Chris, I think we can establish that the answer to your question is 'bloody yes!'" Parker almost shouted at her cousin as she leapt from her place on the stairs behind him. He was her best friend but damn sometimes he could really get on her nerves.

"I'm sorry, Parks, but you know what this means? If this Parker and Chris aren't up there, then that means that they're either somewhere here or down there, and do you know what that means?" Chris exclaimed; panic starting to set in as he stared at his best friend, who looked relatively calm during his little outburst.

"Yes, I know exactly what it means. Did you forget that I was the one who researched things like this?" Parker asked; her tone had an icy edge to it.

Chris and the others picked up on it immediately, and it made the brunette whitelighter give the firestarter a sheepish smile.

"Wait..., what does it mean?" Mel asked from her position in between Wyatt and Patience while Prue sat on the arm of the couch by her sister.

"I swear none of them know anything about magic in this reality…none whatsoever," Parker muttered under her breath, but Brooke heard; making a slight smile appear of the blonde's face. It seemed this other reality's Parker was very sarcastic as well.

Internally, Brooke sighed. She couldn't believe she had agreed to help Phoebe and Billie with their plan. She knew that she was setting herself up to get hurt even more. Even now when she was just standing in a room with this Parker, just looking at her and hearing her talk was causing Brooke's heart to split apart even more than it already had.

Brooke knew the only reason she had agreed to help was because of hearing what this Parker had been through, hearing about the Phoebe and Billie's past, and hearing about those few weeks nearly seventeen years ago was enough for Brooke to want to help this Parker. Something in her heart made her say yes, and she had a feeling that it was her feelings for her Parker pushing her into this.

Brooke tuned back into the real world when she heard Parker start to answer albeit through gritted teeth.

"It means that if me and Chris come into contact with this reality's Parker and Chris's souls, there is a very high possibility that they will get sucked into us. We may be from different realities, but we are very similar; especially our bodies. So the souls could think that this was their body and latch onto it. But if that happened…, let's just say they wouldn't stay in our bodies for very long. They wouldn't be able to because even though we are similar, we are not compatible," Parker explained slowly.

She could feel her anger at all of this flaring inside of her and her hands starting to shake because of it. Brooke and Chris noticed it too.

"Now that we know this, you know what we have to do," Chris stated quietly and grimaced when Parker sighed in annoyance,

"I know…., but it doesn't mean I have to like it." the firestarter replied before stalking upstairs; leaving Chris to stay and explain to everyone what was going to happen. No one noticed Brooke slip upstairs after Parker.

"Hey," Brooke said softly as she entered the attic, thinking she would see Parker flipping frantically through the book but instead saw the firestarter sprawled out on the old and worn out couch with one of her arms over her eyes and the other draped lazily across her stomach.

Parker peered out from under her arm to see the blonde shutting the attic door behind her slowly. She felt something start to burn in the back of her eyes but shook it off and replied without emotion, "Hi."

Brooke stood with her back against the attic door. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. It was just an impulse to follow Parker up the stairs. She was brought out of her slightly frantic thoughts by the younger girl chuckling humorlessly.

"I take it you just followed me up here without even wanting anything," Parker said; allowing herself to go feel the all too familiar feeling of nothing, letting it wrap around her like a blanket and cocoon her protectively.

"I…I wanted to see if you were alright. You looked a little…tense back there," Brooke answered and mentally smacked herself when she saw Parker's whole body stiffen at her words.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Parker once again chuckled humorlessly, "Tense is an understatement."

The reply was so quiet, the whitelighter wondered if she had actually heard it or made it up in her head.

"Can….Can I sit down?" Brooke asked; making Parker look up at her before shaking her head,

"It's more your attic than mine," the firestarter replied before swiveling and flinging her long legs out in front of her until she was in a sitting position on the couch, "Look, if Phoebe put you up to this, I can tell you whatever this is, it's a waste of time," Parker stated with conviction; looking straight ahead while her hands were gripping her knees.

"She didn't put me up to anything…..I just wanted to see if you were alright…..I get it must be hard and well…..," Brooke started to say but trailed off when Parker snorted.

"This family's whitelighters always seem to put other people's pain before theirs, and it's kind of annoying," Parker remarked with a ghost of a smile on her lips before it faded, and she spoke once more, "I don't want to imagine what it is like for you to be here with me. I don't want to imagine the pain that you are feeling. But what I want to know is since I have got here you have avoided me, and I'll be truthful and say that I didn't really want to be around you, but now you suddenly seem to what to spend time with me. I can't figure it out, and it's starting to annoy me," Parker explained, the ache in her heart was a dull one as her mind swirled with her thoughts on why the blonde was suddenly doing this. When she couldn't come up with an answer, it seriously pissed her off. The firestarter always figured it out, but this to her was a mystery.

"I have my reasons," Brooke insisted in a tone that told Parker she wasn't going to answer her; which made the firestarter swear under her breath and suddenly the dull ache in her heart became a full on blazing fire of pain. She was quite proud of herself for lasting so long but she had to get away now.

'_Chris, I'm going to hell for a little while need to let off some steam, I'll see if I can find anything out while I'm there as well.' _

Parker sent her message to her best friend, and not a moment later, felt Chris's thoughts enter her mind.

_'I'm not gonna say be careful because there's no point, but what do I tell them?' _Chris asked, and Parker could see in his mind the Halliwells and Brodys looking at him, waiting for answers that he wasn't going to give.

_'Just tell them I've gone to see someone who knows about souls and all that shit. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. And if they get to be too much, I'm just a call away,'_ Parker promised before closing the conversation off and glancing at Brooke to see the whitelighter looking out of the attic window.

Giving a small audible gulp, Parker spoke softly, "I'm going to go. I have something to do, are…..are you going to be ok?" Parker hesitated before asking, she didn't want to be remotely close to Brooke. She didn't want to be in the same room as her. She couldn't be in the same room as her, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to take the blonde in her arms and hold her close. She wanted to feel the weight of the whitelighter in her arms as she kissed her senseless, she wanted to….'NO! STOP IT PARKER! THIS ISN'T YOUR BROOKE! YOUR BROOKE'S D…' Parker stopped her thoughts before she could complete, she had never said that word out loud or in her mind and she wasn't going to start now.

"I'll be fine," Brooke murmured; her eyes never straying from the window.

Parker sighed before concentrating on the underworld, a clear picture of where she wanted to go, and not a moment later, she felt the familiar feeling of her projection power washing over her before she projected out of the Halliwell attic and into the underworld.

Parker took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She couldn't wait to find a group of demons, preferably a hive. They wouldn't know what had hit them. First, she needed to go and see a demon about some souls, and she knew just the demon to go and see.

"Look, I can't tell you anything else because I don't know anything more about it! Parks is the one who delved into that particular area of magic, not me!" Chris exclaimed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest defensively and his feet slightly apart, ready for an offensive at a moment's notice.

"How come I'm finding what you're telling me hard to believe? I don't doubt that Parker knows more than you about this, but I think you're still holding something back from us. You're hiding something," Mel said with slight anger, but it was washed away as she took in Chris's posture. A moment ago, he had been standing defensively, but now his arms were hanging by his sides, his shoulders were slumped, and his head was bowed. He looked defeated.

"Look, yes, I am holding something back from you, but I have a good reason for doing so. When Parks comes back, then I'll most likely tell you, but until then you're going to have to be patient," the brunette whitelighter told them, leaving the others in silence.

They were shocked that this Chris sounded so tired of it all, but then they all came to their senses.

"Ok, I may not like being kept in the dark about this, but if you say you're going to tell us after Parker gets back, then I'll agree to keep quiet for now," Wyatt assured him and didn't miss the way Chris's lips twitched upwards as he looked at the twice-blessed but didn't mention it.

"Wait! Where did Parker go?" Phoebe questioned a little frantically as her eyes searched around for Parker but found she wasn't there.

"Uhh, Aunt Phoebe, she disappeared upstairs about ten minutes ago," Patience declared to her favorite aunt.

"I know that, but the way Chris spoke, it was like she wasn't even in this house," Phoebe replied to her youngest niece; making them all turn their attention back to Chris once again, who scratched the back of his neck absent mindedly.

"That's because she's not. She's gone to get some information from someone," Chris said quietly,

"And when you say someone, you mean demon," Mel stated, and Chris's answer was a mere nod of his head.

_So what did you think?_

_Leave us a review and let us know._

_The next chapter will be up in a week._

_I've got four weeks until i'm off work for 6 weeks and then i'll be getting some werious writing done for this story and my others ones :)_

_Until next time!_


	13. You Have No Idea!

**Chapter 13 – You Have No Idea**

_Hey everyone so thanks for the reviews on the last chapter _

_Thanks once again to my beta, Twin Who Likes To Travel _

_Without anything left to say, here is the next chapter!_

Previously - "Wait! Where did Parker go?" Phoebe asked a little frantic as her eyes searched around for Parker but found she wasn't there. "Uhh Aunt Phoebe she disappeared upstairs about ten minutes ago." Patience said to her favorite aunt, "I know that but the way Chris said spoke it was like she wasn't even in this house." Phoebe replied to her youngest niece, making them all turn their attention back to Chris once again who scratched the back of his neck absent mindedly.

"That's because she's not, she's gone to get some information from someone." Chris said quietly, "And when you say someone you mean demon." Mel stated Chris's answer a mere nod of his head.

"My patience grows thin," Parker said as she looked up at the demon she was holding against the wall.

His toes were skimming the floor beneath him as his eyes showed the fear he was feeling. He still managed to give her a sneer though.

"You either tell me what I want to hear, or I can make your transition to the wasteland very, very painful," the firestarter finished; her hands tightening their grip on the demon's dirty clothes.

"I will tell you nothing, witch!" the demon roared, and Parker had to hand it to him.

He was nearly pissing his pants. He was so afraid but still putting up a little resistance. Parker loved and hated it when demons did that.

"Do you know who I am?" Parker asked, and before he could answer, she answered for him, "I am the most powerful witch in the world. I am the thing demons such as yourself are afraid of. I am Parker Halliwell, ruler of magic, and now I will tell you one last time. You either tell me what I want to hear, or I can make your transition to the wasteland very, very painful!" Parker stated with an eerie calm voice; sending a slight shiver through the demon's spine as he heard her words.

"I do not know of any demon that has the power to do what you are suggesting. If this has indeed happened, I could not even guess as to which demon would even try and do this deed. It was agreed by both sides that stopping souls from going to their rightful place was forbidden. The tribunal has upheld this law for centuries. The only way for a soul not to go to their rightful place is for someone to present their case to the tribunal and show that the soul belongs to them, whether through an agreement or a deal. But there hasn't been a case like that for decades," the demon answered.

His words were fast, and Parker could tell she had freaked him out with her little speech. She had said that so many times over the last couple of years that she was beginning to think she needed a new one, but now was not the time or the place to be thinking of such things. She could see he knew no more and was quite disappointed. She had heard the same thing a dozen times already.

"Thanks for your help," Parker said as she dropped him to the floor; making him land awkwardly on his knees. Without giving him time to get back up, she conjured a green electricity ball, "Enjoy the wasteland," was all the firestarter said before she let the electricity ball fly through the air and hit the demon straight in the chest; instantly sending him up in flames.

"Looks like I'm going deeper into hell," Parker sighed quietly before walking out of the cave she was in, her destination was a few levels deeper in the underworld, and she was quite happy to walk there.

'This is a whole other load of shit,' Parker thought to herself as she walked along the dirty and dark paths of the underworld, 'I mean after everything that has happened, can they not give me and Chris a break. And now we have to be extra careful to not come into contact with our souls from this reality. This is so fucked up. I don't even know what we're going to do next.'

The firestarter sighed tiredly. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up avoiding them. Every time she saw them, she immediately went into another room, and she knew they saw her do so. She couldn't help it. It was one thing to be even close to Brooke. There was a calming presence about the whitelighter, there always had been. But with them, all she felt was anger and pain. It was so overwhelming that she couldn't even lock it away.

'Like they're going to want to do anything with me anyway, especially Phoebe. I'm not her daughter, so why should she care about me? She never has before. Why should a different reality change that?' Parker asked herself.

Parker heard a noise around the corner she was just about to turn and stopped before peering around with her head slowly. Not even three meters away from her, was about fifteen demons. She couldn't make out which demons they were. It was just a little too dark, but she didn't really care. Here was a perfect excuse to forget about everything for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, Parker let her eyes close momentarily and her magic have a little reign over her before she opened her eyes and stepped around the corner. She was now directly facing the demons; which had stopped talking as soon as their eyes saw her.

"Hey, who started this party without me?" Parker asked, making the demons all form a fireball in their right hands.

'I really need to get some better lines,' she thought before the fight began.

The Halliwell Manor

"Hey, sweetie," Phoebe said as she opened the door to the attic and saw Brooke sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Hey," Brooke replied without looking up, and not a moment later, she felt the couch dip beside her slightly and one of Phoebe's hands running up and down her back soothingly.

"How are you holding up?" the empath asked; making the blonde sigh.

"I don't even know how to begin to answer that question," Brooke said quietly, her voice breaking in the middle slightly.

"We'll try a different one then. How did being up here with Parker go?" Phoebe asked; gently pulling the blonde closer as she talked, so Brooke was now leaning against her side and her arm was now wrapped around the whitelighter's shoulders.

"F-Fine," Brooke stuttered out, and Phoebe could tell she was lying.

"Brooke, the truth," the brunette said with force, and in an instant, Brooke snapped and let loose the anger that had been building for days.

"You want the truth, fine!" the blonde stated loudly as she sprung from the couch and turned to face what would have been her mother-in-law, who didn't move but looked at her calmly, "It was difficult, ok. Is that what you want to hear? I could barely breathe in her presence. I could barely look at her, let alone speak to her. I did because you asked me to! But I can't do it anymore, it's too hard! I can't breathe properly when she's around! I can't stand to be in the same room as her when I know I can't hug her! Kiss her! Even hold her bloody hand or brush my fingers against her arm! Things I am so used to doing, but I can't because even though this is Parker, she is not MINE!" Brooke shouted; tears burning in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, her Parker wouldn't have wanted her to cry.

Phoebe just sat and watched as her daughter's fiancée, the girl who had become like another daughter to her, finally let it out.

"Did you know the reason I wasn't at dinner that night? What my meeting with the elders was about? No, of course you don't. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise. I…..I asked the elders if…if I could do what Leo and Kyle have done and…I wanted to grow old with Parker….I wanted them to take away my immortality…and…and they said…..they said yes…..I can age now…, but what's the point when I don't have Parker to age with," Brooke said as she closed her eyes against the fresh wave of pain that battered against her broken heart while she remembered how excited and happy she had been when the elders had granted her request.

She remembered how she couldn't wait to tell Parker, but then she was hit with that agonizing and crippling pain. Brooke didn't need to remember the rest, seeing as it was replayed in her head every single minute of every single day.

Phoebe now had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this had happened. She quickly got up from the couch and pulled the young whitelighter into her arms. When Brooke tried to pull away, she just held on tighter.

"We're going to fix this. We're going to find a way to save them both and when we do, you can tell her what the elders have granted you, what they have granted both of you," Phoebe said with conviction; leaving no room for Brooke to argue.

"Why did this have to happen to her?" the blonde asked in a whisper, but Phoebe didn't have an answer, so instead, just held the young whitelighter tightly to her chest and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Somewhere in the Underworld

The firestarter stopped and leant against a wall. She had successfully vanquished all the demons, but it had been difficult. They were all upper level demons and quite powerful. It didn't matter though. She was more powerful than them, but that didn't make it any easier. Her thoughts had been preoccupied with a certain blonde whitelighter that she had just left obviously upset in the attic of the Halliwell manor. Parker suddenly felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time rush through her body...guilt.

Her chest felt like it was tightening, making it difficult for her to breathe and something that sounded like a roar running through her head. The steady drip, drip of blood from a nasty gash above her eyebrow, where a demon had got lucky when she wasn't paying attention, felt like a river to the firestarter. She didn't know what was happening. Her legs started to shake, and she only just managed to stay on her feet before the pounding of her heart began to make itself known. 'Could this mean…?' Parker thought before it was cut off when she felt something make itself known in her body. She felt her magic begin to burn and wasted no time in projecting herself out of the underworld. If what was happening to her was what she thought it was, she needed to get away and fast. Screw finding more information.

The Halliwell Manor

Parker landed on her feet in the manor's attic with a thud. And this time, she could do nothing to stop her legs from giving out underneath her; sending the firestarter to her knees. Her hands shot out in front of her to brace herself. She didn't need to fall flat on her face.

She could feel the roaring in her head fade away, could feel her chest loosening; making her breathing become easier. Her heartbeat slowed, and her magic went back to its usual pounding against the cage she had put it in.

"That wasn't good," Parker muttered to herself as she felt the signs of a huge migraine making itself known in the front of her mind. Just what she needed right now.

"Parker?" a voice asked.

A voice she knew too well. One that she wished she could hear again, and yet, one she wished she would never hear again.  
Slowly the short haired girl raised her head and met Phoebe's eyes; which showed concern, causing Parker to scoff. Did Phoebe think she was stupid? It was one thing to speak to try and get information out of her, to use her. But it was another thing entirely, to talk to her and pretend she cared.

"Yes?" Parker hissed out.

She didn't miss the way Phoebe flinched at her reply or how Brooke, who was standing slightly behind Phoebe, closed her eyes briefly when they met the firestarters.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Phoebe asked, taking a step towards her daughter but stopped when Parker shot to her feet and took a few steps back.

One of her hands running through her hair while she took a couple of deep breaths.

"I. Am. Fine," Parker answered through gritted teeth before she turned and walked out of the attic without a backwards glance.

"Parker's here, so now tell us what you know," Wyatt said to Chris as he saw the same girl walking down the stairs but stopped immediately on the last step when she heard her name.

"Tell you what?" Parker asked; glancing to her best friend, who looked towards the ground so he didn't meet her eye.

"Chris said he was holding something back from us, and he would only tell us when you got back. Well, you're back, so he's going to tell us now," Wyatt stated; making Parker roll her eyes at how commanding he was. She had always hated that about him.

"What gives you the right to demand anything from him…from me? Cause I can tell you now, whatever I have told you is all that Chris knows on this subject. When he said he was holding something back from you, he actually meant me. I am the one who is not telling you something. He just likes to be protective. So I'll ask you again. What gives you the right to demand that I tell you anything?" Parker asked; her voice was calm and steady, but everyone could hear the anger that was in her words and the hint of frustration.

"This is about us! That's what gives us the right to demand that you tell us!" Wyatt nearly shouted. His anger, too, was mounting, but it was apparently the wrong thing to say. Because as he finished his sentence, Parker's eyes flashed a bright green like the color of her shield before going back to their original color as her hands formed into fists by her sides.

Chris shook his head at Wyatt. He never learned, did he? When he tried to take charge before that, they were the ones in charge here. That they would only ask them for help when and if they saw fit. That they would tell them all they needed to know. Chris knew he had messed up when he had told them he was holding something back, but he just couldn't help it when he had seen how helpless Mel looked. He had to give her something.

"You have no right to demand anything!" Parker stated.

Phoebe and Brooke had now joined them downstairs, although they were still on the stars since Parker was blocking them from going into the living room. Non one missed the way Parker's hands started shaking.

"You have no idea how much you have fucked up by bringing us here! You have absolutely no idea of what this could do to our reality! Or do you just not care? Oh no, of course you don't. We aren't your Parker and Chris, so it is ok to use us for information. It is ok for our reality to go to hell just as long as yours gets put right! Just as long as everything gets back to how you all want it to be! Well, let me tell you a little something about our reality, Wyatt! In out reality, we have this lovely war going on, and Chris and I play key parts in it! Because of you, hundreds of innocents are probably already dead, the world is probably near a fucking apocalypse, and Dylan has most likely taken over! And all of this is because you wanted to get your Parker and Chris back. You all thought you were so powerful that you could cheat death! You are all so fucking blind to see that death is a natural order of things! You cannot fight it. Sure, sometimes you can prevent it, but even then, it will come for you! It is INEVITABLE! So I will say again. You have no right to demand anything from anybody! Especially me and Chris! It is because of you that all realities depend on us getting back to our reality! Every single reality in existence is looking towards us for saving because of you and your FUCKING ARROGANCE!" Parker practically screamed at him, her magic sizzling beneath her skin. It wanted to be let out. No, it demanded to be let out. But for once, Parker had some form of control over it and silenced it immediately.

"How dare you say I don't care! I care about setting things right! I care about making sure everything gets back to the way it is supposed to be! But I also care about getting our Chris and Parker back! That to me is the most important thing! I want my brother and cousin back! You probably wouldn't even care if your Chris died!" Wyatt bellowed; making the adults gasp.

The children took a step away from the twice blessed, and Chris closed his eyes. Parker's body snapped, so she was standing as straight as a rod. Within the next second, Wyatt was being pinned to the wall with Parker's eyes. He hadn't even realized he was flying through the air until his back made contact with the wall behind him and his feet dangled an inch from the floor.

"How dare you!" Parker replied quietly, her eyes never leaving the twice-blessed's face, "You have no idea what I feel. You have no idea what my life has been like. I lo…love Chris. If he died, I don't know what I would do… Take a look around you, Wyatt. You see all the people in front of you….They're not there in our reality. They are all dead. Most of them died in my arms with me begging them to hold on. Some…some of them, I didn't even get to say goodbye to…some of them, I didn't even get to know…and some of them didn't even exist in our reality. Chris is my best friend…..He is my cousin…He is the only family I have left…..He is the only thing that keeps me from giving up…..I am the same for him," Parker said; her voice was no more than a whisper.

Wyatt couldn't speak, he felt something wrap itself around his vocal cords and tighten, so he could even attempt to speak.

"You should think before you speak next time, Wyatt, because next time, and I assure you I know there will be a next time…, I will not be so lenient and soft on you," the firestarter said before sweeping past Chris, who squeezed her hand gently before letting it go, and gracefully walking out the door.

Only when the door gave an audible click, was the hold on Wyatt be released, and only when another minute of silence had passed, did someone speak.

"You idiot," Mel said to her big brother; who had the decency to look ashamed but Melinda wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

Without a word, she orbed out. This was followed quickly by Patience and Prue, who had taken hold of Phoenix and Patty's hands. KJ looked at Wyatt, shook his head sadly before following his sisters and cousins lead, and orbing out. The adults were silent as was Brooke. It was another couple of minutes of an uncomfortable silence before Chris spoke up.

"You are lucky you're not dead," was all the brunette whitelighter said before he, too, orbed out. He knew where Parker had gone and intended to join her.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt whispered as he watched Chris orb away.

_Well that's the end of that chapter, what did you think?_

_Review and let me know _

_Things are going to start heating up from now on I promise _

_Until next time._


	14. What To Do

**Chapter 14 – What To Do**

_Hey thanks for the reviews for the last chapter _

_Thanks to my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel for getting this back to me so quickly _

_Without anything else to say:_

_Enjoy!_

Previously – "You want the truth, fine!" the blonde stated loudly as she sprung from the couch and turned to face what would have been her mother-in-law, who didn't move but looked at her calmly, "It was difficult, ok. Is that what you want to hear? I could barely breathe in her presence. I could barely look at her, let alone speak to her. I did because you asked me to! But I can't do it anymore, it's too hard! I can't breathe properly when she's around! I can't stand to be in the same room as her when I know I can't hug her! Kiss her! Even hold her bloody hand or brush my fingers against her arm! Things I am so used to doing, but I can't because even though this is Parker, she is not MINE!"

"Take a look around you, Wyatt. You see all the people in front of you….They're not there in our reality. They are all dead. Most of them died in my arms with me begging them to hold on. Some…Some of them, I didn't even get to say goodbye to…Some of them, I didn't even get to know…And some of them didn't even exist in our reality. Chris is my best friend…..He is my cousin…He is the only family I have left…..He is the only thing that keeps me from giving up…..I am the same for him."

"You are lucky you're not dead," was all the brunette whitelighter said before he, too, orbed out. He knew where Parker had gone and intended to join her.

"I'm sorry," Wyatt whispered as he watched Chris orb away.

"I can't believe we're dead in their reality. Some of us weren't even born," Mel whispered.

They were in her bedroom and could hear their parents and Wyatt talking downstairs. Mel couldn't believe her brother could be so stupid. She could see that what Chris had said was true. Wyatt was lucky he wasn't dead. Every one of the second generation could tell that this Parker was dangerous and not someone you wanted to mess with. Sure, their Parker wasn't someone you wanted to mess with either, but this Parker had a sinister air about her. There was something about her that reminded Mel of a cobra. She could strike at anytime, given the chance.

"This is all so fucked up," Patience said, and it only reminded the others of the seriousness of the situation when KJ didn't reprimand her for her language. "Everything has just gone from bad to worse since we said that spell," Phoenix admitted softly.

"We have to put our wants aside for now and focus on getting this Chris and Parker back to their reality," KJ stated, and for a moment, everything was silent before the rest of the second generation nodded their heads in agreement to eldest Brody's words.

A Park

"Don't talk to me," Parker muttered angrily.

She could feel her magic pushing against her skin, she could feel her emotions of everything that had happened since the war. The ones she had placed in an iron clad cage were banging against the bars and demanding to be let free. But they were ignored as her mind was too occupied on what had just happened.

'How dare he say that to me! He has no idea of what my life has been like! What it is like! How dare he think I don't care just because he isn't getting his way! Oh, the precious twice-blessed is upset that he is not getting his way. So whatever he says, we must take with a pinch of salt! I should have killed him where he stood for those words!'

Parker's thoughts suddenly turned onto different ways that could have gone and most of them ended with Wyatt going up in flames.

"Parker, you have every right to be angry, but you know Wyatt doesn't think when he gets into one of those moods. No matter what reality we're in, that's not going to change," Chris assured her calmly.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to go back to the Halliwell manor and sort Wyatt out, he knew he couldn't. He had to calm Parker down. He wouldn't leave his best friend like this. He needed to make sure she was ok.

"Chris, I love you. You're my best friend and everything, but I'm really not in the mood for your reasoning right now," the firestarter revealed through gritted teeth. But even as she said those words, she could feel her anger disappearing. Her cousin had just always had that effect on her.

"Aww, come on, Parks, you know you love my reasoning….It's got us out of a few sticky situations over the past couple of years, hasn't it?" Chris asked.

He wasn't expecting an answer but got one in the form of a quiet sigh from the firestarter; who now had her head between her hands while looking down at the concrete below her feet.

"You know I went to the underworld?" Parker asked rhetorically.

"Yeah?" Chris answered; to which Parker looked up from the ground and rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"I…I found something….I think," Parker responded but didn't elaborate, which made the whitelighter a little frustrated.

"And?" Chris asked with a slightly impatient tone,

"And it's good, sort of," Parker replied, and again, she didn't elaborate.

"Ok, so what do you think you found?" Chris questioned.

"Them," Parker answered; looking at her cousin, who she could see was confused.

"Them?" the whitelighter wondered as he cocked his head to the side slightly, something he had picked up from Parker.

"Them," Parker repeated and saw recognition light up in her best friend's green eyes.

Halliwell Manor

"Damn it, Wyatt!" Billie said as she looked at the twice-blessed; who was staring at the ground with a guilty look on his face.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?" he asked quietly, which was a change from his usual loud self.

"Wy, listen…..I understand your frustration at all of this, but what you said was way out of line….What Chris said about Parker killing you might have been a bit of a stretch, but I can tell you you're lucky all she did was pin you to a wall," Paige reminded him as she was about the only one that was still calm.

Piper and Leo were staring at their eldest in shock, Billie was staring at her nephew in anger, Kyle was staring out of the window with a concentrated look upon his face, and Phoebe was looking, with tears in her eyes, at her wife's hand that was in her own. Brooke had orbed out nearly right after the second generation.

"She wouldn't have had a chance to try anything," Wyatt scoffed; his pride once again getting in the way of him thinking clearly.

Paige put her hands up in the air and gave a defeated sigh. Her eldest nephew had always had a problem with Parker being the most powerful. When they were growing up, he had constantly challenged her to fights and competitions at different magical things, and Parker always won. She thought he had grown out of it by now, but it seemed the youngest charmed one was wrong.

"I think it's time you and the others know about seventeen years ago….I know you read the inscription in the book and there was a tape. But you need to know it all, not just the basics," Phoebe suggested.

Her grip on her love's hand tightened considerably as she brought the both of them to sit on the couch with one of Billie's arms wrapping instantly around her wife's shoulders and giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Are you sure, Pheebs?" Piper asked her sister. When she saw Phoebe look at Billie quickly before nodding her head, she turned to her eldest son, "Go and get your sister and cousins and tell them to come downstairs. We would like to speak to them….They're in Mel's room." Piper had added as an afterthought and watched as Wyatt said nothing but walked straight up the stairs and out of sight.

"This is going to be interesting," Paige murmured to her husband; who nodded briefly, the concentrated look never leaving his face.

A Park

"Are you sure?" Chris asked for what seemed like the millionth time, which made Parker curl her hands into fists so she didn't chuck an electricity ball at her cousin.

"Yes, Chris, I am sure, and if you ask me that once more I will hit you so hard you'll be crying for a week," the spiky-haired firestarter threatened; which made Chris lean away from his best friend slightly. He didn't need to be told twice.

"What should we do? I mean we can't go anywhere near there again. But at the same time, we'll need to, to check it out," Chris commented, but Parker merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I think the more important question is, 'Should we tell the others?' I mean if we do tell them, they'll probably go there half cocked, get hurt, and screw up even more….And then there's the fact that I don't know if what happened really was that…..Oh shit, I'm starting to confuse myself," Parker muttered as her head went once again, back into her hands.

"Yeah, but if it is, then that means that they can get back," Chris informed her as he shifted slightly on the park bench they were sitting on.

It was getting dark now, and they knew they would have to go back soon. But they didn't know what they would be going back to, which was the problem.

The firestarter scoffed, "Chris, let me ask you this. If it is true, then how the hell are they going to get back when they have no bodies?"

Chris smiled sheepishly, "Ah, yes that would be a problem. I don't think having Parker and Chris's souls floating around the manor would work very well," Chris replied before he sat back and just looked at his surroundings.

Everything was so peaceful here, so quiet and calm. And for once in his life, Chris felt normal. He felt all the pressures that been placed upon him lift and vanish for a moment before they all came crashing back down on him and he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What are we gonna do?" he pleaded and turned slightly, so he was looking at his cousin, who didn't look up from her hands as she replied.

"I don't know, Chris….I just don't know."

_So that's the end of that chapter what did you think?_

_I know I said it's going to be heating up from now on and I stand by what I said I've just started the flames _

_So leave us a review and let us know what you think about the chapter, about the story _

_Until next time!_


	15. Cold and Warm

**Chapter 15 – Cold and Warm**

_Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and to all the people who added me or my story to their alerts and/or favorites _

_Nothing left to say except enjoy!_

Previously – "I think it's time you and the others know about seventeen years ago….I know you read the inscription in the book and there was a tape. But you need to know it all, not just the basics," Phoebe suggested.

"Go and get your sister and cousins and tell them to come downstairs. We would like to speak to them….They're in Mel's room," Piper had added as an afterthought and watched as Wyatt said nothing but walked straight up the stairs and out of sight.

"What are we gonna do?" he pleaded and turned slightly, so he was looking at his cousin, who didn't look up from her hands as she replied.

"I don't know, Chris….I just don't know."

"Why did you never tell us?" KJ asked quietly.

He and his cousins had come downstairs about half an hour ago. The adults had just finished telling them the whole story of the Parker that had saved Aunt Billie and Aunt Phoebe in the process.

"We decided before Parker was born that we would only bring it up if Parker seemed to start remembering or dreaming about it….Of course that all went up in smoke when she found that inscription in the book," Billie replied softly; her arms were around her wife, who she could feel was shaking slightly, Phoebe had never really let go of what had happened. She had held her and their daughter in her arms as they slipped away. They may have come back to life, but those memories were still engraved into the empath's mind.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Mel asked and was met with nods of her cousins and brothers heads.

"We want you to understand why this Parker acts the way she does, why she is the way she is….She may act tough, but this girl is emotionally, physically, and mentally scarred. I want you all to understand that she could very easily hurt you in the blink of an eye…even though she would regret it deeply afterwards….I'm not too sure about Chris, but we can put him almost on the same page as Parker," Phoebe explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, they were alerted to someone entering the room. Looking to their left, they saw Parker standing there with her arms crossed over her chest as she leant casually against the kitchen doorframe. A small, barely there smirk was on her lips.

"Aww, talking about me? I thought I felt my ears burning," Parker spoke sarcastically. But she didn't move from her position, not even when Wyatt walked forward a few steps so he was directly in Parker's line of vision.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, Parker," the twice-blessed mumbled; making Parker roll her eyes before looking at him with an almost sad expression…almost.

"Look, Wyatt, I'm not one for apologies….., but I'll accept yours. Cause I know if I don't, I'll regret it in a few hours. Then the whole mess will start over again. Know this though. Speak like that to me again, try and tell me what I feel or what I would feel, and I promise pinning you against the wall and cutting off your vocal cords will be like a soft feathered mattress by the time I'm through with you. And no one will be able to stop me…., understood?" Parker asked as her voice had taken on a cold and menacing tone.

It had sent shivers down the second generation's spines, but the adults merely gripped their partners to them tighter. They knew what Parker was capable of, and she would deliver on her threat if Wyatt persisted.

"Excellent, now let's get down to business. I'm sure you're all happy to hear that I have an important job for you all to help me with…..except for you two," Parker said; indicating with her head towards Phoenix and Patty, who looked at each other before looking back at Parker.

"Why?" they asked slightly angry, but the anger faded when they saw Parker shift uncomfortably and avert her eyes.

"I…..I dunno…I just feel….It doesn't matter, come if your p…parents let you," Parker said while shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts before stuttering over her words; which none of the others missed.

"What do you need our help with? And where's Chris?" Piper questioned; which

Parker responded to by merely looked at her before looking to the ceiling,

"Chris is doing something, so it'll just be you and me. As for what I need your help with….Well, you're going coming to the underworld with me to search for something…When I was in the underworld earlier, I…I felt something, and if it's what I think it is, then it's going to be a little….difficult," the spiky haired firestarter answered.

Her mind was quickly debating on how much she should tell them before coming to a decision that the less was the better option for now. Besides, she needed them out of the way for a while and dangling this in front of their faces was the perfect opportunity.

"What did you feel?" Phoebe asked her daughter, but all she got for her answer was a shake of the firestarters head.

"Who's willing to come?" Parker inquired and almost as one, the whole Halliwell and Brody families stepped forward. She didn't know where Bianca and Brooke were, but right now, she couldn't really care less. Inside, she was smirking to herself. They had taken the bait so well, "Excellent…., grab on."

She held out her hand to KJ; who was nearest to her, seeing as Wyatt had retreated back to his mother's side after he apologized. However, the eldest Brody child just looked confused.

"Must I explain everything?...I'm projecting us there, so grab on now before I leave you," Parker said with force.

This made KJ snap his arm out and enclose his hand over Parker's before holding his other hand out towards Patience. She took it without hesitation. In less than a minute, all the Halliwells and Brodys were linked together. Parker surveyed them all before she closed her eyes and projected them out of the Halliwell manor.

Top of the Golden Gate Bridge

Chris's body materialized from the white and blue orbs. He looked down at the cars that were going over the Golden Gate Bridge and sighed. How he wished for one moment that he was one of those people, one of those ordinary people. Just to see what it was like. To feel what it was like to not have burdens so great resting on his shoulders.

Parker had told him to come up here….no ordered was the better word. She had ordered him to come up here and take a little breather, to take a break from them all. She had said how she knew she was unloading all of them onto him, and it wasn't fair. So she had told him to go relax, for lack of a better word, while she took the load for a while. Chris had come up here intending on trying to relax, trying being the operative word. But it seemed that luck just wasn't with him because he hadn't been up here for even two minutes before he heard a voice call him softly. He would know that voice anywhere.

"Chris?" Bianca said quietly from her position behind the whitelighter.

She had watched him orb in. Just as she was about to shimmer out, she decided against it. She had been fleeing every time she had been alone in the room with him and many times when they were in a room with other people. She didn't know how to handle this. Her fiancé was dead, and yet, he was standing right in front of her like he had never left. Bianca wasn't stupid, she knew this Chris wasn't her Chris. He was so different in the way he acted, the way he talked, the way he moved, the way he interacted with people. She could also see her Chris in him though. She saw her handsome and insanely intelligent fiancé in him. That's what had her fleeing every time she saw him. She couldn't handle the emotions that swirled in her chest when she saw this Chris.

But this time she wouldn't flee, she was going to stay. She was a Phoenix and at one point, she was going to be Mrs. Chris Halliwell. So she decided to be strong.

"B….Bianca," Chris stuttered slightly as he turned around to face the Phoenix. His breath caught slightly in his throat as he did so. She looked so beautiful it hurt, "What are you doing up here?"

The brunette quietly shifted his eyes from Bianca's body to her face, only to see her doing the same to him.

"Someone once brought me up here….told me it was a good place to relax and think," the raven haired woman replied with a small smile on her lips as Chris chuckled.

"Whoever they are, they're smart," Chris said with a knowing look in his pained eyes. His feet unconsciously walking him closer to the Phoenix, who in turn looked mildly surprised.

"The smartest…What are you doing up here?" Bianca asked softly as she sat down and leant her back against the bridge,

Chris mimicked her, so they were now sat side by side. There was at least an inch between them, but to both of them it felt wider.

"Parker ordered me to come here…..She knew I…needed to get away," Chris admitted. The pauses in between his words were enough to show Bianca that it was just as difficult for him to speak to her as it was for her to speak to him.

"You're both so….cold," Bianca announced and Chris didn't know what to make of it, so he went with the first words that popped into his mind.

"It's better to be cold and live than to be warm and die," the whitelighter stated with enough conviction that Bianca knew he told himself that many times before.

"Sometimes, you can be warm and live, and sometimes, you can be cold and die," Bianca pointed out quietly.

She didn't like where this conversation was going, but she wasn't going to back out.

"In your reality maybe…in mine….if you're not cold enough, you die….It's a well known fact….Many people have lost their lives because they weren't cold enough," Chris replied in a monotone voice.

"Some people can be too cold though….So cold that they start to lose themselves….Everyone always has room for warm," Bianca advised as her voice was barely above a whisper now.

Chris chanced a glance at the phoenix and saw her with a sad expression on her face; which made his heart clench painfully. She wasn't his Bianca. His Bianca was gone, he had to remember that.

"Warm gets you killed," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Not always," was the phoenix's response.

Her eyes were staring straight ahead of her but not focusing on anything. "Explain that to your Chris and Parker," Chris retorted and instantly wished he could take back his words as he felt Bianca stiffen beside him. He looked once again out of the corner of his eye and saw tears glistening in her eyes with a couple rolling down her cheeks as well, "Bianca, I'm…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean….."

His apology was cut short when Bianca shimmered out. The brunette whitelighter let out a frustrated but sad sigh. He was a heartless prick…..a cold, heartless prick.

Somewhere in the Underworld

Parker projected everyone into the underworld. The area was about five minutes away from where Parker had felt whatever it was. She knew she wouldn't be able go anywhere near that place again, so she would push them in the right direction. She also knew that they would meet quite a few demons on the way. She had made sure to alert the demons that hung around this area that good witches were coming to their area of the underworld as she projected them there.

"Ok, the place is not far from here….I couldn't get us any closer. I need you to go there and see if you can find anything out. You just keep going straight, don't turn down any of the other sections, and you'll be there within five minutes" Parker described and watched as confused expressions littered the Halliwells and Brody's faces.

"You make it sound like you're not coming?" Paige said as Parker's lips just twitched upwards before she shrugged.

"I have another place to be, but you'd better pay attention," the firestarter suggested as she felt the presence of the demons in this area near the end of the tunnels.

"Pay attention to w…?" Billie started to ask but was cut off by an energy ball flying towards her; which she redirected just in time.

"The demons," was all Parker said before projecting herself out. The demons ran out of the tunnels and engaged the Halliwells and the Broadys head on immediately after hearing the noise.

The Halliwell Manor

Parker landed on her feet in the living room with a light thud. She quickly checked her surroundings to make sure there was no danger When she was sure that none of them had followed her, she closed her eyes and made a spell up on the spot.

The firestarter chanted her spell quietly. As soon as the last word had left her lips, a gust of wind that blew through the room and a bright, gold light shone; making Parker shut her eyes, so she wouldn't end up blind. When she felt it was safe, she opened her eyes again. She allowed a small, genuine smile to cross her lips as she saw who was standing in front of her.

"How dare you summon me," they said with a sweep of a robe; causing Parker to raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Oh, I dare. Now, cut the bullshit. You're going to tell me everything I want to know, and you're going to do it now," Parker stated with conviction.

The angel of destiny merely raised her eyebrows in surprise.

_So there's the end of that chapter, what did you think? Good? Bad?_

_Coming up Parker gets some answers from the angel of destiny but are they what she wants to hear?_

_Chris talks more to Bianca._

_The Charmed One's and the second generation get out of the underworld and have a lot of questions for Parker after they hear some very interesting things._

_And Brooke begins to question…..what? Well you'll just have to wait to find out _

_Leave us a review and the next chapter will be up in a week._

_Until then!_


	16. Confusion

**Chapter 16 – Confusion**

_So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it we're starting to get underway now _

_Thanks for the reviews….ummm nothing left to say except;_

_ENJOY!_

Previously – "Warm gets you killed," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Not always," was the phoenix's response.

Her eyes were staring straight ahead of her but not focusing on anything. "Explain that to your Chris and Parker," Chris retorted and instantly wished he could take back his words as he felt Bianca stiffen beside him. He looked once again out of the corner of his eye and saw tears glistening in her eyes with a couple rolling down her cheeks as well, "Bianca, I'm…I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean….."

His apology was cut short when Bianca shimmered out. The brunette whitelighter let out a frustrated but sad sigh. He was a heartless prick…..a cold, heartless prick.

"How dare you summon me," they said with a sweep of a robe; causing Parker to raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Oh, I dare. Now, cut the bullshit. You're going to tell me everything I want to know, and you're going to do it now," Parker stated with conviction.

The angel of destiny merely raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why should I answer?" the angel asked; making Parker grit her teeth against the anger filled words that wanted to spill out of her mouth before taking a deep breath and answered calmly.

"You angels are big on the grand design, making sure the balance is kept, so by answering my questions you're helping to put the balance back in place," the firestarter explained and when she saw the angel incline her head, only then did she continue, "I need to know why their spell brought us from our reality, I read the spell. There's no way it should it of brought us here. Sure, spells go awry, but not like this."

Parker watched as the angel seemed to debate with herself for a minute before answering; albeit very confusingly.

"No spell goes awry. They go the way they are supposed to go, even if it is not the way the caster expects. The spell brought you here for a reason. Neither I nor any other angel can get involved and twist the magic used in the spell to make it turn out a certain way. You are destined to do great things, but you first need the tools. That is why you are here. Because this is the way it is supposed to be. You have free will to do what you will when you are here. You can help change _certain _events, help right wrongs in all realities," the angel replied and saw Parker shoot her a confused look.

"You make no sense at all, _right wrongs in all realities,"_ Parker mimicked the angel; who merely watched in slight amusement, "You are not allowed to mess with other realities, mess with the balance…..It isn't done. So sorry if I don't understand the words that are coming out of your mouth since they contradict everything I have been taught, everything I have learned."

Parker's voice had risen slightly as her anger started to expand throughout her body.

"You have been put here to learn, to help. Only when you have done that will you go back to your reality…..Only when you have learned control. When you have learned enough that you can function again, only then will you go back," the angel said cryptically before she was gone in a gust of wind and a bright light that made Parker close her eyes.

When the firestarter opened her eyes again and saw no one there she sighed,

"Well that was fucking helpful," she said sarcastically.

"You're telling me," a voice chimed in behind her; making Parker whirl around with a green electricity ball in her hand and ready to defend herself.

When she saw Brooke standing there with her hands held palms up in front of her to show she meant no harm, the short haired girl relaxed and extinguished the electricity ball without a thought.

"How long have you been standing there?" Parker asked as a brief flash of guilt make its way across the whitelighter's face before it was once again blank.

"Since the angel entered the room," she replied quietly, but Parker heard her clearly.

"Don't suppose you wouldn't mention it to everyone?" the younger girl asked.

Brooke raised her eyebrows, but as she was about to say no, she looked at Parker's eyes; which seemed to be pleading with her and reconsidered her answer.

"I won't mention it." the whitelighter mumbled.

Parker let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and fell down onto the couch. She wasn't sure why she didn't want the others to know about what the angel of destiny said to her. She wasn't even sure why she didn't want Chris to know. They told each other everything, but there was something inside of her telling her not to say anything.

"Where are the others?" the blonde asked.

"They're uhhhh…doing a job for me…..in the underworld," Parker replied hesitantly, not sure how the blonde would react and was pleasantly surprised when all Brooke did was shrug and make her way over to sit on the couch next to Parker. It was like she did it without conscious thought, so now they were sitting within an inch of each other, "They should be back soon."

After Parker's soft response, an uncomfortable silence settled over the two girls.

Chris's bedroom in the Halliwell Manor

"Bianca, I'm sorry," Chris apologized softly after he orbed to where he sensed Bianca, only to see her lying on the bed in the middle of the room with her face in one of the pillows. Her body was shaking with her cries. Chris could feel his heart breaking at the sight and cursed himself mentally once again for being such a coldhearted idiot, "Bianca, I…..I didn't think of what I was saying…I'm sorry, please don't cry."

Chris had practically begged as he took a couple of steps forward, so he was now standing right next to the bed. What happened next shocked him a little. The phoenix suddenly launched herself from her position on the bed and straight into Chris, wrapping her arms around him as she did so, buried her face into his chest, and continued to cry. Chris instantly froze at the contact. He knew he should pull away. He couldn't get close, but this was Bianca. She was hurt, she was crying…..because of him, and he needed to make it better. Slowly, Chris unfroze, wrapped one of his arms around Bianca's shoulders, and placed his hand in her hair. The other went around her waist; pulling her even closer to him.

"I…need him…back," Bianca said through her sobs, "'I…..can't…l-live wi-without him."

She was emotionally broken, and Chris had to close his eyes tightly against the fresh wave of pain that rushed through his body. This may not be his Bianca, but that didn't matter. She still looked and sounded like her, and this Bianca was in pain; something Chris couldn't stand.

"Shhh, everything's going to be ok," Chris murmured softly as he pressed a kiss into the phoenix's hair, and his shirt started to become soaked with Bianca's tears. The raven haired woman pushed her face away from Chris's chest and looked up, only to be met with his piercing green eyes looking at her with sadness and pain.

She didn't realize she was leaning up until she felt Chris's breath fan her face. Both of their eyes widened for a moment before they jumped apart. Both of their thoughts on one thing…..had they just been about to….?

Downstairs in the Halliwell Manor

Brooke was staring at Parker while the firestarter was fiercely staring at something in front of her. The whitelighter didn't know why, but every time she saw this Parker, there was a little part of her that was pushing her towards the girl. It whispered for her to get closer, to reach out and grab her. Yet, there was another big part of her that nearly drowned out that small part. This big part of her was telling her to stay away from this Parker, that she was dangerous, and not hers…..So why was she listening to the small part of her? Why, whenever she saw this Parker, did the pain in her heart and soul ease a little?

'_Could she be…..?_'

Brooke shook her head a little to clear the thoughts that had suddenly blossomed in her head. No that wasn't possible….She couldn't be.

Could she?

Somewhere in the Underworld

They had vanquished all the demons that had come their way with ease and now were following the directions that Parker had given them; which weren't a lot. They had nearly come to the end of them, but still they saw nothing.

"I still don't see why we have to do this….I mean this is our turf, and we're working for a witch….and a good one at that!"

They heard a rough voice state angrily from around a corner; making everyone stop and be silent as they listened intently to what the demons were saying.

"You saw her in action. We were lucky to get out with our lives! Remember what she said. Keep the Charmed One's and their offspring busy. We may lose demons, but that is a price I am willing to make for my life to be spared," another demon stated coolly.

"That maybe true, but that still does not explain why! You know I like answers, Valreck, and I want to know why this little girl is making life difficult for her family. There have been rumors that the ruler of magic and the elder/witch were dead, but from where I stood, she looked very much alive! You don't suppose she is joining us do you? Could you imagine the ruler of magic working for evil? We would be unstoppable," the first demon said with slight glee.

Everything was silent for a moment; except for one of them shuffling slightly before Valreck spoke.

"I do not know the answers to your questions, Zendrax. None of us do. So for now, we continue to do as she asks…..We both have seen her in action, and I know I want to live, not reduced to a pile of ashes by her."

The Charmed Ones and everyone else had heard enough and stepped around the corner. The two demons turned to face them with surprise written across their features.

"That was very interesting to hear, unfortunately for you, you're going to be reduced to a pile of ashes now," Wyatt stated calmly.

In one fluid motion he conjured two athames, one in each hand, threw them at the demons, and watched with satisfaction as they embedded themselves into the demons chests; right where their hearts were.

After a minute of painful screams, the Charmed Ones, their husbands and wives, and the second generation were now standing in front of two piles of ash. The second generation all had angry looks on their faces while the adults had looks of confusion on theirs.

"I think we need to have a little talk with Parker," Paige said and was met with nods of everyone's heads before Wyatt and KJ grabbed one of the Halliwell/Jenkins twins while Paige and Leo grabbed Phoebe and Billie.

In the next moment, all that could be seen was bright blue and white orbs as the Halliwell and Brodys orbed out of the underworld.

The destination in mind, Halliwell manor

Subject in mind, Parker Halliwell

Thoughts in their minds, not very pleasant

_Ok so that's the end of that chapter, what did you think? Leave us a review and let me know _

_So in the next chapter they ask the questions, what's Parker going to say?_

_More on Brooke and what she's going through_

_And what about Bianca and Chris? What's happening there? Well the next chapter starts to get into all of that PLUS I have a little surprise which I think we make a lot of questions spring into your mind._

_So the next chapter will be up in a week and I guess I'll see you then _


	17. You're Supposed To Be Dead

**Chapter 17 – You're Supposed To Be Dead**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter._

_Nothing else to say except enjoy the chapter _

Previously – "Shhh, everything's going to be ok," Chris murmured softly as he pressed a kiss into the phoenix's hair, and his shirt started to become soaked with Bianca's tears. The raven haired woman pushed her face away from Chris's chest and looked up, only to be met with his piercing green eyes looking at her with sadness and pain.

She didn't realize she was leaning up until she felt Chris's breath fan her face. Both of their eyes widened for a moment before the jumped apart, both of their thoughts on one thing…..had they just been about to….?

Why, whenever she saw this Parker, did the pain in her heart and soul ease a little?

_Could she be…..?_

Brooke shook her head a little to clear the thoughts that had suddenly blossomed in her head, no that wasn't possible….she couldn't be.

Could she?

"I think we need to have a little talk with Parker," Paige said and was met with nods of everyone's heads before Wyatt and KJ grabbed one of the Halliwell/Jenkins twins while Paige and Leo grabbed Phoebe and Billie, in the next moment, all that could be seen was bright blue and white orbs as the Halliwell and Brodys orbed out of the underworld.

Destination in mind - Halliwell manor.

Subject in mind - Parker Halliwell.

Thoughts in their minds - not very pleasant.

Halliwell Manor

"I have to go," Parker murmured to the whitelighter; who eyes flashed with sadness for a moment. They became emotionless once again as she nodded. "You aren't going anywhere," a voice to their left said, and they both turned their heads in unison to see the whole family standing to the left of the couch. All eyes, were resting on Parker; some of them with anger and some with confusion.

"You're back!"' Parker stated with surprise as she stood from the couch to face them, "Did you find anything?"

The firestarter's question made Wyatt scoff.

"Oh, yeah, we found something alright," the twice-blessed said; which made a bubble of panic blossom in Parker's chest, but she didn't let it show.

Chris and Bianca chose this moment to come down the stairs but stopped on the last step when they saw everyone was gathered in the living room.

"What's going on?" Chris asked; looking towards his cousin, who gave him a silent blank look before turning her attention back to the adults and second generation.

"I'll tell you what's going on, she betrayed us!" Wyatt nearly shouted with anger as he pointed at Parker.

She raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "Betrayed is such a strong word, and I didn't betray you, you idiot."

"Then explain to me why we heard two demons saying you had told them to keep us busy!" Phoebe asked with a steady voice.

Parker glanced at her before clearing her throat nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I needed you out of the way…..In my defense, I really did have something for you all to check out down there…..Besides, none of you got hurt," Parker stated looking anywhere but at them.

"And that makes it ok?" Piper questioned with disbelief evident in her tone but calmed a little when Parker shook her head.

"No, it doesn't make it ok, but it was the only way I could get you away for a little while. While I did what I had to do…..I'm….I'm….I'm sorry," the firestarter said sincerely; the last words coming out as a whisper.

Chris's eyes widened when he heard his best friend apologize. That was very…..very rare for Parker to do. He just hoped they did push the apology aside.

"We forgive you, but next the time you want us out of the way, just ask, yeah?" Mel said for all of them; ignoring the incredulous look her big brother was giving her and the surprised and slightly angry looks her mom and the twins were giving her. Parker looked surprised for a moment before letting a small smile cross her lips.

"Deal," the spiky haired girl agreed, but before anyone else could say anything, demons started shimmering into the Halliwell manor: left, right, and center.

Parker shared a look with Chris before they both sprang into action and started to throw electricity balls and lightning, not giving the demons a chance to even form an energy ball. The Halliwells and Brodys followed their lead and started to vanquish the demons by any means that came to them. Brooke saw a demon look at her, form an energy ball, and throw it at her. Before she could even contemplate moving out of the way, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her towards them. She hit a soft, yet hard body and couldn't do anything as they both toppled to the floor.

"Thanks," Brooke said as she looked up to the person that had saved her and came face to face with Parker.

"You're welcome," the firestarter replied; trying to ignore the feeling of Brooke's body on top of her own as she looked over the blonde's shoulder to see everyone faring better than the demons.

However, the one that had chucked an energy ball at Brooke was just standing in the middle of the room, looking at the two of them with wide eyes.

"You're supposed to be dead," he stated with uncertainty; making Parker scoff as she raised one of her hands off the floor, pushed Brooke to the side of her so the demon could see her a bit more clearly, and gestured to herself.

"Do I look dead to you?" Parker asked sarcastically but didn't give the demon a chance to answer, and within the next second, sent an electricity ball his way making him combust into flames.

"Uhhhh, you can get off me now," Parker mumbled as she looked at the whitelighter; who didn't look like she was going to be moving of her own accord any time soon.

Brooke blinked rapidly and shook her head a little to clear it of its thoughts before realizing she was still sprawled on top of Parker. Blushing, Brooke crawled off the firestarter and gave a quick check around her. She summarized it was safe to stand, got up off the floor, and offered her hand to Parker. As she had done so, she saw the younger girl was already getting to her feet and dusting the imaginary dirt off her clothes.

"Think you can go one attack without me saving you?" Parker asked; a small grin appearing on her face when she saw Brooke scoff.

"I would have gotten out of the way in time…..Remember, I can_ orb,_" Brooke said while putting emphasis on her last word.

The ruler of magic merely shrugged and sent an electricity ball at a demon who thought he had been sneaking up on her.

"Show off," Chris muttered to himself when he saw his cousin throw an electricity ball at a demon that she didn't even see before he did a survey of the room.

He wanted to double check that there were no more demons and also to see if anyone had been hurt. Thankfully no one had.

"Ok, what the hell? One of them knew our Parker's…..d…dead….He sure was surprised when he saw Parker over there alive and kicking," Prue stated as she checked her twin over for any injuries they might have missed but stopped when Patience gave her a little shove and rolled her eyes telling her she was fine.

"I don't know…I want to know who they were and why the attacked us," Piper declared.

"It did seem kind of random," Billie thought out loud but looked confused when Bianca snorted quietly.

"Care to share?" Kyle asked and was met with a sigh from the phoenix before she spoke.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if they thought Parker and Chris were…dead…., maybe they came here to finish the rest of you off….You can argue all you want, but we all know that Parker and Chris were the strongest out of all of you. Parker was even stronger than all of you put together. They knew more about demons, witches, fairies, trolls, nymphs, and the rest than any of you and potions, not to mention martial arts and sword fighting….The demons probably thought that since they were…gone…that you would be much easier to get rid of," Bianca explained; making the Charmed Ones and the second generation blanch while Brooke nodded her head in agreement to Bianca's words and Chris and Parker looked thoughtful.

"We can think about that later. First, I would like to know who they were," Piper insisted while looking towards Parker and Chris; who concentrated for a minute before shrugging.

"We've never come across them before, but they must be lower level…..They were too easy to kill to be anything else," Chris summarized before looking to his cousin; who gave him a brief nod of her head to show she was thinking the same thing.

"The book of shadows it looks like then," Phoenix said softly as she grabbed her twins hand and started to pull her in the direction of the stairs

Not a word left Patty's lips as she allowed her twin to drag her across the living room and up the stairs to the attic.

"I'll go to the underworld…..See if I can find anything out," Chris said and was gone in a flurry of orbs, but not before Bianca sprang forward and grabbed his arm; bringing her along with him as well.

Parker smirked; her cousin wasn't going to be happy about that.

"I think I'll go to magic school….See if I can find anything about the demons there…They must be very secretive if Chris and I don't know about them," Parker announced before she closed her eyes and projected herself to the library of magic school.

"I think I'll go and help Parker," Brooke suggested.

As she went to orb out she heard Phoebe call out to her.

"We're coming too," the empath said; grabbing her wife's hand and walking towards the blonde whitelighter, who held out her hand without a word.

Phoebe took it, and not a second later, all three women orbed out of the Halliwell manor. The second generation looked at each and one by one followed each other up the stairs towards the attic.

"We'll clean up the mess down here," Paige assured her sister and brother-in-law while Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

Piper and Leo gave them a smile of thanks before turning and following their children, nieces, and nephew up the stairs.

Magic School

Brooke, Phoebe, and Billie arrived in the library of magic school to see Parker levitating near the top of one of the book shelves; a couple of books in one of her hands as another traced the titles on the spines on a shelf of books.

"You know I don't remember asking for any help," Parker reminded them without looking.

They weren't surprised to see she knew they were there.

"We just thought four people looking through the books was better than one," Phoebe replied and was met with her daughter's form tensing before a hollow chuckle escaped her lips.

"Do as you please," Parker said as she floated to the floor with five, thick, dusty, old books in her arms.

She didn't look at them or say anything as she walked past them and proceeded to dump the books on the couch in the library. Then she flopping next to them, picked one up, and flipped it open.

"You know if you're not going to look through any of these, then you might as well go," the firestarter stated as she let her eyes look over the top of her book to see Brooke shaking her head before walking over.

The whitelighter picked up one of the books on the couch and sat down next to her. Phoebe and Billie were quick to follow the whitelighter. Within a minute, all four women were seated on the couch with Parker albeit a little uncomfortable that she was seated in the middle of them as they looked through the books for the demons…..The silence that settled over them, however, was comfortable.

But how long was that going to last?

_So that's the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_The next chapter we're going to have a bit of Phoebe/Parker time _

_And a bit more of Chris/Bianca and Brooke/Parker….let's just say things start to heat up a little between the them._

_So leave us a review and the next chapter will be up in a week._

_Until then _


	18. We Aren't Them

**Chapter 18 – We Aren't Them But Does That Mean We Can't Do This?**

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews for the last chapter _

_This chapter is my longest one yet._

_Enjoy!_

Previously - Phoebe and Billie were quick to follow the whitelighter and within a minute all four women were sat on the couch, with Parker albeit a little uncomfortable that she was sat in the middle of them as they looked through the books for the demons. The silence that settled over them however was comfortable.

But how long was that going to last?

Magic School

They had been looking through those books for the best part of an hour now and still hadn't found anything. Phoebe and Billie had been having a nice little mental discussion on whether they thought they should try and talk to Parker but couldn't come to a decision. Finally, Phoebe had enough and started to speak.

"Parker…, can we talk?" the empath asked and immediately saw Parker freeze at the question before sighing.

"What about?" the firestarter replied quietly; her eyes never leaving the book she had in her lap.

"You," Phoebe answered; making Parker chuckle without humor.

"That subject is off limits," Parker snapped quietly as she closed the book in her lap with a dull thud and stood from her place on the couch, intending on getting another book.

"Not to us it's not," Phoebe responded softly; making Parker spin around to face them as she saw red.

"And why is that?...Because in this reality, you're Parker's parents?...Well, I've got news for you, you're not mine. So I suggest you keep quiet and only speak to me if you have something to say on the matter at hand," the young firestarter said angrily, but her voice was steady and low before she twirled gracefully on her heel and continued to walk to one of the bookshelves.

"No matter what reality you come from, you'll always be my daughter," Phoebe stated softly.

"I highly doubt you want to be the mother I had," Parker said; her voice just above a whisper as some of the memories of her ma flashed through her mind. She was so lost in thought that she flinched when a hand touched the middle of her back in what she supposed was comfort.

"I know what she was like, Parks ….., but I'm not her," the middle Charmed One said gently as she took the hand that was on her daughter's back and slowly ran it through Parker's hair.

The short haired girl tensed at the feeling of Phoebe's fingers running through her hair and the empath's words before her body seemed to lurch forward away from the older woman. But that didn't deter Phoebe, who merely took a step closer to her daughter and continued to run her hand through Parker's hair.

"It doesn't change anything," the firestarter said as she subconsciously leaned back, so Phoebe could get better access to her hair and closed her eyes.

"I know what she did you to, Parks…., I know she didn't care about you….I know whatever you did, it wasn't good enough….I know she was angry at you because Billie wasn't there…I know she blamed you…..I know you never got to know your mom…..I know she was so bad to you…I know how much it hurts you….And I know you deserved so much better," Phoebe spoke softly and carefully, she knew this was a very painful subject.

"Stop it…., please," Parker begged as she felt tears come to her eyes as the memories of her ma's ignorance and hatred for her surface through her mind.

Brooke and Billie, for their part, had kept silent and stayed seated on the couch; watching the scene unfold. Both could tell Parker was close to breaking.

"But I also know…..that you miss her….that you miss them," Phoebe murmured quietly.

That seemed to be the words to make Parker come unraveled. The firestarter's legs gave out underneath her, and she did nothing as she fell to the floor. Phoebe following her all the way and wrapping her arms around her daughter as they both hit the ground. She pulled Parker into her chest and held her tightly as she started to cry.

Somewhere in the Underworld

"You shouldn't be here," Chris stated angrily when he felt someone or something.

Bianca merely rolled her eyes at the neurotic whitelighter before answering. "I have more of a right to be here than you…..phoenix, remember?" she said as pointed to herself as if it proved her point.

"Just because you're a Phoenix, it doesn't mean you belong anywhere near the underworld?" Chris told her softly as he briefly glanced at the witch to his left before looking straight ahead.

"He always used to say that to me," Bianca muttered, but Chris heard, knew who she was talking about, and chose not comment

"Where do you want to start?" Bianca asked a minute later as she surveyed her surroundings, only to see they were in a dirty and dark cave.

"I….I have no idea," the whitelighter admitted sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair in mild frustration while the Phoenix chuckled.

"You orbed to the underworld without a plan?" she asked; amusement evident in her voice, which made Chris smirk slightly.

"Well, Parker usually likes to just go in all guns blazing….no plan involved. I thought I would take a page out of her book. It seems to work for her," he explained in a light tone as he felt a weight lift off his shoulder's and the strings around his heart loosen slightly….This felt right.

"Yes, but you like to have a plan. You always have to have a plan…You usually start to panic if you don't," Bianca reminded him; making Chris tense up.

"How would you know?" he questioned as his voice sounded a little cold; causing Bianca to blanch at his tone.

"I'm sorry…..I just…Chris was just like that," the Phoenix said quietly as she tried to hold in the sobs that threatened to escape from her lips while Chris sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound…..so….so….so cold," the whitelighter declared as he glanced at Bianca, only to see silent tears sliding down her face, "Oh no, Bianca…., I'm sorry I didn't…I didn't mean…Please, don't cry."

Chris had whispered the last part as he took a step closer to the phoenix, slowly lifted one of his hands, and gently wiped away the tears that were gliding down her cheeks. But as he went to take his hand away, Bianca's arm suddenly snapped up, and her hand closed around his; keeping it cupping her cheek.

"Bianca?" Chris asked softly and caught her eyes when the phoenix showed no signs of speaking to him, "Bian…."

The whiteligher had started to try again but was cut off when Bianca lunged forward and pressed her lips against his. Chris, for his part, was stunned and it doubled when he felt himself responding.

_'This is wrong…..I shouldn't be doing this…..so why can't I stop?" _Chris thought to himself as he pushed Bianca up against the wall behind her and grabbed her waist with one hand while the other went to the back of her neck and pulled her closer into him. He felt Bianca's hands come to rest on the bottom of his shirt before he felt a little tugging. _'I need to stop…., but she feels so good…Stop, just stop…..She tastes exactly like I remember…...I need to'_

"Stop!" Chris shouted out the last word and forcibly pushed himself away from Bianca into the wall opposite them.

His breathing was erratic, and he could feel his heart trying to force its way out of his chest. When he looked up at Bianca, he could see she was exactly the same. The only difference was that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all Chris managed to say before he orbed out; leaving Bianca to slide down the wall onto the dirt covered floor, draw her knees to her chest, wrap her arms around them, and cry.

Magic School

"Shhh, sweetie…, it's ok….It's all going to be ok," Phoebe said soothingly to her daughter as she cradled the firestarter in her arms and held her tightly.

She wanted nothing more than to take away Parker's pain with a snap of her fingers. Brooke and Billie watched as Parker broke down in Phoebe's arms. They wanted nothing more than to go to the spiky haired witch and hold her in their arms until she was ok again, even some after that. But they knew she needed this with Phoebe. So it was a bit of surprise when they saw Parker push Phoebe away from her and scramble backwards until her back hit the bookshelves.

"Parker?" Phoebe asked softly as she slowly got off the floor and took a step towards her daughter but stopped when Parker's shield sprang up and surrounded her.

"Stay away," the firestarter begged.

Phoebe looked towards her wife and Brooke; who were sat on the couch watching with saddened eyes.

"Help me,"" Phoebe pleaded in a whisper with tears in her eyes as she looked back at her daughter's hurting form.

Without a word Brooke stood from her place on the couch and walked past Phoebe until she was standing right near Parker's shield, not even a centimeter between her and the green protection.

"Parker?...Parks please let me in," Brooke practically begged and was astounded when she saw the green shield disappear back into Parker; who didn't move from her position on the floor.

The blonde whitelighter took a tentative step towards the firestarter, and when Parker's shield didn't spring back up, she carried on walking until she was in front of the younger girl. Without a word, she stepped to the side and lowered herself down until her knees hit the floor.

"Parks?...Everything's going to be ok," Brooke said gently as she brushed a stray lock of Parker's wild hair out of her eyes.

Billie came to stand with her wife and wrapped her arms around her in comfort as they watched their daughter subconsciously curl into the blonde whitelighter.

"At least there was no shouting and anger this time," the blonde, ultimate power said.

Phoebe drew in a shaky breath as the tears in her eyes started to slip down her cheeks.

"Anything would have been easier than this," the empath whispered as she watched Brooke's arms wrap themselves around her daughter's slightly shaking form, and her whispering what she knew were soothing words in the firestarter's ear.

"Brooke, take Parker home…..She needs a little time, just don't…don't let her out of your sight," Billie whispered to the younger girl; who gave them a nod to show she understood before bright blue and white lights filled the air. When they disappeared, Parker and Brooke were gone.

The Halliwell/Jenkins Manor – Parker's Bedroom

Brooke orbed her and Parker onto the bed and straight away felt the firestarter move her body even closer into her hold.

"Oh, Parks," the blonde whitelighter sighed,

"I don't want to talk about it," Parker mumbled into Brooke's chest.

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Brooke replied quietly as she let her head drop so her forehead was resting on top of Parker's head.

"Oh…..I just thought…," Parker said before she trailed off.

"I know what you thought, but I'm not going to ask you to explain something that is obviously very difficult for you to remember," Brooke explained softly.

Parker turned in the blonde's arms and tucked her knees under her so they were now facing each other. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. But those couple of minutes was long enough for Brooke to think back to when they were on the couch. She couldn't be falling for this Parker, it wasn't possible.

She couldn't.

She wasn't.

But no matter how many times her mind shouted that she wasn't falling, her heart was telling her the opposite.

Parker was desperately trying to gain some form of control over herself. She could feel herself leaning forward until her lips were a breath away from Brooke's before she managed to pull herself back. However in the next moment, she felt herself leaning in again. She didn't know how long she could last, she had to get out.

"I need to go," the firestarter said, but as she went to move out of the whitelighter's hold she felt it tighten.

"Billie told me to not let you out of my sight," the blonde whispered; never breaking eye contact with the witch in her arms. Parker felt so right there…..it was like she had never left.

"I'm pretty sure she'll forgive you," the spiky haired firestarter muttered as she let her eyes drop to Brooke's lips. They looked so pink…so soft….so…"Kissable."

Parker blinked. Did she just say that out loud?

Brooke drew back slightly. Did Parker just say? No, she must of imagined it.

"Sorry…, I…I don't know what came over me," Parker apologized quietly and looked away from the older girl in front of her

She looked back when she felt one of Brooke's hands cup her chin and try to turn her face back towards her. The girls said nothing as they looked into each other's eyes. They could both see how much pain this was causing the other to just be in their very presence, and yet, there was something else there….something raw…something that burned in the both of them…..something uncontrollable. Parker was so caught up in Brooke's eyes that she was shocked when she felt a pair of very warm and very soft lips press against hers.

The firestarter didn't move. She was too stunned. When she felt Brooke's lips press against hers even harder, she found herself responding. She pushed on the whitelighter's shoulders gently, so in the next moment, Brooke was on her back with Parker hovering over her.

'_This feels so right…I've missed this….Parker, she's not yours!...You have to stop!...But she feels just like I remember.' _

Parker's mind was a whirlwind of an argument of thoughts as she continued to kiss the blonde. She felt Brooke's hands run up and under her t-shirt but didn't care. Not a minute later, she felt the whitelighter's hands almost frantically slide down her sides and grab her jeans. After that, Parker lost all awareness to what was going on around her and what was happening to her. She was pretty sure that a bomb could have gone off next to her, and she wouldn't even notice. She just focused on kissing Brooke.

'_This is wrong….No, its right…She's not my Brooke….Yes, she is, She's mine, and I'm never letting her go….I'm never letting her out of my sight ever again…She is not MINE!...YES, SHE IS!...I'M NOT HER'S…..YES, I AM!...I'M NOT HER PARKER, SHE'S NOT MY BROOKE!…..YES, SHE IS!...NO, SHE'S NOT!...SHE IS!...MY BROOKE'S DEAD!'_

Parker's mind screamed at her, and that was all it took to break the firestarter out of her spell and try to break away from the kiss. It seems Brooke had other ideas. Though.

"Brooke, stop...Brooke, you need to stop...BROOKE, JUST STOP!" Parker ended up shouting; using her levitation to push herself off the bed and into the far corner of the bedroom, leaving Brooke sitting on her bed with her face full of hurt and eyes glistening with tears.

"Brooke, I'm not her. I'm not the Parker you know. Sure, we look the same but even then things about our physical appearances are different, and we are two completely different people. You're not even my Brooke. You're not the Brooke I used to know. You're different. It's not bad, it's just you're not mine...We can't...I can't do this," Parker babbled before taking deep breaths and looking into Brooke's eyes . She saw the pain she had just unintentionally caused, "I'm sorry."

Then Parker projected herself out.

Parker landed on top of Golden Gate Bridge and instantly sat down, her head coming down into her hands as she sighed.

"I'm guessing you too," a voice asked her.

She lifted her head up to see Chris staring at her. She had to keep in a chuckle as she took in Chris's appearance. Hiis hair was a mess and the first couple of buttons on his shirt were open; showing his chest.

Parker nodded before asking curiously, "How did you know?"

Chris merely gestured to her body. Parker looked down and noticed the zip and button on her jeans were undone and her t-shirt was riding up, showing her stomach. She quickly fixed her jeans and pulled her top down. Chris joined Parker on the floor; letting his head fall into his hands too.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Parker questioned; not expecting an answer, so was slightly shocked when Chris answered.

"Because we're the two cousins that have all the shit happen to them, all the burdens placed upon them," Chris answered sadly.

"I want to…more than anything. But the thing is, it's not Brooke. I mean yes, it is Brooke, but she's not my Brooke. She's not the girl who I used to hold as I tried to keep the nightmares at bay, she's not the girl who I used to take to the park when we first met, so I could just sit on the bench with her and watch the sky. she's not the girl who pulled me out of the rubble when that building collapsed on top of me, and she's not the girl who I proposed to you know. She's just...not...her." Parker finished while she closed her eyes, so she didn't see Chris nod his head.

"That's not my Bianca. She's too pure, too innocent. She hasn't seen and done half the stuff my Bianca had. She's not the Bianca I met and saved by pulling a pole out of her stomach, she's not the girl I fell in love with. She's not her, and yet, she is. In the way she fights, the way she speaks, the way she tries to hide what's she's feeling. But I can always tell just by looking into her eyes. There's her no nonsense talking and her beauty...In many ways, she's exactly like my Bianca," Chris muttered, "We can't do anything. It's so hard to see her everyday knowing that I can't touch her, hold her hand, even just sit on the couch and talk to her about anything other than magic. I can't do any of these things because if I do, then I will never want to stop. And we can't get caught in this. We can't let ourselves get settled or be happy here. It'll be too hard to leave otherwise."

Chris had spoken with his voice clearly filled with longing and pain. They sat in silence for a while, both in deep thought before Parker lifted her head.

"What if this is what we are meant to do?" se said; making Chris look at her in confusion, so she elaborated, "What if this is what we're meant to do, what if it's a reward or a reminder of what we fight for? Can we not just have this one night? This one night in our entire lives when we don't have to worry about our war, where we don't have to worry about who's going to live and who's going to die? Where we don't have to be burdened with everything that has happened in our lives? Where we can just be with the ones we love, even if it is only for one night?" Parker asked as she looked at Chris, who in turn looked back. They could both see the struggle in each other's eyes, the decision of whether or not they could do this for one night and then move on.

"It could give us the closure we need." Parker suggested softly, and she knew she had Chris hooked.

Without another word, he orbed out.

Parker projected herself back into Brooke's room and was surprised to see Phoebe there; sitting with her arms around a crying Brooke.

"I..." Parker started to say but trailed off.

She didn't have a clue what to say. How was she going to make Brooke better if she herself was so confused about everything?

"I should leave you two alone," Phoebe announced as she got up from the bed, walked out of the room, and prayed that there wasn't going to be a fight or more heartbreak.

They were in silence for a while. Neither one looked at the other, too afraid of what they might find in the other's eyes if they did. After more silence, Parker summoned up all her courage and walked over to Brooke's bed, taking a seat on the very edge and leaving a space in between her and the other woman.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant...I never meant to...It's just that you're here, and I don't...I don't know where my Parks is or if she's actually ever coming back...I guess I just thought that I could make the pain and loneliness that I was feeling from the absence of her go away by being with you, even if it was for only one night...I thought I would forget everything just for one night and get to be with Parker again. But now I see what you were saying earlier...I'm not your Brooke, and you're not my Parker. We're from two different realities, two different worlds. We're not the people we know, and I'm sorry that I tried to push you into…you know," Brooke said quietly and looked up at Parker. She saw that Parker was looking at the wall opposite her with a pain filled gaze before her head slowly turned and captured Brooke's eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I really am...I just don't think you understand how difficult it is to be around you. I did say you weren't my Brooke, that you were different, and you are. You're also similar in many things you do, and it burns my very soul when I see you do something. It reminds me of my Brooke, and then it reminds me that I can't have her," Parker revealed as she shuffled towards Brooke until they were side by side, "I freaked when you started to kiss me, when I realized what you wanted, but only because I didn't want to get sucked in...I didn't want to have something that would make me want to stay here...more than I already do...I thought it was for the better to stop...I went to the Golden Gate Bridge and met Chris there...And I realized something, this isn't a curse, this isn't a bad thing...It's a gift."

Parker softly cupped Brooke's chin and was thankful when the whitelighter didn't turn away.

"I intend to seize this gift because I know there's never going to be another one...So I'll imagine you're my Brooke, and you can imagine I'm your Parker, and we can both just feel...You can feel the peace and comfort that you've been seeking since I came here...And I can feel too, cause I realized I need this...right here...now...with you...I need this...I need to say goodbye." Parker said softly while looking Brooke in the eye; making Brooke see her Parker that lived within this other Parker. She was buried deep, but she was still there.

"Parks?" Brooke asked as her voice wavered.

"Spence," Parker whispered as she leaned her head forwards until their foreheads were pressed against each other's and their lips were a breath apart, "I miss you."

The ruler of magic had tears glistening in her eyes before she closed the distance and pressed their lips together in a meaningful, loving kiss. Brooke deepened the kiss and twisted one of her hands in Parker's hair as she felt herself being lowered onto her bed, the kiss never breaking. Parker's hands were gliding softly down Brooke's body. She wanted to go slow, even if it was agonizing to do so. She planned to remember every single thing about this night, every single touch, every single curve of Brooke's body, every single kiss, every single sound, she planned to engrave them into her mind and never let them go. That night clothes were shed, passionate moans filled the air, thrashing on the bed was heard, and the two young women remembered their other halves. One seeking comfort and one seeking a goodbye.

Parker woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped in the arms of Brooke. The bed sheets covered the lower half of her and the blonde's body. Her head was resting quite comfortably on the whitelighter's chest; which was rising and falling steadily with her breathing. As she went to move, she felt an ache flash through her whole body, but it was a good ache. The memories of last night swirled in her mind, and she felt a small smile tug at her lips before it slipped away. She was reminded that she had to leave now, she had to forget.

She tried to be quiet as she tried to slip out of Brooke's arms. It seemed, however, this Brooke was a light sleeper. Because as soon as Parker started to gently pry the whitelighter's arms from around her, the blonde's eyes snapped open ,and she tightened her hold on the younger girl.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked sleepily.

"Somewhere…anywhere," Parker whispered the last word, but the blonde still heard and if possible, brought the firestarter closer to her body,

"Stay…for a little while…Please, I'm…..I'm not ready to say goodbye." Brooke pleaded softly; making Parker sigh and against her better judgment, settle back into Brooke's arms.

"You know you're going to have to let me go sometime," Parker told her hesitantly.

The two girls had been laying in a comfortable silence for the best part of an hour now. Occasionally, the firestarter felt Brooke press her face into her hair and breathe deeply but didn't say anything.

"I know," Brooke replied as tears welled up in her eyes.

She didn't want to let Parker go. The short haired girl sighed.

"I think you should let me go now," the firestarter politely demanded.

She tried to move, but Brooke arms held firm.

"I don't want to," the blonde insisted as shed held back a sob.

Parker turned in the whitelighter's arms and looked into her eyes to see an untold amount of pain in them. Without a word, the firestarter moved her head forward and pressed her lips onto the older girls in a slow tender kiss. She felt Brooke's arms loosen their grip on her waist and the hands move to settle on the lower half of her bare back. Parker let one of her hands trail from Brooke's cheek, as her fingertips brushed the blonde's lips, down the slender hollow of her neck, past her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, across her smooth toned stomach, and past her hips. Then she let her fingertips caress the whitelighter's most sacred place. Brooke froze for a moment before relaxing.

"Parker," she breathed out between their lips as she felt the spiky haired witch enter her slowly, "I love you."

The honesty was ringing in her words.

"Goodbye," Brooke whispered as she shut her eyes and felt herself tense before the coil that had been tightening in her stomach sprang loose.

Then she felt her body come undone and tears spill from her eyes….This was their final goodbye.

_So that's the end of the chapter, what did you think?_

_I was going to separate it into two chapters but thought better of it _

_So leave us a review and the next chapter will be up in a week._

_Until then _


	19. Holding On

**Chapter 19 – Holding On**

_Hey so I'm sorry it's been over a week but I've been having trouble writing this chapter hence the shortness of it, my beta said to me it sounds like I'm getting writer's block and though I loathe the idea I have to agree._

_I'm not putting this story on hiatus I would never do that but I am going to say I don't think I will be updating until after I come back from my holiday which is the beginning of September._

_I know what I want to happen but it's just getting into words that is becoming a problem but do not fear I will not put this story on hiatus or abandon it or anything, that I promise _

_So without further ado let's get on with this chapter _

Previously – "I think you should let me go now," the firestarter politely demanded.

She tried to move, but Brooke arms held firm.

"I don't want to," the blonde insisted as shed held back a sob.

Parker turned in the whitelighter's arms and looked into her eyes to see an untold amount of pain in them. Without a word, the firestarter moved her head forward and pressed her lips onto the older girl's in a slow, tender kiss. She felt Brooke's arms loosen their grip on her waist and the hands move to settle on the lower half of her bare back. Parker let one of her hands trail from Brooke's cheek as her fingertips brushed the blonde's lips, down the slender hollow of her neck, past her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, across her smooth toned stomach, and past her hips. Then she let her fingertips caress the whitelighter's most sacred place. Brooke froze for a moment before relaxing.

"Parker," she breathed out between their lips as she felt the spiky haired witch enter her slowly, "I love you."

The honesty was ringing in her words.

"Goodbye," Brooke whispered as she shut her eyes and felt herself tense before the coil that had been tightening in her stomach sprang loose.

Then she felt her body come undone and tears spill from her eyes….This was their final goodbye.

Somewhere in the Underworld

"My liege, it has been said that they are alive, but it cannot be true…You had them killed, did you not?" a demon asked his master as he got on his knees and lowered his head so he was looking at the floor, no one ever looked his master in the eye unless they were told.

"It would seem that we have imposters, take your best demons and kill these imposters…The magical community cannot believe that the ruler of magic is sill protecting them," his master said coldly; but he could imagine the smile in his master's words.

"It will be done, my liege," he said before flaming out.

The demon wasn't going to need many for this job. But he was going to need very skilled fighters, and he knew just the three that would be perfect for him. The master watched as the demon flamed out before turning around and waving his hand in an arc in front of him. The air seemed to shimmer for a moment before a small stone wall appeared and chained to it was a young spiky haired girl. She wasn't in very good shape.

The girl had small cuts and bruises in various places, a cut lip that was dribbling blood, the entire left side of her tattered shirt was drenched in blood while the right side was ripped away completely to show carved claw like marks etched into the girl's slightly tanned skin, and her once short, spiky hair was matted to her head with dirt and dried blood. The jeans were ripped in various places and blood gushed from one major puncture in her arms were chained just above her head; which had lolled from side to side. Her eyes were slightly disorientated; showing she wasn't all there at the moment.

"It seems that the time has come to let you go once more…Do try your best at not being caught so quickly this time…I enjoy torturing you, but I also love your fear," the master said as he clicked his fingers.

The chains that had been pinning the girl to the stone wall suddenly disappeared; making the young girl fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"W…..where is…..is he?" she asked in a hoarse and pitiful voice as she lifted her head off the floor and looked at the master through half lidded eyes.

"Oh he's still got a few more days until I release him…..Now, I think it's time for you to go," he said with a sinister smile as he waved his hand once more and a bright blue portal opened behind the girl.

The master looked at her for a moment before clicking his fingers, effectively sending the girl into the portal before it closed with a light snap. All Parker was aware of next was that she was falling.

Jenkins/Halliwell Manor

Parker walked down the stairs of the Halliwell/Jenkins manor silently. Her mind was trying to grab all the memories of the past fifteen hours and place them in a locked box; which she wouldn't be opening for a while, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"Parker?" a voice asked softly from the bottom of the stairs; effectively bringing the firestarter out of her mind to see Billie standing at the bottom of the stairs with a cautious smile on her face.

"Will you come and sit with me?" the blonde ultimate power asked quietly and saw her daughter's features turn into one of hesitation.

But after a few minutes, she nodded her head and continued to slowly walk down the rest of the stairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Parker questioned as they sat down on the couch; Parker trying to keep as much distance as possible between the two of them.

"Don't be mad at Phoebe, seeing you has brought back all the memories of the other Parker from seventeen years ago…..Se remembers what that Parker went through and knows you have gone through the same thing…I know it's hard being here, but I guess what I'm trying to say…..is just don't be so cold towards everyone. This is a chance for you to see all your family again…It's a chance to get to know the people you never got to know….It's a chance to give yourself some peace, Parks. You need peace," Billie said softly and watched as her daughter tensed at her words before slowly relaxing and giving a sad sigh.

"I don't know how….She knows about everything, and to be honest, I don't want to know. I didn't ask to come here….I didn't ask for this….All I've ever wanted is to grow up in a world where there is no war…..Where there's no suffering and pain…..Where's there's my family….This is that world, but it's not mine… And it's…it's hard to be here…when you're not my family…when you're not my mom. It's just better for everyone if we just stay away from each other as much as possible," Parker replied, but as she went to get up from the couch a strong hand clasped her wrist and halted her in her movements.

"Let me go." Parker insisted through gritted teeth as she realized with a start that this was the first time she had ever felt the hands of her mom.

"No," Billie said as she tugged her daughter towards her and watched as Parker didn't fight the pull and fell easily into her waiting arms.

They didn't speak. Billie didn't say anything when she felt Parker's shoulders shake with her silent cries. Parker didn't say anything when she felt her mom gently run her fingers through the spiky hair. They just held each other like their lives depended on it.

_Told you it was short :P_

_Leave us a review and let me know what you thought _

_Like I said I most likely won't be updating till the beginning of September now but don't give up on this story, I will finish it, I've got the ending already and I know you'll like it, it's just getting there that's the problem._

_Anyways until next time _


	20. Understanding Perfectly

**Chapter 20 – Understanding Perfectly**

_Ok so I'm back…sort of._

_This chapter is very…very short, I wouldn't even really call it a chapter but oh well….i'm really only putting this up to show everyone that I haven't abandoned the story and to give you a little something for your patience. Nothing major happens in this I'm afraid that will be in the next chapter which I promise will be longer._

_This chapter hasn't been looked over by my beat purely because I wanted to get it up for you now but I will have him look it over and then if there are any changes needed to be made then I will of course change them._

_Thanks for the reviews and enjoy._

Previously - "It would seem that we have imposters, take your best demons and kill these imposters…The magical community cannot believe that the ruler of magic is sill protecting them," his master said coldly; but he could imagine the smile in his master's words.

"It will be done, my liege," he said before flaming out.

"Let me go." Parker insisted through gritted teeth as she realized with a start that this was the first time she had ever felt the hands of her mom.

"No," Billie said as she tugged her daughter towards her and watched as Parker didn't fight the pull and fell easily into her waiting arms.

They didn't speak. Billie didn't say anything when she felt Parker's shoulders shake with her silent cries. Parker didn't say anything when she felt her mom gently run her fingers through the spiky hair. They just held each other like their lives depended on it.

"Can you please just talk to her?" Billie asked softly as she continued to hold her daughter who shifted uncomfortably at the blonde's words but didn't make a move to get up. Everything was silent for a minute before Parker sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt." The firestarter said and this time made a move to get up, Billie let her daughter go with difficulty but let her go she did and then watched as Parker stood in one fluid graceful motion before taking a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Best get this over with." Parker said a moment later as she opened her eyes and without a word she projected out of the room, leaving Billie sat there staring at the spot where her daughter just vanished with misty eyes.

Parker wobbled slightly as she landed in the Halliwell/Jenkins living room, she was thankful no one was around and slowly started to make her way up the stairs towards a certain empaths bedroom but when she got there she froze….could she really do this? This wasn't her Phoebe but still could she really go in there and act like everything was ok when it was clearly not? Could she really go in there and offer comfort (Something she had never really been very good at) to the woman who wasn't her mother but at the same time was so similar it was very…very surreal. Parker shook her head and without giving herself time to think raised her right hand and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." The muffled voice of Phoebe sounded through the door, taking a deep breath Parker placed her hand on the door knob and turned the handle before giving it a little push letting the door swing open.

"Come on Chris this isn't this hard….so why are you making it seem like it is." The whitelighter mumbled to himself as he looked to the side of him to see a peacefully sleeping and a very naked Bianca, who had a small smile on her face. Chris took a moment to study the Phoenix before sighing quietly and carefully getting out of the bed, he quietly picked up his t-shirt and jeans off the floor before slipping them on slowly. Thankfully Bianca didn't wake up but then again she always was a heavy sleeper, without giving himself the chance for anything to go wrong he orbed out.

Bianca woke up about five minutes later to an empty room, she didn't expect Chris to be there but she had still clung onto a little bit of hope that he would be. The phoenix wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes before she stood and got dressed, letting her eyes wander back to the bed as memories of last night flew through her mind. The raven haired woman let a small smile cross her lips before it was wiped away as she remembered that it could never happen again. Bianca opened the bedroom door and stepped out; she made her way down the stairs slowly but stopped on the last step when she heard the front door open and close and not a moment later Brooke walked into the living room seeing Bianca immediately.

The two women stared at each other for a minute until Brooke spoke, "Saying goodbye?" The whitelighter asked softly and was met with a nod of Bianca's head. "Me too." Brooke said.

No words were spoken by the Phoenix and whitelighter after that….they didn't need to….they understood each other perfectly.

_Told you it was short but like I said I just wanted to give you something for your patience._

_So next chapter I cannot tell you when it will be up but I can tell you that it will be under a month : )_

_Umm leave us a review if you want, I mean there really isn't much to review about this chapter so…_

_Until next time : ) _


	21. So This Is What It Feels Like

**Chapter 21 – So This Is What It Feels Like**

_Hey everyone so I know I said that I would update under a month and I know that it has been over a month and I can do nothing but apologize, I do have a valid excuse I moved house….yep I moved house so that kinda got in the way._

_Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter….if it can be called that but I do have bad news for you._

_Now before you all panic no I am not stopping this story or taking a long break…..the news is that this chapter is really short too, purely because I am still struggling to get back into writing this story but as I have just said and as I have said before I __**will not**__ discontinue this story, so please have no fear._

_I cannot tell you when I will have the next chapter up…..all I can say is be on the look out._

_This chapter has not been checked by my beta, purely because I thought that since it is so short that there really is no point in wasting his time but I will say that when I start writing the longer chapters (ones that are over a thousand words) I will be giving them to him to beta for me._

_Enough said enjoy this (short) chapter : )_

Previously - "Come in." The muffled voice of Phoebe sounded through the door, taking a deep breath Parker placed her hand on the door knob and turned the handle before giving it a little push letting the door swing open.

No words were spoken by the Phoenix and whitelighter after that….they didn't need to….they understood each other perfectly.

"Hi." Parker mumbled as she stepped slowly into the room before shutting the bedroom door behind her with a soft nearly inaudible click but Parker heard it and barely suppressed the desire that coursed through her to run out of the room and never look back at the sound. "Hey." Phoebe replied quietly as she sat up straight on her bed so her back was against the headboard, the firestarter right in her line of sight now. An awkward silence settled over them for a few minutes before Phoebe decided to help Parker along, "Did you want something?" The empath asked and watched as her daughter's body seemed to snap tight at her question before Parker let out a deep breath, "I…..I was…..I was wondering if we…..if we could talk?" Parker answered with a slight stutter, daring herself to look up at the older woman only to see Phoebe staring at her with barely concealed happiness. "Sure honey….do you want to sit down?" Phoebe asked after a couple of seconds hesitation and saw her daughter's eyes widen before she slowly nodded and walked forward the couple of spaces needed so she was now at the bottom of the bed before slowly almost like she was in slow motion sat down on the edge of the bed, her body twisted so she was facing Phoebe. "I just wanted to….actually I don't know…..Billie asked me to come and talk to you….but I don't know what to say." Parker said with honesty ringing in her words. "Say whatever's in your head." Phoebe replied gently as she moved ever so slightly closer towards the firestarter who didn't notice.

Parker took a deep breath before doing exactly that. "I don't know what you know about me…..know about my world and to be honest with you I don't want to know…..I…I know you're a different Phoebe to the one I know…..to the one wh…' Parker gulped she couldn't say the words, 'But I just can't change how I feel…..how I act towards you as quick as lightning…..it's not a switch that I can just flip on and off whenever I please…..I…..I don't know if I'll ever be able to change how I am towards you….how I am around you…..I guess….I guess I can just say that I…..I will try…my….my head knows that you're not my Phoebe…..but….but my…..my heart…is having…..having a hard time believing that…I….I am sorry for acting like a jerk towards you…it's…..it's just seeing you…being here with you….with all of you…..it's…..it's…_hard_." The last word left Parker's lips barely above a whisper, it was said with so much pain and anger that Phoebe felt her daughter's emotionless wall crack a little before a flood of boxed up emotions started to leak through. The charmed one didn't think she just reacted as soon as she felt the firestarters emotions she almost sprang forward and encased Parker tightly in her arms and was shocked and relieved when all the spiky haired witch did was melt into them and Phoebe didn't need to be a mother or an empath to know that Parker had been waiting for something like this since forever.

Slowly tears slid down from Parker's eyes, as soon as she felt Phoebe's arms wrap around her she didn't give herself time to think, she just let herself fall into them and be embraced, her head falling almost subconsciously onto Phoebe's chest. Phoebe for her part just held her daughter tightly as she started to rock her slowly from side to side, one of her hands coming up and her fingers running through Parker's hair softly making the spiky haired witch close her eyes and relax further into Phoebe's embrace as the charmed one let her head fall onto her daughter's, her nose burying itself in Parker's hair as she breathed in deeply.

Neither said anything, they knew the words would come later….they knew they had time later.

Right now all both of them wanted was to just to enjoy the quiet.

Right now all Parker wanted to do was forget about everything….even if it was just for a little while and let Phoebe hold her…something (although she would never tell anyone) she had been wanting for over eighteen years.

'So this is what being content feels like.' Was the only thought that could sound through Parker's head as the firestarters arms slowly and a little shakily snaked their way around Phoebe's body.

_Said it was short didn't i….what did you think? If you would like leave us a review and let us know but if you don't….it doesn't matter I mean there isn't really much to review in this chapter is there._

_So like I said I don't know when I will be posting the next chapter, just keep an eye out._

_I will say that we will soon be getting to the good part and when I say the good part I mean action….action….a little mystery of course…..and more action!_

_Basically fighting._

_Everyone loves a good fight scene or two do they not?_

_I do have a question for you…..who do you think the mysterious person is, I mean the master the one who is causing all of this…..i would love to know your ideas on who it is : )_

_Anyway until next time!_


	22. I Can Fix You

**Chapter 22 – I Can Fix You**

_Hey everyone….or well everyone who is still reading this….and ill be surprised if anyone is still reading this but I said I was going to finish this story and I'm sticking to that._

_A very, very late happy new year to you all…thanks for sticking with this story : )_

_It's another short one but I have a reason for that…you'll see when you finish reading it._

_On with the chapter!_

"Chris, ….please just hold on….everything's going to be ok. You just need to hold on…just a little longer…I'm….I'm gonna fix this…..I'm gonna fix you, I promise…I….I just need a little time," Parker said as she cradled her best friend's body in her lap while the others watched on with tears in their eyes. "Parks…," Chris started to say but couldn't finish. "Come on, Chris….just a little time….that's all I ask….that's all I need….I just need a little time….please…..please just hold on…..don't give up," the firestarter said as she gripped her cousin's hand in hers tighter. "You…make it…s….sound so….s….s…simple," Chris wheezed out as his eyelids slowly fluttered shut before opening just as quickly when his body was given a rough shake. "That's cause it is simple…..Chris, you need to stay…I can fix you…please just give me a little time…I'll make…I'll make a potion….or….or something….just please hold on…..please." Parker seemed to be on repeat. It seemed that was all she could say. "Time…..it's….run…o…out," the brunette whitelighter said so quietly that Parker had to strain to hear him as the tears that were in her eyes started to slowly glide down her cheeks before dripping off her chin and onto Chris's already blood soaked t-shirt. "You promised me…..you….you promised me, Chris….you said…you promised you wouldn't leave me…you said we would stay together…..we would see this war through together….you…..you can't…you can't break your promise to me…..you can't!" Parker said fiercely, but it lacked any anger that Parker wanted it to have because of her cutting off to hold back her sobs.

Piper turned her face into Leo's chest not wanting to watch the sight of her son dying and knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it. She was just glad she had sent the kids upstairs before all this commotion had started to happen. Phoebe and Billie didn't take their eyes off the scene in front of them; later on they would look back on the scene and realize they could hear their eldest's thoughts but at the present time they were too focused on what they were seeing to take notice of that. Paige was in Kyle's arms with tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She needed to keep it together because she knew what was about to happen…she could feel the magic in the air….she could feel it pounding…pulsing violently even and knew that as soon as Chris took his last breath it wouldn't be long…maybe even seconds before the magic erupted….or more specifically, Parker.

"Chris, …_please!" _The spiky haired witch wasn't begging anymore….she was pleading, and it was the most heartbreaking sight any of the adults had ever seen. They knew how close the two were. "P…Parks, …..I…I see it," Chris wheezed out from between his dry lips. His eyes drifted to the left of where his best friend was hovering over him, and the adults didn't miss the confusion that flashed across Parker's face before she spoke. "See what, Chris?" the firestarter asked softly, but Chris didn't look at her. His eyes were still trained on a point to the left of his cousin. "It's…s…..so b….bea…..beautiful," Chris breathed out with a slight awed expression on his face. "Chris!...Please….l….look at me!" Parker tried to demand, but her voice cracked too much for the order to get across. However, Chris did move his eyes, and Parker caught them with her own. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before the ruler of magic spoke, "I'm gonna save you…..you hear….I'm gonna save you," Parker stated with such conviction that the adults would have believed her if it wasn't for the tears that were sliding down her cheeks like waterfalls and the sob that escaped her throat as soon as the last word was out of her mouth.

"N….not….every….one…..can be….saved, P…..Parks, …it…..it's….m….my t…time," Chris managed to say between breaths as Parker venomously shook her head from side to side. "I don't believe that…..I….I can save you…come on, Chris, please….just…..just stay….stay with me….I _need _you to stay with me," Parker pleaded; making all the adults close their eyes against the wave of desperation they heard in the witch's voice. "Y….you h….have t….to…l….let me….g…..g….go," the whitelighter insisted; making Parker close her eyes briefly against the fresh wave of tears that burned her eyes before she opened them and looked at her best friend with an open vulnerable expression. One that the adults, or even Chris, had seen before.

"I don't want to," Parker said in an innocent, yet broken, young voice as she gripped Chris even tighter to her body. "It's….s….so…..b…..bea…..beautiful," Chris repeated softly while his eyes once again focused on something to the left of Parker. "W….W…..What is?" Parker questioned quietly as she sniffed slightly. "T…The…..l…l….light…I…..I…I see…..see the….l….l..light…..It's…..beautiful," Chris said before a small gasp left his mouth and Parker had a fleeting thought at how cliché her cousin sounded but didn't comment. How could she when her whole world was falling apart in her arms? "C….Chris, …..I…." But whatever Parker was going to say was cut off when Chris spoke one word….so softly….so lovingly…..yet so strongly that the words that Parker had ready to say died on her lips.

"Mom?"

_All will be explained in the next two chapters :P Hehe sorry but now that I am getting back into my groove as it were, I had to leave a sort of cliffy…I know it's mean but oh well._

_So I'm hoping to have the next chapter up in the next fortnight…fingers crossed, so be on the lookout._

_A big thank you to my beta Twin Who Likes To Travel for putting up with my very long absence and for looking over this chapter for me : )_

_Until next time _


	23. Countdown Part I

Chapter 23 – Countdown Part I

_Hey everyone….i cannot apologize enough to all of you about leaving this for so long….i just kept putting it off and off and then what do you know months have gone by._

_But like I have said before I will not abandon this story…even if no one is reading it anymore, which I wouldn't blame them to be honest._

_Anyway this is the first chapter of two or three parts in the countdown to Chris dying, which is where we left at the end of the last chapter._

_The hours are counting down to the event, 12, 11, 10 etc….showing what was happening before the event (Chris dying) I hope that makes sense :s_

_Anyway enjoy the chapter._

_**Previously - **_"Y….you h….have t….to…l….let me….g…..g….go," The Whitelighter insisted; making Parker close her eyes briefly against the fresh wave of tears that burned her eyes before she opened them and looked at her best friend with an open vulnerable expression. One that the adults, or even Chris, had seen before.

"I don't want to," Parker said in an innocent, yet broken, young voice as she gripped Chris even tighter to her body.

Twelve Hours Earlier

Phoebe slowly lay her daughter's sleeping form onto the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest before sitting by the side of her. Phoebe thought Parker looked so peaceful and innocent in that moment that she couldn't bear to leave her daughter's side. Letting her hand come up, Phoebe tenderly raked her fingers through Parker's hair; a bit surprised when she felt how silky and soft it was but mentally slapped herself and reminded herself that her Parker had silky soft hair too. Patty use to tease her older sister and say that she didn't have any hair. That she wore a wig of silk, making Parker usually tackle her little sister onto the ground wherever they were and proceed to tickle her till she had tears in her eyes. When that happened, Phoenix would jump on Parker's back and giggle while declaring she had to protect her twin from Parker's wrath.

Phoebe smiled sadly; Parker had always been able to get Phoenix to come out of her shell more than anyone. The younger twin was a very shy and quite girl who was peacemaker for all of her cousins. But when she was with Parker or Parker was involved in some kind of way, Phoenix's shyness seemed to ebb away; and she became a very playful and sometimes quite mischievous girl, who had a fiery wit when needed. Phoebe felt a lump forming in her throat as she continued to gaze and run her fingers through Parker's hair. Swallowing with difficulty, the middle Charmed One blinked away the tears that had started to gather in her eyes. This wasn't the time to fall apart.

"Mama," Parker called out in her sleep. The empath let a shaky smile spread across her lips as she cooed to her sleeping daughter. "Shhhh, Parks…..I'm right here….shhhh," Phoebe spoke soothingly and softly as she shifted closer to her fragile daughter and lifted the spiky haired firestarter's head into her lap. Her fingers never stopped the motion of running through Parker's hair. As soon as Parker's head hit Phoebe's lap, the spiky haired witch unconsciously cuddled into Phoebe's body closer, letting out a small sigh of content….At least that's what Phoebe could make out. The middle Charmed One closed her eyes briefly and basked in the emotion she could feel coming from her daughter before opening her eyes and looking towards the ceiling…..Maybe everything would work out.

Ten Hours Earlier

"Chris!" Piper said in surprise as she rounded the corner of the dining room into the living room to see him standing there with a cautious look on his face. "Hi….ummm, I'm sorry to just, you know barge in like this but I ummm…..Well, I was wondering if you've seen Parker?" The green eyed boy asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Piper stood there silently for a minute as she gazed at her boy…..She just realized how similar yet how different both her Chris's looked before she shook herself out of her gazing and answered. "I'm sorry I haven't seen Parker since yesterday….Can you not sense her?" she questioned with a little curiosity. Their Chris had always been able to sense their Parker no matter where she was; even if it was the underworld, which was something Brooke couldn't even do. The family had summarized that it was just another unique thing about the combination that was Parker and Chris.

Nine Hours Earlier

"Chris, we're getting nowhere. I know we keep putting up this front that we know what we're doing but let's face it….we don't. We might know a lot about magic and everything that falls under it but this…damn it. Chris, are you even listening to me?" Parker snapped a little angrily when she looked at her best friend, only to see him starring at the city below. "I'm listening, Parks, but I was also just…..enjoying the view. We don't have this view in our reality anymore," The whitelighter replied, never taking his eyes off the city. The firestarter huffed quietly before joining her cousin and looking down at the city with a somber expression on her face. "How do you say goodbye to something that you don't even remember?" Parker inquired softly. Her voice was barely above a whisper and was met with silence for a few minutes before Chris spoke up with a shaky voice. "I don't know."

Eight Hours Earlier

"Mom…can I sit with you?" The small voice of Melinda requested as she cautiously poked her head around her parents' bedroom door to see her mom sitting on the end of her bed while holding a picture frame in her hands. Her eyes slightly puffy and red and it didn't take Melinda even a second to know her mom had been crying. Her thoughts we cemented even further when she saw her mom quickly wipe her eyes before turning her head to the bedroom door and her daughter. "Of course sweetie, you don't even have to ask." Piper responded as she tried to keep the shakiness out of her voice but failed miserably. The youngest Halliwell/Wyatt walked slowly into her parents' bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft click before making her way to where her mom was sitting with her feet dragging across the wooden floor quietly.

As Melinda sat down next to her mom, she nearly reeled back when she saw what picture was in her mom's hands. It had only been taken last year…Parker was the one who had actually had taken it. It was at the park on one of their annual, family picnics. Wyatt had said something teasingly to her; and in the next second Chris had pounced on their brother, tackling him to the ground and proceeding to try and shove his face into the grass covered dirt below them. Everyone was laughing their heads off but nowhere near as much as Melinda, who had tears streaming down her eyes, and saying how they were both idiots. She remembered her laughter was quickly cut off however when Wyatt and Chris had grabbed her and pulled her down to join them on the grass. Then they both pinned her down and started to tickle her until she was gasping for breath and had more tears of laughter running down her cheeks. Melinda smiled; she remembered how Parker was quick to get up from her position in between Brooke's legs to grab the camera before turning it towards them and shouting for them to smile. All three of them had turned their heads to look at their cousin and smiled big cheesy grins, with Melinda flat on her back, Chris straddling her with his hands under her armpits, and Wyatt holding her arms above her head with one hand while the other was in the crook of her neck.

Their mom had loved it so much that as soon as they had gotten home that day, she had printed it out and placed it in a plain, wooden frame on her bedside table, where it had stayed for the past year. "That was a great day." Melinda stated as she leaned against her mom's side, with Piper wrapping an arm around her daughter and holding her tightly to her. "It was sweetie." Piper agreed with a small feeble smile on her lips as she starred down at the picture now in her lap.

"Do you think we'll have any days like that again?" Melinda asked hesitantly making Piper sigh.

"I hope so sweetie."

"I hope so."

Seven Hours Earlier

The Halliwell/Jenkins twins were curled up in Phoenix's bed together, with Patty holding her little sister tightly in her arms and Phoenix cuddled in closer to her twin. The seer burrowed her head into her sister's neck and closed her eyes tightly as a flash of white hot pain travelled through her body…..She missed Parker so much. Patty felt tears brimming in her eyes when she heard Nix's thoughts and couldn't stop the spasm that went through her own body when she felt the pain that her twin was feeling…..She wished she could take all her little sister's pain away.

Neither girl needed to say anything. They didn't need to when they could hear every thought that went through the other's head. They were in no state to try and block their twin. Something flashed in front of Patty's eyes, getting the older twin to lift her head so she was looking straight in front of her; and her eyes went wide with surprise when she saw Parker standing there with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes never left the two girls wrapped up tightly on the bed. "What are you doing here?" Patty asked a slight cold tone to her voice, which Parker ignored. Phoenix slowly lifted her head from where it was on her twin and turned to look at the older witch to see her looking like she didn't actually know what to say.

"I…I felt something….pain and sorrow and….other things….and the next thing I know I'm here…..did…did you summon me?" Parker asked curiously, hesitantly. Her eyes went wide with alarm when Phoenix let out a sob before burrowing back into her twin, who just held her tighter while she tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Our Parker could always….tell when we needed her…wherever she was….whatever she was doing, she would come to us when we needed her…without even realizing she was coming to us until she was actually there." Patty choked out as she swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat painfully. Parker took a small step back when she heard Patty's words; but when she went to project herself out of the room, she stopped at the sight of the two girls crying softly into each other and holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Her heart started to beat harder inside her ribcage and she felt her eyes start to sting with the threat of tears starting to form.

The spiky haired witch really wanted nothing more than to project away from the scene, but for some reason she couldn't. It was like something was stopping her from going, like it had tied a rope around her waist and was physically pulling her towards the twins on the bed. She tried to fight it. Oh, how she tried to fight it; but it made no difference and within a minute, she was standing at the side of the bed. Then in the next second, she was lowering herself to sit on the bed. As soon as she touched the mattress, she had her arms full of two crying and shaking girls. Their arms were grabbing fistfuls of her t-shirt, balling it up, and holding on tightly as they pressed their faces to where her shoulders connected with her neck, drenching the firestarter's t-shirt with their tears. Swallowing nervously, Parker slowly wrapped her arms around them and held them tightly to her chest. Her nose was pressing against Phoenix's hair without her realizing as she started to rock slowly from side to side and try to soothe them. "Shhhh, it'll be ok…..Everything's going to be ok." Parker whispered tenderly….soothingly. This day was turning out to be a very emotional day. "It'll be ok."

Six Hours Earlier

Wyatt sat on his girlfriend's bed with his head in his hands as he let out a deep sigh. "Wy?" His girlfriend called out to him gently, making him lift his hands from his head to see his girlfriend standing right in front of him with a sorrowful look on her face. "I can't stand this Sam." The twice-blessed said as tears made their way to his eyes. He did nothing as they slid down his cheeks like trickles of water on car windows and dripped off his chin and onto his hands like the first drops of rain.

"Oh Wyatt." Sam murmured softly as she sat on her boyfriends lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head to her chest as she felt his strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and hold her firmly to him.

"I can't stand this."

_Well there you go the first part of the countdown._

_What did you think? _

_Till next time._


End file.
